Kida Gone Mad
by Sierra901
Summary: WOW! NUMBER 2 IS FINALLY HERE! Kida becomes a firosious demon! She kills anything in her path, her friends, family, EVEN HER SISTERS! What? She was dead? How'd she come back to life? Will Kida be saved in time before her heart is lost forever?
1. Old Friends

WOW! #2 IS FINALLY HERE! Excited? I AM! If you enjoyed my last story, then you're going to LOVE THIS ONE, there are so many secrets and surprises in store for you this time! MAN I'M SO HYPER! Send reviews and tell me what you think!

Well what are you waiting for? READ!

**An Amazing Experience 6 –**

Kida Gone Mad

**Chapter: 1**** – Old Friends**

Green lights shined throughout the area; trying to take down a demon attacking a village. "Star up top!" Came a voice from the air. The lights aimed for the head as the demon fell to the ground. Danny landed next to Star Fire as they took a breath from their miraculous batter. "Thank you my friend," said a villager. Star Fire and Danny bowed their heads as they began walking away. "Couldn't we have gotten something to eat first?" Danny asked. "Wait, couldn't you take an offering before leaving?" Asked a villager. Star Fire and Danny turned around. They looked at each other and smiled, then began walking back.

Sesshomaru stopped walking. His eyes narrowed in the Eastern Lands as he sniffed the air. He went into his clothing and pulled out the picture of Kida that he had kept. He starred at her beautiful face then folded it back up and put it back in his kimono. He then took off to the east. "Lord Sesshomaru! Wit for me, me lord! Don't leave me here!" Jaken said. But Sesshomaru had already gone. "Oohh," he moaned. Ren just ignored him.

"Something's wrong." "What is it Kina?" Sena asked. Kina was sensing something as she starred out the window of their house. "I can't figure out what it is, but I definitely remember it," Kina responded. "Do you know what it has to do with?" Akina wondered. They both went on either side of her looking up at her. She still didn't take her eyes off of the window and beyond. Then her lips moved, and she said. "Kida." Sena and Akina gasped as they looked at each other.

"Kohaku." Kohaku turned his attention to the voice. "I want you to find the demon called Kensie in the Easter Lands and bring her to me." "Yes Naraku," Kohaku said as he left. Naraku began to laugh.

"Oh my gosh! He did?!" Winry gasped. "It's true, but I couldn't stop him; and it was a complete accident, you shouldn't blame him," Ed said. They were all on the couch in the living room. Al and Winry were on one and Ed was on the other across from them with his head down and his elbows on his knees, starring at the floor. Ed sighed. "He's being so hard on himself, when it wasn't his fault," he said looking at them. "How is it not his fault?" Al questioned. "Lust was the one who almost killed Kida, Envy held me back too long and I couldn't stop the blast, and Greed got Inuyasha so angry…I want revenge," Ed said standing up and walking to the door. "You're not serious?!" Winry said standing. Ed froze. "You'll die too." "Please brother, don't take your anger out on the Homunculi's, I can't loose you too," Al said. Ed's head fell. He felt a hand on his shoulder…Winry felt so bad for him, especially Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was in Kida's house, he had come from a portable portal, the last stop before it disappeared forever. He had to tell Kida's parents the news. As he watched Shea cry into her husband's chest he felt even more guilty. Kida's mom was mumbling things like she should have never let Kida got to the Feudal Era, and that it was all her fault. "I'm sorry," was all Inuyasha could make out before leaving forever. Of course he didn't tell them that it was him who had…he couldn't even think about it, it was too scary.

Inuyasha popped up from the well in front of his friends. "Can we go now? I need to get to the Eastern Lands…to talk to Kaede," Inuyasha said as he began running. His friends followed.

As Star Fire and Danny were enjoying their meal they heard something…in the village. "Oh no!" yelled a woman. "It's a demon!" Lots of yelling and screaming came from outside the house. Star Fire and Danny ran out to see what all the commotion was about. They saw a ferocious demon with red glowing eyes, long nail and fangs. But the demon was wearing a black cape over its entire body. All they could see were the claws, fangs and glowing blood red eyes coming from out of the darkness of the cape. "Who is that?" Danny wondered. "I don't know," Star Fire responded. "Please save us!" Called some more villagers. The demon then pounded quickly at Star Fire and Danny, throwing back its claws ready to strike. The last thing heard in the village before it tumbled to the ground was the screams of the dieing villagers in the whisper of the wind.

"Who's that? Oh, ye startled me Inuyasha," old Kaede said. "Kaede, I need to talk to you," Inuyasha said. They both left the village so they could talk in private; as Inuyasha explained his troubles. "Wow Inuyasha, ye stooped very low this time," Kaede said. "Shut up you old hag this wasn't my fault!" Inuyasha yelled. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," he looked down feeling guilty again. "What do I do?" "Thy hardest thing…ye forgive thyself," Kaede said putting her old wrinkled fingers on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha took a deep breath, but his relaxing was interrupted by a powerful demonic Ora. He jumped onto the fence he was leaning on and leaned over. He looked out into the open fields, it was coming quickly.

"That damn dog," Koga stopped in front of Inuyasha who was so startled that he fell back off the fence. But this was not he powerful demonic Ora that Inuyasha was sensing. "What's wrong with you mutt!? Why has Kida's sent and demonic power disappeared!?" Koga yelled. "None of you damn business wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up in Koga's face. They both growled at each other. "Ne the fighting, can't ye both just get along?" Kaede said.

The demonic Ora was increasing, now Koga felt it. He turned around to the fields. Kagome and the other were now joining them. "Inuyasha do you feel that?" Kagome asked. "You bet," he said. Inuyasha was back to standing on the fence. But he was suddenly kicked off from behind and spun through the air, landing in the fields. Sesshomaru then landed in front of the injured Inuyasha. He grabbed his neck and held him in the air. "Damn you half breed!" He shouted. "What have you done to Kida?!"

Kohaku was in the trees near by, watching. Sesshomaru turned his head then dropped Inuyasha who followed his gaze. Now everyone was starring out into the fields to a figure in black! Starring and watching them. The demonic Ora was coming from that demon figure. 'Is that Kensie?' Kohaku thought. The demon cracked its fingers, its teeth showed as well as its glowing red eyes. "What is that thing?" Sango said.

The demon charged forward, jumped then landed on the ground pounding massively, spreading the vibration towards everyone in front of it. They were all knocked into the air; Sesshomaru flipped and landing along with Koga. Inuyasha caught Kagome in his arms. Kirara transformed and caught Sango, Shipo, Miroku and Kaede on her back.

Then a giant vine sprung up in front of Kirara and cut her side. She growled in pain as blood covered the wound. "Kirara!" Sango yelled. Kirara landed and fell over. Then more vines popped up in front of Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome screamed as she hid behind Inuyasha. Sesshomaru cut the vines easily and Koga broke them as well. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the black caped demon.

He then zoomed in super speed towards the demon. "Who are you?" He questioned. The demon chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know," it said striking its claws at him. Sesshomaru moved quickly to the side of the demon and grabbed its hood. He definitely recognized the power and skillful moves of this demon. It was only a few inches shorter than him. There's only one person that it could be. Sesshomaru pulled down the hood as the demon clawed his armor in half. The hair of the demon flowed in the wind. Everyone stopped fighting and starred in skepticism.


	2. A Surprising Discovery

Hey everyone! Likeing it so far? Hope so. Send reviews and let me know. I LOVE hearing you thoughts and ideas. Think you can guess who the mystery demon is? Read and find out!!

**Chapter: 2**** – A Surprising Discovery**

"It can't be!" Sango said. "How is that possible?" Miroku replied. "Oh my gosh!" Kagome said with her hand over her mouth. "No way!" Shipo said. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru stood in silence and confusion. He blames Inuyasha for what he had done and _will_ get revenge.

Still starring at the growling demon in astonishment, Sesshomaru couldn't find himself to speak up. "An imposture I presume," he said to the demon. "Tell me demon, who is controlling you? Who are you working for?" The demon still did not answer. "Show me your true form!" He yelled swinging his poison claws at the demon. But the demon jumped up and kicked Sesshomaru in the face. "Sesshomaru! Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled running after him. "Inuyasha!?" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha ran to the demon. "Kida! Is that really you!?" He said happily. She didn't answer. "Don't worry, I'll protect you this time," Inuyasha said turning to Sesshomaru buy staying in front of Kida. Sesshomaru began wiping Inuyasha with a poison that comes from his claws. Inuyasha just stood there and took it, to save Kida. But Kida sliced Inuyasha's back! Pain and blood rose up his backside. He yelled of the pain and dropped to his knees. "I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!" Kida yelled. Kida licked the blood from her fingers; there was an evil look on her face that never went away.

"I don't understand, what happened to you Kida?! I thought you were dead!" Inuyasha said still on the floor. "I don't die that easily," Kida said. Her voice wasn't the same; it was as if someone was saying it for her. Only she knew what lurked around inside her. "I am not Kida…anymore," she said. "Then who are you?" Inuyasha shouted. "Call me…Kensie," she said. "Kensie?" "Do you remember me Inuyasha?" Kensie said. Inuyasha didn't understand. How can this be a…Kensie?!...it looks exactly like Kida…except…it's a demon! Inuyasha gasped.

"I am the visions inside of Kida. I was trapped inside her helpless mind. All the attempts of getting out and telling her what to do…failed. Kida did have spiritual power, and it did take a while to finally get out but I did it," Kensie explained. "So what happened that helped you get loose?" Inuyasha wondered. "That Homunculus creator…that…Lust," Kensie said. Inuyasha gasped. "Lust?" "Yes, Lust was trying to break me, to kill me along with Kida, but I would not be so weak. When she began crushing Kida's head she was indeed crushing me as well, that was her goal, but I showed Kida one last vision before I finally took over," Kensie explained. "Why did you show her a vision?" Sesshomaru surprisingly asked. "It came unwillingly actually; they were all the actions I would pursue when I took control." "So where is Kida?!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said at the same time. They both glared at each other irritatingly. "She is now where I was; locked inside my head. Powerless to stop me now, because I am not going back," Kensie said. She held out her hands and fired a laser blast at both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha flipped backwards then jumped. Sesshomaru zoomed to the left and appeared right next to Kensie. He grabbed her neck and held her in the air. Kensie chuckled. "Don't be a fool," she said. "If you kill me…you kill Kida as well," she said with a smile. Sesshomaru froze. Then Kensie punched him in the mouth. Sesshomaru let go of her.

Kensie then took a step back. She turned around and fired a huge boulder from the ground at Kagome. "Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome screamed. "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled. Kagome was pulled from the boulder into Miroku's arms. "Are you ok?" He asked. Kagome nodded. Kensie then made many trees detach from their roots and fall forward…Kirara was injured on the ground where they were falling. "Kirara!" Sango yelled. "Heiakos!!" She fired her weapon and broke the trees in half before they could land on Kirara. "She's trying to kill us all," Shipo said nervously on Miroku's shoulder. "And she'll succeed too, if we don't get out of here," Miroku said. "Are you alright Kagome?" Koga asked kneeling down by her. She nodded. "Can someone please explain to me what happening!?" Koga said.

Kensie's hands began glowing greatly. "We have to move!" Miroku said. Koga took Kagome, Kirara transformed back into a kitten as Sango took her and ran with Miroku, Shipo was on his shoulders. Sesshomaru backed up into the trees and even Inuyasha regrettably left as well.

Kensie's hands went back to normal. She turned around and began walking; she noticed that a boy was standing in front of her. "Do you want to die too boy?" Kensie said. "No. I am Kohaku and I was sent by Naraku to find you," Kohaku said. Kensie didn't know if she could trust him, or Naraku but she went along with him anyway.

"The power is much stronger then I thought," Kina said. "And…it's moving." "Well where is it?" Akina asked. Kina concentrated. "The Eastern Lands!" "Well let's go!" Sena as they took off.

"Hello Kensie, it's nice to finally meet you," Naraku said. "How do you know my name, I've never met you before," Kensie said. "I've heard so much about you." "How?! I've been trapped inside this hanyou for centuries…you're lucky I didn't know about you…you'd be dead by now," Kensie said angrily. Naraku smiled. "I've called you here to help me with something," Naraku said, Kensie stood in silence. "I want you to kill Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," Naraku said. Kensie smiled with pleasure. "Couldn't I just kill them all?" Kensie asked. Naraku smiled. "As you wish," he said. "Now…what's in it for me?" "These shards of the Sacred Jewel," Naraku said holding out a hand full of shards." "Sacred Jewel shards?" "Yes, you are a demon, are you not?" Naraku asked. "Yes." "These will make you more powerful," Naraku said. Kensie smiled. "This pleases me," she said.

"Inuyasha what are we going to do? Kida has become a monster and…" "That was not Kida!" Inuyasha interrupted Kagome. "A demon possessed her. And I have to save her before she really dies," Inuyasha finished. "Save me huh?" Inuyasha turned to the sudden voice he had heard behind him. Everyone was startled. "There's nothing to save…she's gone forever, you're never getting her back…EVER!" Kensie yelled. Kensie was no longer wearing her black cape, she was wearing Kida's normal outfit…a blue kimono as long and same designed as Inuyasha's with pink and red markings on it and a pink bow around the stomach and tying in the back. "Go to hell!" Inuyasha shouted. Kensie pretended to act like Kida… "You want me to go to hell Inuyasha? But I thought we were friends…I trusted you, believed in you, BETRAYED YOU!!" She yelled as she pounced at Inuyasha. He jumped suddenly but still got punched in the mouth by Kensie. "Kida stop!" Kagome shouted. "Kida's not here!" Kensie yelled. She took out her swords and so did Inuyasha. "Inuyasha don't kill her!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was pushing back on the force being inflicted on him by Kensie's pair of blades.

"Kida! I know you're in there! FIGHT BACK!" Inuyasha yelled. "Hey genies…I'M STILL HERE!" Kensie yelled as she pushed him far back. "Besties Bound!" Kensie yelled firing a blast that circled Inuyasha. "I didn't know that she could do that!" Sango said in shock. The power was painful as it never went away. Inuyasha's screams pleased Kensie. She smiled. The bound caught on fire as Inuyasha screamed louder. "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled. "Miroku what are you doing?!" Sango yelled. "If I don't then Inuyasha will die." As the pain from the fire entered Miroku's Wind Tunnel, it suddenly began growing. "No! Miroku close it up!" Sango pleaded. Kensie was smiling with pleasure.

Kagome shot and arrow to try and purify it but only the magic was purified. "No! Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled. Koga growled. He jumped into the fire and brought out Inuyasha and set him down next to everyone. Miroku closed his Wind Tunnel and fell to his knees holding it in pain.

Inuyasha tried to regain balance and strength. "Hm, I got to hand it to you Inuyasha, you're a lot stronger then I took you for," Kensie said as he stood. "Inuyasha, you can't fight her, you're too injured," Kagome said. Inuyasha ignored her. "Try this on for size!" Kensie yelled firing another blast at Inuyasha. "Back Lash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled sending he attack back at her. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. "Cancel Attack!" Kida yelled putting her swords in an X formation stopping the attack and making it disappear. Inuyasha growled... "Fine, time for something different," Inuyasha said. Kagome saw hundreds of crystals form on Inuyasha's sword. She gasped. "Adamant…" he began. A grin grew on Kensie's face. "Barrage!!!" Kida put up a barrier but the adamants broke through. Kida jumped and blocked the flying crystals with her swords but they kept coming. She landed again and continued stopping them from hitting her. Then a crystal flew in from behind Kensie and in the middle of the attack stopping it completely. "Huh?" Inuyasha wondered. Kensie just stood there as Kina landed in the middle.

"What is wrong with you two!?" She yelled. "Doing training or something?" "Kina get away! Before she kills you," Inuyasha warned. "What?" "That's not Kida, it's a demon controlling her," Kagome explained. "Oh come on, I think I know what my own sister looks like…" "LOOK OUT!" Kagome yelled pointing up. Kina followed her point and saw Kensie coming down with her claws above her head. Kina quickly jumped out of the way next to Inuyasha. "What's going on?" Kina asked. "Too hard to explain," Inuyasha said. "Who is that?" "Kensie, her visions," Inuyasha said. Kina gasped. "No, this can't be!" She said. "What's your problem?" Inuyasha said. Suddenly Sena came up from behind Kensie and hugged her waist. "Oh Kida! I've missed you so much!" She said. "NO SENA! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Kina warned. "RUN KID!" Inuyasha yelled. But Sena did not understand, and she did not let go. But then Kensie grabbed the little girl's neck and held her above the ground. Kina gasped. "NO!" She yelled pouncing forwards but Inuyasha held her back. "No!" He yelled. "If you attack then she'll kill her. Now that she has a hostage she can use her against us, and you don't want that," Inuyasha said. Kensie was smiling. Akina froze when she got there. She growled. "Kida what are you doing?!" When Kensie didn't answer Akina got ticked and snapped her fingers firing flames at the demon. But she put up a barrier.

Still starring at Sena she began thinking. She had a plan. She put her nail under Sena's neck and cut her along the chin. She then licked the blood from her fingers. Sena was shaking with fear. "Maybe I could use this girl to my advantage," she said disappearing into thin air. "NOO! SENA!" Kina yelled running to the area where they disappeared. Akina and Kina hugged each other. "We have to find her," Kina said. "Find them both, and save them." "Yes, but how?" Akina asked.


	3. The Devil

Hey guys! Liking my story so far!? Well this chapter they go back to my 4th story, but don't worry, it makes sense...Hope you enjoy...bii

**Chapter: 3**** – The Devil**

Inuyasha and Kagome did their best with describing to Kina and Akina about Kensie. "What!?" She said. "Wait, I've heard of these visions." "You have?" Inuyasha asked. Kina nodded. She then realized something. "But there is someone who knows more about it then anyone," she said. "Who?" Kagome asked. "Kida's mom, you have to go to her." "We can't," Inuyasha said. "Why not?" "We need a portal to get to her house, she lives on the other side of the world and Kida could only do that," he explained. Kina thought for a moment. "Hey," she said taking out a crystal. "My crystal can teleport, the maybe it can create a portal long enough for you to go in and get back in time before it closes," she said. "Give it try," Sango said. Kina took out her crystal and held it up; she concentrated on it as the crystal turned black. It floated in the air and created a big portal in front of them. "Come on Kagome, we got to hurry," Inuyasha said jumping into the portal; Kagome followed.

They knocked on the door to Kida's house on the other side. Shea opened it. "Yes, can I help you?" She asked with a sad voice. "Hi, can we please talk to you?" Kagome asked. "It's about Kida," Inuyasha said. They all sat down at the kitchen table. "So, what's this all about?" Kida's mother asked. "Kida's not dead," Inuyasha said suddenly. "What?!" She said surprisingly but happily. "She was possessed by a demon, and we can't get through to her," Kagome said. "The demon possessing her calls herself Kensie," Inuyasha said. "Kensie?" "Yes, and we were hoping that you could help us," Kagome said. "I'm sorry but I don't know anything about demons," Shea said. "But if we don't stop her then she'll kill everyone she loves, even Sesshomaru," Kagome said. "Did you say Sesshomaru?" Shea asked. "Yeah, why?" "Sesshomaru was an enemy of mine, when I was Kida's age I fought that horrible demon. I thought he was dead," Kida's mom said. "Well we never heard him coming into this Era before," Inuyasha said. "Kida's visions have completely gone out of control," Kagome said. "Kida's visions?" "Yes." "She never told me that she gets visions," Kida's mom said. "So you know about them?" Kagome asked. "Yes, when I was her age I got them too…you say they possessed her?" "Yes." "Oh no," Shea said. "What's wrong?" Kagome wondered. "I was a thousand times stronger then Kida is now, she doesn't have the strength to get rid of the demon," Shea regrettably said. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other from across the table. "I was once possessed by a demon in my visions as well." "What happened to you when you were possessed?" Kagome asked.

"Well the demon was forced out of me," Kida's mom said. "Lust did that to Kida, she tried to kill the visions along with her, and it got loose," Inuyasha said. "She must have broken the barrier that kept the demon in her visions; I was hoping that this wouldn't happen," Shea said. "Please continue," Kagome said. "Well the demon was forced out…it talked to me, inside my head as I transformed. I was powerful, I had every power ever made, so it never completely took over, I had some control. But when the demon was about to kill the one I loved…I couldn't let that happen," she said. "He was the only one I had, I loved him so much. I would risk my life for him." "What happened?" Kagome wondered. "I saved him, as he had always saved me. I forced myself back, but didn't know that I didn't get the demon back into my visions," Kida's mom explained. "It didn't go back?" "Then where'd it go?" Inuyasha wondered. "I was forced out completely, a demon was loose now and I had to stop it. That's how the battle of the end of the world began." "Then what happened?" Kagome said. "I defeated the demon, but my love lost his life by protecting me. He risked his life actually. He gave me this crystal with every power in it, to keep for always," Shea said holding the crystal around her neck. "What for?" Inuyasha said. "Because when he risked his life all the powers went with him, I'm a mortal now," she said. "You mean I'm talking to a weak mortal!?" Inuyasha barked. "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled watching him tumble from his seat. Kida's mom giggled.

"Please tell us, how did you defeat the demon?" Kagome asked. "You must stab it in the heart," she answered. "Impossible!" Inuyasha said struggling to get back in his seat. "What's impossible?" Kida's mom wondered. "We can't kill Kensie," Kagome said. "Why not?" "Because if we kill Kensie, then Kida dies as well," Inuyasha said. Shea's eyes widened sadly.

"Let me go!" Sena yelled. "No chance," Kensie said. She was still holding Sena by the neck. She put her finger on her neck and cut it again licking the blood from her fingers. Sena was too small and weak to break free. Kensie tied her up and placed her on the floor. She yanked her forward and tied a cloth around her mouth tightly. She then put her in a huge back and chained her all around. She threw her over her head and walked towards the river. "Might as well not keep you, you're not that interesting," Kensie said throwing her into the river. "Hope you're a good swimmer!" She shouted back. She then jumped into the trees and waited.

Suddenly a splash came from the water. Kensie starred. Kina was in the water and was swimming towards her sister at the bottom. She separated the water so they could breathe. She grabbed Sena and flew out, landing and setting her freezing sister free. She wasn't moving. Kina then heard claps coming from the trees in front of her. Kensie jumped down. "Nice job...Sister! But not good enough, she's already dead," Kensie said. "What happened to you?" Kina said. "The best thing of my life! I'm finally a full fledged demon, it's what I always wanted, and what Inuyasha can't have," she said. "How could you want this?! YOU KILLED YOUR SISTER!" Kina shouted. Kensie chuckled. "So, I'm a demon now, I work alone, I don't need allies, so I'm getting rid of them one by one," she said with a smile. "And guess what big sister…you're next!" She charged at her with her claws but Inuyasha's sword got in the way. "Back off Kensie!" He shouted. Kensie smiled.

"What's the matter Inuyasha; you're not jealous of my power, are you?" Kensie said. Both stepped away from the other. "Why would I be jealous of you?" Inuyasha said. "Didn't you want to be a demon?" "Yeah, but what if I changed my mind, if being a demon means killing everyone I love and care about then I'll pass," Inuyasha said. Kagome was watching from near by; she smiled. Kensie smiled. "So pathetic. Who needs humans anyway; they're so weak and only get in the way. I'm glad that I don't have to deal with them anymore," Kensie said. "What?!" Inuyasha questioned. "Killing all the humans in the Eastern Lands in my plan, and anyone who stands in my way." "How many humans _have_ you killed?" Inuyasha asked. "Eh, a village here and there, that Star Fire and Danny; OH, and that useless Sena," she said looking at Sena and Kina.

"I can't believe you!" Inuyasha yelled. Kensie turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "You killed Star Fire and Danny! They were you friends!!" "They got in my way, so I got rid of them." Inuyasha growled. "You even killed your own sister!?" Inuyasha yelled. "Do you see what's happening here!? You're becoming just like the Band of Seven! Killing humans for pleasure! Kida you have to fight Kensie! She can't control you! You changed the Band of Seven and you can change Kensie!" Inuyasha shouted. "Why waste you time talking to that worthless hanyou? SHE CAN'T HEAR YOU!!" Kensie shouted firing a blast from her red sword that she had just taken out. Inuyasha shielded himself with his Tetsiga. "I know you can't hear me Kida! Fight back!! I know how strong you are!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kensie jumped in front of him with her sword ready to strike. "SHUT UP!!" She yelled swinging her sword at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed her off of him. Kensie's force was pushing Inuyasha's sword to the side; he could no longer hold it. His sword was forced out of his hands and to the ground as it transformed while sticking out of the ground to his right. Kensie's sword was now on Inuyasha's chest. He began backing up until he hit something behind him. He looked up. He was back to back with the Sacred Tree. He looked back at Kensie, an evil look rose on her face. "Are you ready to die Inuyasha?" Kensie said. Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!!" Kensie chuckled. "The girl cries for your safety I see, but it will be too late. And when you're gone…she will be next," Kensie said. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You will not lay a finger on Kagome!" He yelled. "Your love for her is wasted, why bother?! You'll see her again in the under world," Kensie said. Inuyasha growled. "So Kida, you're going to let this demon steal your identity? And kill everyone you love!?" Inuyasha shouted. Kensie brought back her sword then aimed it for Inuyasha's heart. Blood splattered everywhere. Inuyasha was alive, and shocked. Kida regained control for the time being and placed her hand in the way of the sword. The sword had struck all the way through her arm. Kensie was in pain. She pulled back the blade and sheathed it. She held her arm as she backed away. "I will kill you sooner or later," she said to Inuyasha. "Just watch you back, you'll never know when I'll show up," she said disappearing into thin air.

Kida had saved Inuyasha, but didn't' have the power to remain in control; Kensie was still more powerful and was still in control. Kagome ran to Inuyasha, hugging him tightly. "Inuyasha are you ok?" She asked. Inuyasha hugged her back without saying a word.

Kensie was walking in the forest, holding her arm, blood trailing behind her. "Damn that wretched girl, I need to kill these people quickly before she takes control again." "I know where to find my next victim," Kensie said. "The Eastern Mountains."


	4. My Beloved

Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me so long to post my chapters, you don't know how hard it is to think of ideas. You should sent me some reveiws, I need as much help as I can get. SEND SEND SEND!! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks and enjoy my 4th chapter!!

**Chapter: 4**** – My Beloved **

"Lord Sesshomaru! Why do we have to climb up these tall mountains?! They are the tallest in the Eastern Lands and are extremely tiring," Jaken complained. "Be quiet Jaken," Sesshomaru said. "Oh, yes me lord," he said. 'That demon has control over Kida's body. If I'm right then she'll go after all of the people that she loves, including me,' Sesshomaru thought.

As Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts he did not notice that the mountain was shot and Ren was tumbling over the side. "Lord Sesshomaruuu!!" She yelled. But before Sesshomaru could do anything he was blasted backwards. He looked over at Ren who was caught by Aoon, Sesshomaru was relieved. He looked over to the one who had shot him, and stood. His eyes narrowed as his eye brows went down. Kensie was standing in front of him. "Well, well, well, we meet again…Sesshomaru," she said. "What is your business for being here?" Sesshomaru questioned. "To finally put an end to my…lover," Kensie said with a smile; but Sesshomaru was not amused.

"So you intend to kill me?" Sesshomaru said. Kensie smiled. "Very well, try what you might!" Sesshomaru yelled taking out his Tokigene and swinging it at Kensie. She dodged each strike. When it was aiming for her head she stopped it with her hand, holding onto it tightly. "Wow, trying to kill me are you? You're doing much better than Inuyasha I've gotta say; but not strong enough to beat me," Kensie yelled as she fired a blast at him. Sesshomaru jumped back and fired his Dragon Strike. "Cancel Attack!" Kida said forming her swords into an X and canceling out the attack. "Besties Bound!" She yelled. Inuyasha could not take this attack, no could Rina but Sesshomaru was different, a demon. He walked right through it, not even affected.

"Ooh, strong one," Kensie said. "Pesky vermin!" Sesshomaru yelling running after her. "Persistent beast!" Kensie yelled. Both blades clashed together. Light shined throughout the area.

"Inuyasha, she's on the move again; I can sense her in the Easter Mountains, not too far from here," Kagome said. "She's going to take someone else's life," Inuyasha said. "Well we have to go to stop her, and save Kida." "How? I almost died!" Inuyasha's voice was rising. "Well you didn't, because Kida saved you, she's still in there somewhere and is fighting back, fighting to break free, to be with us; we can't just abandon her," Kagome said calmly. Inuyasha sighed. "Did you guys see what I saw?" Sango said. "What is it?" Kagome wondered. "When Inuyasha was trying to talk to Kida, Kensie shouted louder, it was as if she knew that Kida could hear you. If you ask me, I think that Kida has the power to break free but Kensie seems to be suppressing the power some how so she can remain in control," Sango explained. "That makes sense," Miroku said. Kirara meowed in agreement. "Alright, lets go find Kensie," Inuyasha said.

Another clang came from Kensie and Sesshomaru's swords. They swung and blocked and forced against the other. Then all of a sudden a crystal flew between them and stuck to the mountain to heir sides. They hear it beeping. They both backed up as it exploded. Then Kina and Akin popped out of the smoke facing Kensie, she smiled. "Let Kida go!" Kina yelled. Kensie just cracked her fingers.

Then out of no where Inuyasha and his friends appeared behind Kensie. She turned around to them. "How many of you want to die today?" She said looking at everyone around her, she grinned. "This must be my lucky day," she said suddenly charging behind her. She grabbed Kagome and continued moving. "Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled as he and Sesshomaru charged at Kensie. Everyone else tried to follow but was left behind.

Kensie jumped through the trees with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru not far behind. Kagome was unconscious, Kensie had dug her nails deep into her skin; mistakenly, now Inuyasha could track her blood. "She's going to kill her," Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru say. His heart stopped. 'No! I've got to stop her!' He thought. "There's no holding back, if we can't save Kida now, then she's gone forever," Sesshomaru continued. Inuyasha couldn't even believe that Sesshomaru was telling him this, neither could Sesshomaru. Inuyasha jumped up to the trees and hopped ahead of Sesshomaru. When he was back on the ground Sesshomaru zoomed up next to him. "Give it up Inuyasha, she is already dead," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha growled. "Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his claws at him; but Sesshomaru jetted forward.

They continued running until they heard a crack! They slowed, but before they noticed anything they fell into Kensie's trap! She had set leaves over a hole and hid. When they fell into the hole she popped up to close it before they jumped out. "When you kill each other don't forget to leave me the blood and bones," Kensie said with a grin. She stomped the ground and punched her fists together, as the earth moved and the whole closed.

There was a small light in the hole. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could slightly see. Inuyasha growled as he stood, he felt something under him. He looked down and lifted his foot. He gasped. "KAGOME!!" He yelled. He lifted her into his arms, sat down as she leaned against his chest. "Kagome! Wake up Kagome!!" He yelled. "Don't waste your breathe, the mortal girl is already dead I told you," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha growled. "Damn you Sesshomaru!" "Now don't take your anger out on me," Sesshomaru said leaning against the side of the whole with his arms crossed and on foot on the wall. Inuyasha only growled.

_Sniff, sniff_. "What is it Kirara?" Sango said. Kirara was scratching at the ground where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were trapped. "Stand back," Sango said. "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled. The whole was eventually opened and Sesshomaru jumped out first along with Inuyasha. "Oh my gosh! Kagome!" Sango said. Inuyasha set Kagome down, a few tears in his eyes. Everyone gathered around, except for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was looking out at the trees. He sensed something. Was it Kensie? Then a whirlwind blew in fast and past Sesshomaru. Koga was surprised with what he was looking at. "No," He said. "NO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU MUTT!?" Koga yelled. "SHUT UP WOLF! KENSIE DID THIS…and I couldn't stop her," Inuyasha said. Koga stood. "Then I will," he said taking off. "Koga! No!!" Inuyasha hollered.

Koga was zooming super fast through the woods trying to follow the smell of mutt; but Kensie was a full demon. Then suddenly Koga was tripped. He fell to the floor. When he heard laughter he looked up. A pair of feet was standing in front of him. He looked up higher; and saw Kensie standing before him with an evil smile on her face.


	5. The Dead Walks

Hey guys! Likeing it so far!? Sure hope so! Wait till you read this chapter! Chapter 6 is even better! Still writing it, give it time...I KNOW YOU'LL LOVE IT

**Chapter: 5**** – The Dead Walks**

Koga stood. "What's the matter Koga? Upset that I killed the one you loved?" Kensie said. Koga growled. "What happened to you Kida? You weren't like this before!" Koga said. "Maybe because I'm not Kida!" Kensie yelled. "You people need to get it through your thick heads! That half breed is gone for good…I'M KENSIE!!" Kensie shouted as she punched Koga in the face. Koga backed up, holding his jaw, starring at Kensie angrily.

"So why'd you take over Kida's body?" "To have my own body of course! Who wants to be a prisoner all their life?" Kensie responded. "And why are you killing everyone?" Koga asked. "That's what demons do right? I want to kill them to create my army of the walking dead, to rule this Era! The Eastern Lands have the most population then anywhere in the Feudal Era; with that many people in my army I will be unstoppable! I will become the most POWERFUL DEMON EVER!!" Kensie shouted. Koga was speechless. "Now it's your turn!" She said charging at Koga very quickly.

"KOGA!! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU MANGY WOLF!?" Inuyasha shouted as he ran through the forest. 'Kensie already killed so many villagers and 4 that Kida loved, I will not let her kill anyone else,' Inuyasha thought with anger in his mind.

Sango was crying as she stroked Kagome's hair; they were all very upset that she was gone. They all suddenly began hearing their names, very quietly and very slowly. "Sango…Shipo…Miroku…Kina… Akina…" Kirara growled; she was now glaring out in the trees in front of everyone, but the person just zoomed up behind them. She swung from a tree branch and knocked Kirara far into the woods, landing in front of everyone. "Did you miss me?" Kensie said still crouching on the ground.

"What have you done to Koga?" Sango questioned. "With the one he loves. Don't worry, you'll see him again soon," Kensie said. She growled and charged at everyone. They all split up when she swung her claws at them. She saw Miroku running to her left; she ran up to him. "Running?" She said not looking at him and continuing at his pace. Kensie cut short and grabbed Miroku's neck. She lifted him up then brought him to the ground; with her hand around his neck and chest. Miroku grabbed his sacred beads around his right hand. "Miroku! What are you doing!? You can't use you wind tunnel! Kida's still in there!" Sango warned, Miroku grunted in frustration.

Kensie smiled. "How did I come up with the idea of keeping Kida locked up instead of killing her? Her stupid little friends can't kill me!" Kensie said. Miroku just kicked her off of him. She then pounced at Kina and began fist fighting with her. She got hit a few times but got a few punches in, herself. When Kensie aimed her claws Kina ducked and revealed Akina behind her. Kensie's eyes widened when Akina snapped her fingers and fired flames at Kensie shooting her back to the middle.

Kensie stood then heard something to her right. She turned and saw Sango's Heiakos coming straight for her! She stuck out her hand and grabbed it; she spun around and swung it back at her. "Sango!" Miroku shouted as he saw his love behind knocked to the ground. Kensie walked slowly towards Sango but Miroku knocked her away.

Kensie sat up from her fall but couldn't stand. She felt pain and pressure on her right shoulder. She felt her blood running down her shoulder and her chest. Her head fell. Kirara had bitten her shoulder and did not let go. "You filthy vermin," Kensie said blasting Kirara with her left hand; she then grabbed her shoulder in pain. "Fine," she said looking up and seeing Kina and Akin far in front of her, Shipo hiding behind a bush, and Miroku and Sango to her right. "You wanna fight?! THEN LET'S FIGHT!!" Kensie shouted. She removed her left hand from her bloody shoulder. She crawled over to Kagome still on the ground. She held her hand over her and let the blood spill from her fingers and onto Kagome's body. Sango gasped as she jolted forward but Miroku held her back. A great amount of demonic Ora surrounded the area, the sky turned dark; power from Kensie's spell was increasing.

Red light came from Kagome's bloody body; along with the ground that soon began ripping open. The dead was coming back to life. Evil spirits took over; even Kagome began sitting up, but she was not herself. She was a zombie, and evil dead spirit. Everyone was amazed. They couldn't believe what was happening. As more came, some began attacking. They all had no choice but to fight them or die. As they fought they glanced back at Kensie's evil smile. Her eyes were glowing red as well.


	6. The Capture

WOW! This thing is getting GOOD!! Send reviews! Tell me what you think! Give me ideas! Thanks! Enjoy!

**Chapter: 6**** – The Capture**

Miroku protected Sango from the dead; she was still too weak to fight. Kina and Akina were fighting hard, inching their way towards Kensie but there were too many to fight. "KENSIE!!" Called an angry voice. Kensie turned to her left and saw Koga zooming in to a stop near her. "How can you still be alive?" Kensie said looking at his blood body, she had injured him quite badly, and she assumed that he was dead. "I'm not that easy to get rid of," Koga said. Kensie's eye brows lowered. Koga walked over to Kagome and reached for the Sacred Jewel shards around her neck then pushed the dead body to the ground. "Now I have the Jewel shards in my possession," Koga said holding it up.

"HEY YOU WOLF, THOSE JEWEL FRAGMENTS BELONG TO ME!!" Koga turned to his right and Kensie turned to her left. Inuyasha swung in by Koga. "I think you have something that belongs to me," Inuyasha said in Koga's face. "Back off mutt, I fount it first," Koga said back. "It belongs to me!" Inuyasha argued. "A couple of Jewel fragments can't stop me anyway. It's too late. There is nothing that can bring Kida back; she will soon fuse with my body and become me! On the night of the new moon, her power will be mine; her body will be mine, HER SOUL WILL BE MINE!!" Kensie shouted. "Kida will cease to exist." Inuyasha growled. "I will not let that happen," he said. "There's nothing you can do about it." Inuyasha took out his sword. Kensie unsheathed her sword too.

They charged at each other and clashed their swords together starring into each others eyes. "Even though I look like Kida, I am _not_ her!" Kensie said. "You once told me to be myself, that I shouldn't try to be something I'm not. Becoming a demon meant everything to me, but Kida showed me what it was like to be a demon…you. And the torture it brings to everyone. After seeing you and what you've done…I've changed my mind about becoming a demon. All I care about now is killing you and avenging Kagome's death," Inuyasha said with feeling; their swords still pressing against each other. "Kida I know you are in there! Fight! Are you going to let this demon take over you!? And tell you who you are!? Do what you told me to do, Kida…BE YOURSELF!!" Inuyasha hollered. "Lovely speech, but unfortunate for you…this is the end of you. SAY HELLO TO KAGOME FOR ME!!" Kensie said swinging her sword at Inuyasha's head; he ducked and aimed for hers but she blocked it with her sword.

Then they pushed off from each other as Inuyasha began talking again. "Kida listen to me! You have to believe! This is not the same Kida who wants to change the world! This is not the same Kida related to the most powerful super hero in the other Era!" Inuyasha said dodging from a few swings from Kensie's sword. "And this is not the same Kida who loves Bankotsu and Sesshomaru, not to mention Bryan! Do you remember what happened to Bankotsu Kida?" Inuyasha said. Kensie suddenly stopped swinging her sword. She stood still, starring at Inuyasha with a blank look on her face.

"Keep it up Inuyasha! I think its working!" Sango said when she noticed that Kensie's dead army had stopped fighting. "Kida you wanted to save him, to be with him for all eternity," Inuyasha said. "Do you remember what you had to do in order to stop the demons from killing all those villagers?" Inuyasha asked. Kensie still stood still. "You had to kill him." Then in the corner of his eye, Inuyasha could see a tear slip down from Kensie's cheek. "Kida?" Inuyasha said. Kensie dropped her sword. Inuyasha watched as it stuck up from the ground. "Kida?" Inuyasha repeated.

Kensie's head went down, her right hand by her side and formed into a fist. "So what you are saying is that I am responsible for his death?" she said without looking up. Inuyasha looked down in guilt. If Kida was the one speaking then he's afraid that he hurt her feelings, but he had to in order to get to her. _But_. If it was a trap set by Kensie, then he'd best be on guard.

"Kida is that you?" Inuyasha wondered. "Answer me!" Kensie demanded. All of her dead army had disappeared. Inuyasha was speechless. "I am not responsible for his death," Kensie began as she looked up and whipped the tear from her eyes. "But I _am_ responsible for _your_ death!" She yelled grabbing her sword from the ground and charging at Inuyasha. They clanged their swords together and kept swinging. Then Inuyasha twisted his around hers and spun it out of her hands. "I thought you had changed this time," he said. "Not in a million years," Kensie said quickly taking out her blue sword and stabbing it through Inuyasha's stomach! "Die," she said pulling it out. Inuyasha stopped moving. Kensie then heard something behind her but before she could turn around her back was slammed by Sango's Heiakos. It smashed her against Inuyasha and brought them both to the ground. Sango's weapon spun back to her as everyone walked over to Inuyasha and Kensie. Kensie's eyes were closed, she was laying on the wounded Inuyasha; both were unconscious.

When Inuyasha woke up he was laying on some hay, a big bandage around his stomach…without his shirt on. He slowly sat up and saw that he was in a big hut, the biggest he had ever seen. All of his friends were there, including Koga. Sango and Shipo had surprisingly convinced him to give back their Jewel shards. Inuyasha glanced around noticing that Kensie was no where to be found. "Where's Kensie?! Did she get away?" Inuyasha questioned. "Inuyasha, calm down its ok," Miroku said. "Yeah, we have it under control," Sango said. "How?" "Kensie is taken care of; the villagers have her," Kina said. "Where?" Inuyasha wondered. "On the other side of the village," Akina said. "Take me there," Inuyasha said about to get up. "No Inuyasha, you can't," Shipo said. "I have to." "Don't be a fool mutt, she'll kill you if you go," Koga said from the far corner of the hut. Inuyasha growled. "I don't care, I have to see her," he said getting up and walking out.

He walked through the village by himself. He was afraid that if the village was smart and large enough to make those huts then they could have the brains to keep her somewhere where she can't get out…and they could kill her! 'I have to get there quickly,' he thought limping down the village asking where they were keeping Kensie.

When he finally found the castle he walked up to the gate. There were two guards blocking the door. "Turn back," one said. "No one is welcome here," said the second. "Listen, I just want to see Kensie," Inuyasha said. "Sorry, no one is welcome here," said the first guard. Inuyasha growled; he was afraid that he was no strong enough to take these guys out; his wound was still deeply painful. Then suddenly the guys were knocked down by Koga. "Uh? Wolf…what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "Shut it mutt," Koga said. "Now let's go." Inuyasha followed Koga inside.

The castle was huge, but there were too many placed that Kensie could be, and there were guards were everywhere. They snuck around through hall way after hall way and door after door. Any time they heard voices in the door they backed up and moved on. Inuyasha began getting frustrated. He growled. "She can be anywhere…OW!" Koga had hit Inuyasha in the arm. "What you do that for?!" Inuyasha said angrily almost yelling. Koga was starring straight ahead. "Hey mutt look at that," Koga said. Inuyasha turned hi attention to a big red door far in front of them.

They both began walking forward as silently as possible. They opened and snuck through the door. They hid behind some old machine in the corner and watched what was going on in the room. In the middle of the room they saw Kensie in a container still unconscious. She was floating in water with an oxygen tube over her mouth. The machine was connected to many more machines. They were experimenting on Kensie! "For what purpose?" Inuyasha wondered. "Finally my machine is complete," said a man. Inuyasha and Koga ducked down lower. "Now I can drain this demon's powers and make them my own! _I_ will be the most powerful demon ever!" "Demon?!" Koga whispered in shock. "Start the machine," the demon said pointing to a human man by the machine. They human listened and started up the machine.

"We have to stop them," Inuyasha said about to stand. Koga brought him back down to a crouch. "No, I'll go mutt face. You just sit back and watch," Koga said. "No chance wolf breathe. I'm fighting to save Kida," Inuyasha said standing along with Koga. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" "GET THEM!" Called the demon. Red lights shined everywhere, the alarm set and guards crowded around Inuyasha and Koga. Inuyasha took out his Tetsiga, but it was lowered to the ground. He was still too weak; he couldn't even lift up his sword. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and stood by Koga. He growled. "I'll go after the demon, you take care of the humans," he said.  
No way! Why do you get he demon and I get worthless humans?! How about I go after the demon and you fight the humans, how does that sound? Besides you're still too weak to fight, you can't even lift you sword," Koga complained. "We're never going to agree on this are we?" Inuyasha said in frustration. "Guess not," Koga said kicking some guards to his right.

Inuyasha and Koga were now facing back to back punching out the guards together. The demon began getting irritated, and the human controlling the machine was distracted by the fight. The demon growled and walked over to the crowd. He held up his hands and forced everyone to stop. He made a barrier around Koga and Inuyasha. They both looked around wondering what was going on. "Whoa, whoa time out!!" The demon shouted walking toward the middle. Inuyasha tried to bust through but it was too strong. "What do we have here?" The demon said with a smile. "Hmm, a demon and a half demon; what a surprise." Inuyasha growled. "You better let Kensie go!" Inuyasha shouted banging into the barrier again. Koga was standing perfectly still, starring at the evil demon in disguise. "This demon is going to make me the most powerful demon." "You don't understand! If you take her powers then she'll die! There is someone else in there…I can't really explain it; but you can't do this!!" Inuyasha shouted. "Since when I have I cared about anyone?" Said the demon. "Now you get a front row seat to the show," the demon smiled and turned to the human by the machined. He motioned him to start it.

As the light shined so did the room. Inuyasha was getting more worried by the second. The water turned red, electricity started electrocuting Kensie. Kensie finally began moving, but only slightly. Her eyes were still closed but her eye brows went down. Kensie slowly moved her hands from her sides to her face. She went to her mouth, where the oxygen tube was…she pulled it off!! "Kensie no!!" Inuyasha shouted. "The fool," the demon announced. Kensie stood still in the red electrified water, her eyes were still closed. Her head dropped as her hands began moving up again, very slowly. She placed it on the glass and created some electricity of her own. The glass cracked and broke. The water, along with Kensie, spilled to the ground.

Kensie felt dead but she was not. She was so weak that she couldn't even stand. The demon was standing by her wet hair. "Kensie!!" Inuyasha yelled. "You sound like you're talking to Kida," Koga said. "That's because it _is_ Kida," Inuyasha replied. Kensie slowly moved her arms and began pulling herself along the cold floor. She grabbed the demons foot and began pulling herself to her knees from his legs. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his knees. The demon chuckled. "Going to give me your powers yourself are you?" He said. Kensie's hands were on the demon's shoulders, he head was hanging down, and he could not see her face; although her eyes were still closed. She then electrocuted him! He could not back away, she would not let go. She was killing the demon! "NOOO!!" Cried the demon as he fell to his death. Once he disappeared Kensie's hands dropped to the ground. The barrier around Inuyasha and Koga vanished slowly. Inuyasha broke through the last bit of it and ran to Kensie. He bended down to her and put his hand on her back. She slowly lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha. Her hands then left the floor and slowly reached for Inuyasha. Her arms rapped around his neck as she hugged him. Inuyasha was stunned, so he hugged her back. "Kida, I'm so glad you're back for good," he said in her ear. Kensie's eyes opened, she then flexed her claws and cracked her fingers. She was about to dig her claws into him but Koga gasped and kicked her out of his hands and to the ground once again. She was still too weak to move, so she lay there motionless. "What you do that for?!" Inuyasha shouted. "She was trying to kill you Inuyasha, I saw it myself," Koga said. Inuyasha turned back to Kensie in shock. "I thought for sure that it was Kida," he said. "Yes but it was just another one of her tricks," Koga explained. Inuyasha starred at her in silence.

"Now what?" He asked.


	7. Ed and Al Return

Hey guys! Sorry about making this chapter so short, i'm running out of ideas, help me out here. Although it is short it has a surprising ending. And don't even think about skipping to the end! You'll ruin the surprise! Enjoy!!

**Chapter: 7**** –** **Ed and Al Return**

"What's taking Inuyasha so long?" Shipo asked. "I don't know, let's just try and be patient with him," Miroku said. They all waited for a couple more minutes before hearing something outside. They all ran towards the door to find Ed and Al standing in front of them. "How did you guys get here?" Sango asked. "We still have Kida's portable portal," Ed explained.

They both walked in and had some well made fish. "So where is Inuyasha?" Ed wondered. "And wasn't there another one of you?" Al asked looking at Kina and Akina, noticing that Sena was missing. "Yeah and where is Kagome?" Ed said. They all stood in silence. Then they told Ed and Al the story, the entire thing about how Kagome, Sena, Star Fire, and Danny are dead, about Kensie taking over Kida's body and killing everyone she loved. They told them about the next new moon, that they had to defeat her then or it would be too late, and that Koga and Inuyasha had left the other day to find her, how she had been captured and they didn't know where she was. "I can't believe it," Ed said astonished. "Kida's alive?!" Al said. "Yes, but she is evil," Miroku informed. "Tell us where she is," Ed said. "No Ed, we can't," Kina said. "Why not?" "If we do then she'll kill you…" Akina said. "Just like everybody else." "We can't stop her Ed, no matter what," Sango said. "But you just said that sometimes, you thought she heard you, that she reacted differently when you spoke with her," Ed explained. "Yes, but it took so much to do it. The last time didn't work as well, you need to know the right thing to say," Kina said. "Kensie is very powerful, she can control Kida more then you think, and we can't stop her." "What's going to happen on the night of the new moon?" Al asked. "We're not sure," Sango said. "But we know that Inuyasha looses his powers, so we'll be helpless," Miroku said. "Wait!" Shipo shouted. "Doesn't Kida loose her powers on the night of the new moon as well?" He asked. "You're right," Miroku said. "What could that mean?" Sango wondered. "I think that Kensie knows that Kida looses her powers on the night of the new moon," Kina said. "Maybe that's how she triggers it! Maybe when Kida's powers are gone then they get forced out of her and Kensie takes control! Forever!" Akina said shockingly. "Kida will die!" Kina said. "But how do we stop her!?" Ed said. They all looked puzzled.

Ed had a crazy thought in the back of his mind. He shook it off. "Look you guys, you have to take me to where Kensie is," he said. "We can't Ed," Sango said. "We don't want you to get hurt," Kina said. They all suddenly heard something outside. It sounded like an explosion. They all rushed outside and saw many villagers rushing in their direction. They were screaming and panicking; running to safety. Everyone looked forward and saw the main castle catching on fire! It was the one that Kensie, Inuyasha and Koga were in! They ran closer to get a better look.

"Inuyasha we have to go! This place is coming down fast!" Koga warned tugging at Inuyasha's shirt. "Not without Kensie," Inuyasha said pulling back. "What are you talking about?! She's the reason this place is going to tumble over us!" Inuyasha reached for Kensie who was still motionless on the ground, but a simple touch electrocuted him, he could not touch her, Kensie would not allow it. "Let's go!" Koga said pulling Inuyasha to his feet.

Kensie floated to her feet. She began floating forward, her feet just inches from the ground. She was still too weak to move; so she was using Kida's powers to move herself. _BUT_ the difference is that she was using the powers that Kida had in her Era, the ones she inherited from her mom, and the ones that she could not use in the Feudal Era. Kensie used the power to move her arms in front of her. She then fired a blast.

Smoke surrounded the building on the outside as one last explosion sounded through the village as the castle tumbled to the ground. "Inuyasha!" They all worried. Then Inuyasha and Koga jumped out of the smoke and began running toward them. They stopped in front of their friends out of breath. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha looked up to the sound of his name. "You couldn't save Kensie, could you?" Ed asked. Inuyasha looked down. "She tried to kill us," Koga said.

They all turned to the broken down castle…they saw Kensie floating in the middle of the crashed rumble of the castle. "How can she still be alive?" Koga wondered. They saw Kensie's hands beginning to glow. But right before she fired her blasts a sacred arrow zoomed past Inuyasha and the gang and headed for Kensie but it missed and hit the half broken wall behind her. Kensie's eyes began glowing with anger. "That's Kagome's arrow!" Inuyasha said rejoicing. "No Inuyasha, Kagome is dead," Sango said sadly. "Then who shot the arrow?" Miroku wondered. Everyone turned around where the arrow had come from. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kikyo!?" He said.


	8. Three Days Left

Yo, yo, yo!! Wut up, my peeps! lol...How's my story so far? I REALLY!!! need more reviews...do you have any ideas for me?! PLEASE!!!! tell me, any idea is good, it doesn't matter, i just need some clue...or it will be longer to wait for my next chapter...well anyway hope this one is good enough for ya...enjoy!!

**Chapter: 8**** – Three Days Left**

Kikyo was standing at the top of a hill in the front of the village starring down at everyone. Kensie got angry. She turned around and grabbed the arrow from the wall. She let it glow in her hands then threw it back at the crowd. It headed straight for Inuyasha! He unsheathed his Tetsiga and held it up to black the arrow; but somehow it purified it and transformed it back into a rusted old sword. It then slowly began heading for Inuyasha's chest! Kikyo shot another arrow and stopped the arrow digging into Inuyasha's chest. He looked at both arrows at his feet as he held his bloody wounded chest. Inuyasha looked back at Kensie. "Blades of Blood!" He shouted firing red blades from his blood at Kensie. Kensie took out her swords and made and X with them and canceled the attack. She sheathed them and began floating higher into the air; her arms and legs hanging weakly as she flew.

"You will all perish!" She said lifting her hands in the air. Dark gray clouds began forming above her. Electricity traveled from the skies to her hands. It surrounded her completely then shot everywhere around the village, catching it on fire. More screaming from the village came from the front of the village. Kikyo shot another arrow but Kensie shot some lighting and destroyed it. "That pathetic trick doesn't work on me!" She shouted shooting a lighting bolt at her. She hit her! "AH!" Kikyo yelled. "Kikyo!!" Inuyasha shouted. He started running after her but another lightning bolt struck in front of him.

"There's nothing in this world that could stop her! We're all doomed!!" Shipo cried cowardly hiding on Sango's shoulder. "I will not let you interfere!" Kensie shouted. "Interfere with what?" Akina wondered. "In three days the new moon will finally come. You will all die!" Kensie said. "You have three days to live…use them wisely." And with that Kensie disappeared without a trace. The clouds finally disappeared. Everyone looked at each other blankly.

That night they found an old abandoned hut along the side of the road and decided to stay there for the night. They were all completely silent. Once they actually began thinking about what has happened this last week, they became sad.

Christmas had passed already and Kida wasn't able to be there with her family, or Kagome. Kida's parents had already bought her, her presents so they put them in her room; same as Kagome, though her mom didn't understand why she hadn't come back home. It was now the 28th of December and the next morning was Kida's mother's birthday. And she wouldn't be there with her to celebrate it.

All of the gang woke up the next morning at about the same time. They were all still very silent. "I'm scared, I don't want to die in three days," Shipo whined. Sango held him tightly. "It's ok, we're not going to die," she said. Inuyasha growled and stormed out of the hut. He crossed his arms and stood in the middle of the road starring out into the woods. Ed joined him. "This is all my fault; if I hadn't tried to kill Lust and accidentally hit Kida then Kensie wouldn't have come out and we wouldn't be in this situation," Inuyasha said. "No, she would have come out either way. Didn't you hear her? She said that she was forcing her way out every time that Kida had a vision, she would have come out eventually," Ed said. Inuyasha sighed. "But I helped her get out." "Come on Inuyasha…Kensie is stronger than Kida, she's keeping her powers locked up so she can't use them. So all we have to do is get to Kida or get her powers out, if we do that then she'll be able to regain control on her own; you said yourself that you knew how strong she was. Kida can fight for herself. She's part of our group and we can't let her down, and even she'll need help to defeat Kensie, just as much as we do," Ed finished. Inuyasha only looked down, thinking about what he had said. It had made sense to him…completely. But before he could think any further he heard something moving in the bushes in front of him. He grabbed his sword and growled.

"Who's there?" He said. "Come out now!" Ed looked forward…the person who came out stunned them both. "Star Fire?" They both said. Star Fire walked out of the woods and stood in front of the two boys. Then suddenly a green blast came from over the trees and hit Ed! "ED!" Inuyasha yelled as Star Fire charged at him. Inuyasha blocked her strong fists with his Tetsiga and looked over at the pile of smoke where Ed had gotten hit. His eyes widened. Ed was still alive; he had used his Alchemy to make a huge cement wall form in front of him. Ed dropped his head with his left hand still on the wall. "Close call, heh," he said in relief. Inuyasha turned his attention back to Star Fire who threw numerous punches at Inuyasha's sword. She wasn't even bleeding! 'How can that be?!' Inuyasha wondered. Danny then flipped from the top of the trees and landing in front of Ed's wall. He kicked it down almost on top of Ed, the pounced at him quickly. Ed backed up and began throwing some punches.

Star Fire was the strongest girl the Inuyasha knew, every hit she kept coming back without a second to catch her breath, she wouldn't stop through punches and blasts from her hands and never got tired. Inuyasha on the other hand _was_ getting tired; he couldn't take anymore of this. He looked over at Ed and Danny and saw that Danny wasn't as good as Star Fire but was still pretty strong. Inuyasha saw Alchemy tricks like never before, different things and different times, it was incredible. He began seeing a different side of life at that time.

Star Fire began pushing Inuyasha's Tetsiga towards his neck, she was stronger then he was so she was able to get him on the ground and the sword to cut his neck. Inuyasha struggled to get up; he was able to kick her off with his feet. Then Ed's blue Alchemy formed behind her. She turned around on the ground. A huge cement block formed behind her then fell on top of her smashing her to he ground. "OO, that's gotta hurt," Ed said with a smile. But it soon faded when Danny pounced at him and nailed him in the jaw. Inuyasha whipped his hand over his neck and got it covered in blood. "Blades of Blood!!" He yelled firing the attack at Danny. Ed stood with a smile. But both Ed and Inuyasha turned to the cement block over Star Fire…it was moving!! "That's impossible!" Ed said. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha growled. Star Fire was struggling to pick it up but _was_ picking it up over her head and slowly standing. She then had it completely over her head. She threw it at Inuyasha who held up his Tetsiga to it. Inuyasha, with trouble, cut the cement in half. Star Fire charged at him but was hit by Sango's Heiakos! She was knocked back to the ground. Inuyasha's eyes watched as the Heiakos went straight for Danny who was no on top of Ed. It knocked him far off then landed back in Sango's hand. "Thanks," Ed said still laying on the ground looking at her upside down. Sango smiled.

Star Fire flipped up. "This is not over," she said jumping into the sky and flying away. "Come the new moon, you will pay," Danny said flying off as well. "Brother! Are you ok?!" Al asked running over to him. "Yeah, I'm fine," Ed said sitting up. "Brother, how can they still be alive if they were dead? Could it be Human Transmutation?" Al said. "No," Ed replied. "What?" "Human Transmutation doesn't work in this Era. You can bring people back from the dead without loosing something in return; you can do it with a simple Sacred Jewel shard, and some flesh, or even some spells of witch demons; it's different here Al," Ed explained. Al looked down.

"So Ed." Ed turned his head to Inuyasha who was starring up into the trees. "Yeah?" "You said…the two options that we had to save ourselves were to either get to Kida, which we've failed to do…or…get her powers back in her control so that she can regain control and save us," Inuyasha said. "Yeah." "Tell me," Inuyasha said turning his head to Ed. "Do you have any idea how to get Kida's powers back in her control?" Inuyasha asked.


	9. Cat Troubles

Fasination rises! lol, I hope you enjoy this one, I really got into it. Lots of other people say they liked it. Hope YOU do too!!

**Chapter: 9**** – Cat Troubles **

"She has done well; for a half demon," Naraku said. He was starring into a mirror that Kanna always carries with her. Kanna was the first incarnation of Naraku; she was detached from his body and is his servant. Her mirror is able to steal human souls, reflect attacks and see anyone anywhere in the Feudal Era. Kanna never shows any sign of emotion and never puts down her mirror; she is also very quiet. Naraku was using it to spy on Kensie and her old friends. "The girl seems quite talented," Kagra said. Kagra was Naraku's second detachment; she has no heart because Naraku holds it in his possession. Any time that she messes up or does something wrong purposely, she is punished painfully. Naraku already knows that Kagra hates him and plans to kill him when ever she gets the chance, but Naraku will never give her that chance. Kagra carries around a fan for a weapon and controls the wind around her, its very strong.

"What should we do?" Kagra asked. "Lets keep watching, maybe she'll surprise us," Naraku answered. "But if she doesn't…Kohaku, you'll know what to do." "Yes master Naraku," Kohaku said.

"Inuyasha how much further?" Shipo asked. "Oh, quit your whining, don't you want to save Kida?" Inuyasha said looked back at his friends. "Yes, but you don't even know where you're going," Shipo said on Miroku's shoulder. "Sure I do," Inuyasha said. They then came to a dead end. "You do, do you?" Shipo mocked. "Shut up!" Ed walked in front and created a doorway through the wall. They all walked through.

They came upon a strange town. It was the smallest town they'd ever seen. They looked down on it and saw little people walking around. They were crawling on their hands and feet. Were they even people? They all wondered. They looked half people, half cat. They continued walking down. "Hey," Inuyasha said stopping them. "Remember the last time we came across cat demons, they kidnapped Kagome, Sango and Miroku, and planned to sacrifice you guys to bring back their master, be on your guard," Inuyasha warned. Just the sound of himself saying Kagome's name made him shutter, he couldn't take anymore of this. He felt so horrible about her death; he still couldn't believe that he was gone. There was no time to burry her because Kensie was still around; and still fighting. He couldn't even tell her how sorry he was that he let her down. He felt like crying, but held them back. Men don't show their tears.

They walked closer to the tiny village and most of the cat demons were actually cats, only some were half human. "Well this is a little strange," Akina said. Kina elbowed her in the arm. "What?!" "You have to admit, these guys are a little cute," Sango said looking at them running across the floor at their feet. One white one jumped over to them and sat in front of them. "Aww," some of them said.

Sango bent down to pet it as it began purring. "It's so adorable," she said. "Why thank you," the little kitten said. Sango jumped up startled. "It can talk?" Everyone questioned. "Yes," the kitten said. "How is that possible?" Shipo asked. "I don't even know," Miroku said. The kitten was suddenly surrounded by black flames and grew in size. It became into a cat demon who was half human…a girl.

"Hi, I'm Katana," she said. "Hello…" Sango said introducing everyone. "So how can you form from a white cat to a black one?" Shipo wondered. "And why?" Akina asked. "My people transform from cat to human every now and again, it's to keep our enemies from finding out who we really are, and from hurting us. Normally people don't come down to these parts of the woods so we're always safe, and we know that it's hard to kill a defenseless cat who has done nothing wrong. Even demons who plan to eat other demons don't bother with us because since we're so small, there is barley any meat on us so they move on," Katana explained. "Great strategy," Miroku said. Sango could tell that he liked her beauty so she hit him in the head with her Heiakos. He rubbed his bump for a while ask Katana continued. "Some of my people even can make themselves look entirely different from their cat form to their human form, as have I."

"Do you have any fair maidens in your village?" Miroku asked. "Uh, sure," Katana said in a wondering voice. "Follow me, I'll show you around," she said turning and leading them into the small town. "Oh, most certainly," Miroku said going first. Sango rolled her eyes.

As they walked down through the town they noticed some cat demons starring at them. Miroku was starring blindly back at the girls he kept passing. Sango smacking him in the back of his head to knock some sense into him. "Ow, what you'd do that for?" Miroku asked, glancing back. "Idiot," Shipo said on Sango's shoulder. Sango didn't answer; she didn't even look at him. Miroku turned back around concerned.

She entered the biggest hut in the town; it was more like a castle hut. It was well made and had many rooms in it, lots of different colors of the cats living in it. "I thought cat demons were evil," Shipo said on Sango's shoulder. "Not all of us, some are abandoned cats who were chased from their homes by the evil cats, but others still desire power," Katana explained as they walked down the halls. "Half of this Era is evil cat demons and half is good. The ones in the Western Lands are evil, and the Eastern Lands were good, it's a good thing you guys came to the right one," Katana said with a smile. "That's right, when we fought those cats the last time they were some where up in the Western Valley, they said they came down from the great battle with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father," Miroku explained. "Yes, the evil cat demons' master got in a fight with the great dog demon and lost, they fled from the lands and went deeper into the Western Lands, hopefully far enough away to never bother anyone again," Katana said. 'Wow, she's really smart,' Shipo thought.

Katana stopped when she was much further into the hallway. She opened two rooms and showed them inside. "This should be big enough for the boys to fit, right?" "Yeah, thanks" Shipo said bouncing in. "And there's a door along the wall connected to the other room where the girls will be staying," Katana explained. "Sweet," Miroku said. "But don't worry, you will be able to lock it on your side," Katana whispered to the girls. "Good thing," Sango said walking into her room. "When you guys are all settled you can meet me outside your rooms and we'll have dinner then I'll show you to some of my friends," Katana said leaving them and disappearing into the halls. "I thought she was nice," Shipo said. "But we're not here to stay for the night and make new friends Shipo, we're here to find the secret to releasing Kida's powers, and this is not the correct town," Inuyasha said in frustration. "Maybe, but maybe not," Ed said. "What?" "That's no necessarily true, cat demons have more power in this Era…so I've been told, and I've found out that their amazing ability to transform proves that their powers are unique, and their skills explain the correct format that helps us find out the information that we need with Kida's powers…this could work," Ed explained. "Yes, I get it too," Al said. Miroku nodded and Inuyasha was silent. Shipo was on the ground holding his head, "ugh! My head hurts!" He said.

"I thought that Katana was a very sweet girl," Sango said letting Kirara stretch her legs from being held all that time. "Yes, she's seems quite young," Kina said sitting on a bed. "Yeah, pretty smart too, you know, for a cat demon," Akina added. "Do you think she knows anything about Kensie or Kida's powers?" Sango wondered. "Doubt it; this little town could have been around for a while but their still to small to notice anything, or to far away. And Kensie wouldn't think about coming down here," Kina explained. They all sighed in exhaustion.

"Katana," came a voice behind Katana who was in her room on her bed, starring out the window. Katana turned to the doorway to the voice.

"I saw you bring some outsiders into the town," the voice said. Katana jumped from her bed and to the floor bowing. "I know brother but they seemed lost, and they were only passing through; I thought that I could offer them some food and hospitality," Katana said looking up. "NO! How many times do I have to tell you this Katana! No outsiders are allowed in this town, its too helpless and weak, we cannot afford to loose anyone again," her brother shouted. "But…" "NO BUTS! NOW GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" He yelled kicking Katana in the eye and leaving. Katana lay there shocked and hurt, but as if it had happened often.

Later on that night Katana met everyone in the hallway of their rooms. "Sorry I'm late guys," she said. "Why is your eye all red?" Sango wondered. "Oh, it's nothing," she said. "Follow me, dinner is waiting," she said walking forward. 'I don't care what brother says, these people have been nice to me so far, if anything gets out of hand then I'll throw them out, but they needed help so I'm helping them; he may be the boss of this town, but he is _not_ the boss of me,' Katana thought.

They walked into the next hallway then entered a room with a large table with tons of food on the table. "Whoa!" Everyone said amazingly. They all ran to their seats and dug in. Katana smiled as she watched her new friends enjoying her cooking.

When the tour of the building finally came more cat demons began wondering who Katana were showing around. They've never seen outsiders in a very long time. "Why is everyone starring at us?" Shipo asked. "I guess its because you look different to them and they don't see outsiders come around her much; and if we do we hide because we can never tell if they're evil or not," Katana answered. "How could you tell if we were evil or not?" Sango said. "I didn't at first, but when I saw you standing and starring at the town for a while I figured that if you were evil, then you would have attacked our town by now, besides you were caring along cute little demons and one of you are demon slayer are you not?" Sango nodded. "Demon slayers only attack demons who are disrupting a village or are evil, just looking at us, we are always peaceful, so you couldn't be evil," Katana said smiling.

They came to the final hallway and Katana got a little nervous. Miroku noticed her shaking a bit. "Is everything alright Katana?" He asked. "Oh, yes everything is fine, no worries," Katana said turning to him with a smile; but when she turn back she looked sad and worried again. Her brother's office was up ahead and she didn't want him seeing her showing the travelers around the main hut. They continued walking when Katana suddenly stopped after the last door before the one right in front of her. "Aren't we going into that one as well?" Shipo asked. "No, no one is allowed in that room," Katana answered turning around and walking forward. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the door. He heard voices. His ears wiggled as he paid attention to the conversation. "This way please," Katana said. The rest of the group followed, except for Inuyasha who inched his way to the door. Katana looked behind her and gasped. "No, please don't go in there!" She warned running to him. Inuyasha placed an ear on the door and listened. "We have nothing else to loose, if we combined these jewel fragments then we can become more powerful then _all _of the evil cats, we can finally take them down," one voice said. "Yes but they come every month looking for stocks of our food, only because they are more powerful then us, they even take a young cat women along with them," said a deeper voice. "Which is exactly why we can use them; we can also use them on that powerful demon coming soon," said the first voice. "How much do you have?" "More then them, I know that."

But before Inuyasha could hear anymore his other ear was yanked from the door. "I told you not to go in there!" Katana shouted. "I didn't!" Inuyasha heard footsteps coming from the room. They had heard them. Inuyasha yanked back his sleeve that Katana was holding onto. "I heard them in there; they said that they had some jewel shards! And they're going to be mine!" Inuyasha said taking out his giant sword. Katana gasped in fright as she backed up. 'So they are evil!' She thought. The door then opened. Inuyasha turned his attention to the leader and another unfamiliar cat. "Who are you and why have you come?" Said the leader. "Look enough chit chat, I'm not hear for introductions! Now hand over the jewel shards!" Inuyasha said holding up his sword. "No!" Katana said running in front of Inuyasha and the leader. "Please don't Inuyasha! He is my brother!" Katana shouted. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he lowered his sword. "What?!" All of the others were shocked yet confused. Inuyasha growled as he sheathed his sword. "KATANA!" Shouted her brother. Katana turned to her brother. "Please forgive me brother Koton, I had no idea!" She said bowing. "Huh?!" Inuyasha said confusingly. "What did I JUST tell you?! No travelers!! Now that you know that they are not welcome here and are dangerous! Dispose of them quickly!" He said. "Dispose of!? Look pal! We're not going anywhere without the jewel shards!" Inuyasha said pointing at Koton.

"The jewel shards are staying with me…why do you wish to take them from us? We have not done anything to harm you. My ingrate sister even fed you and gave you a place to stay, if it wasn't for her then you would have died by now," Koton said. "Yeah right! By who?!" Inuyasha questioned. "By Kensie." Everyone gasped. "You know about Kensie?" Inuyasha asked. "Of course we do, she's been terrorizing this area for the past week, and will soon be unstoppable in the next new moon, and we have plans for these shards and will not give them up without a fight!" Koton said. "Is Kensie coming?" Sango wondered. "Eventually she will get to this town too and kill us all, and we must be ready to fight our best. Even though we are cats we are still demons, and fearsome fighters at that, we will not give up so easily. 'That's so strange; I feel a presence from this demon, an evil presence, and a bossy one at that. Could he be the one who had injured Katana's eye?' Kina thought.

Inuyasha stood in silence. "Tell ya what," he said. "If you help us find out more about Kensie and her ability, then we'll help you get her off your hands," Inuyasha said. Koton smiled in agreement.


	10. Kensie's Plan

SO sorry you guys, this was a VERY hard chapter to think of. And with Christmas coming up, its been VERY hectic around my house. But at least i got it in...start sending reviews and giving me ideas...i could REALLY use them...well enjoy my 10th chapter ; )

**Chapter: 10 –**** Kensie's Plan**

While Inuyasha and the gang were off in the cat demons' town she was busy planning for her attack. She was calling forth millions of demons at one time. "This is only the beginning of my army!" She said. She held up her swords then killed them all at the same time. "Now…" she said filling her hand with the blood then pouring it on the dead bodies. "Come forth my army of the dead! Unleash you're strength and fight as my slaves! AND KILL INUYASHA AND HIS PATHETIC FRIENDS!" She yelled.

She and her army then headed for any village she spotted and killing it along with its people. As they flew through the sky, with Kensie on one of their backs, they finally spotted the cat demons' town.

She charged in and finally spotted who she was looking for. "Inuyasha!!" She yelled. Inuyasha turned his attention to her. "It's time to die!!" "In you're dreams!!" Inuyasha shouted spinning and firing his Wind Scar at Kensie. But a pile of demons got in the way and protected her! "What?!" He said. "The demons saved her by giving their lives!" Sango said in surprise. "Whoa!" Katana said. "His power is incredible!" "Yeah, Inuyasha is very strong," Shipo said hopping on Katana's shoulder.

Many demons then charged down for the attack. Katana put Shipo down on the ground and guarded him. "It's time to show you what we cat warriors can really do," she said attacking the demons like a maniac. "Wow, you're amazing!" Shipo said in shock. "Thanks, the cat warriors need to be good so that we can protect our town and our people. Barley anyway ever gets killed, we're very skilled," Katana explained. Katana was very talented, one of the strongest in her town; she was doing a great job keeping the demons from getting to Shipo.

"That girl is getting in the way," Kensie said. "Kill her." Then hundreds of demons went down to attack Katana. But again she killed each one around her. Inuyasha and the others were to the east of the rampage. More had been ordered to kill Katana. Kensie growled in frustration. Katana was too strong. She jumped down from a demon then landed in front of Katana who stopped fighting along with the other demons.

"You have caused enough trouble!" Kensie shouted. Katana growled. She then heard a scream behind her. She turned around and gasped. "Shipo!" She shouted. Shipo was being chased by demons. "You shouldn't have looked away!" Kensie shouted sticking her red sword into Katana's stomach, she suddenly stopped moving and stopped breathing. "KATANA!!" Koton shouted running towards his sister and killing any demon in his way. Kensie removed her sword from Katana's body and let it fall to the ground.

Koton ran faster with his sword in his hand. Kensie clashed her sword to his, stopping him from getting to his sister. "Shipo!" Inuyasha shouted as he freed him from the demons. Once freed, Shipo ran closer to Koton and Kensie. "Prepare to die Kensie!" Koton shouted. "Koton no! Don't kill her!" Shipo yelled. "Why shouldn't I? She just stabbed my sister!" Koton said. "Do you know the story of Kensie? How she used to be a vision to a young half demon girl then took over her body!?" "Of course I do!" "Well that half demon girl is our friend! We've come all this way to figure out how to save her! If you kill Kensie then you kill the half demon! Please reconsider!" Shipo pleaded. "Young fox demon, I am sorry about your friend but this is something that I _have_ to do," Koton said. "Think of it as…instead of my friend, think that it's Katana!" Koton froze. "Would you kill Kensie then?" Shipo said. Koton didn't answer. "I know that friends are different then sisters but Kida means _so _much to us, she's like part of our family…like a sister…" Koton couldn't speak; he even felt tears in his eyes.

"MOVE! NOW!" Inuyasha shouted pushing Koton away from Kensie and hitting his sword onto hers. "What are you doing?" Koton said. "I'll take over from here; you just take care of your sister!" Koton nodded and ran over to his sister. He found Sango there with her. "We need to see Kaede, she knows how to treat wounds very well," Sango said. Koton nodded as he lifted his sister into his arms. "How do we get there?" He asked. "We'll have to fly, she doesn't live that far from here; I'll lead the way," she said standing. "Kirara!" Kirara transformed as she hopped on; Koton followed. They then lifted into the air and took off.

Miroku was sucking up some demons with his Wind Tunnel. Ed and Al used their Alchemy to fight the demons. Flames were cast in all directions by Akina. And Kina was firing crystals at her enemies. Then an enormous demon came up behind Ed and began chocking him! Ed struggled to break free; he clapped his hands then made his metal arm into a sword. He then cut the demons arm and freed himself. He turned to it and killed it with one swing.

Then many four-legged demons surrounded Al. They pounced on him taking him to the ground. They began biting on his armored body. Al struggled to get up. He started ripping the demons apart and in half to get them off of him. He dominated.

Akina came upon a demon. She faced her own element when she fired flames at Akina. "Whoa!" Akina said firing flames back at the demon. "Who are you?" "I am dead!" Akina's eyes widened. "You mean everyone here is dead!? And Kensie brought you back to life!?" Akin paused when the demon didn't answer. "Where were you from?" She asked. It took a while to answer but she finally said. "I am from The Shia, where countless demons may live in peace," the fire demon said. "And how did you die?" Akina asked. "They sent me on a mission; _but_ they did not tell me of the large demon in the area. I killed it but lost my own life in the process. Now that I am back from the dead I seek revenge!" Akina was speechless. The flames of the demon increased. Akina struggled. She spun and surrounded herself with a fire barrier. The demon stopped firing and walked up to the fire wall. She peered inside. About to walk; in the demon walked closer but Akina pounced out at her. They rolled on the ground beating each other hard.

Kina was suddenly yanked from the ground and thrown into the biggest river she has ever seen. She was dragged to the bottom. The flying demon too her in its mouth and bit hard. She screamed in pain. She then moved the water away so she could breathe. She growled. "This is _my_ element you idiot!" She shouted punching the large demon in the eye and watching it fly in the air. Kina had no strength the keep the water separated so it collapsed on her. She brought herself up and began pushing the water to help her get to shore. But the demon came after her and grabbed her, pulling her into the air.

Kina struggled to get loose but she couldn't. "Let me go!" She shouted swinging and twisting the birds grip on her shoulders. Blood began running down as the bird tightened its grip. Kina pushed her hands in front of her and made a wall of water surround the bird. The demon bird suddenly couldn't breathe. It released Kina and sent her falling into the icy water as it flew away. Kina grabbed land and began coughing rapidly. She grabbed her injured shoulder and crawled out of the water.

Kina looked around, the cat demons were all in hiding, the sun was setting, Katana, Koton, Sango, Shipo and Kirara were gone, Miroku was resting, the demons had all fled, except the dead ones laying around the town, Akina was injured on the ground but seemed spirited, Kensie was gone and Inuyasha was kneeled on the ground with his sword in the dirt and his head hanging in exhaustion. She also noticed Ed and Al as well. They were out of breath as they sat on rocks talking.

Kina stood and limped over to Akina; she kneeled beside her as her younger sister lifted her head to look at her; Ed and Al worked their way to them. "Hey, are you ok?" She asked. Akina nodded. They were both breathing heavily. When Akina saw Kina's wound her eyes widened. "Whoa, are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine," Kina responded. Ed and Al had finally gotten there when Miroku had as well. "Well, we lost them again," he said. Ed sighed. Akina and Kina looked up at them. "They could be at two places," Akina said. "Where?" Ed asked. "The Shia or Kaede's." "Why Kaede's?" Miroku wondered. "Sango and the others took off there," Akina answered. Miroku was stunned. "Oh no! Sango!" He said. "She's planning to kill someone else," Al said. Inuyasha walked over to them as he sheathed his sword. "If Kensie's there, then I'm going," he said. "I'm going with you," Miroku said. "I'm going to The Shia," Akina spoke up. "Why?" Kina wondered. "There's something I have to do there." "You can't go alone," Inuyasha said. Kina was silent for a while. "I'll go with her," she finally said. Everyone then looked at Ed and Al. "Uh, we'll stay here and clean up, these guys are helpless without their master," Ed said. Everyone thought that it was reasonable enough. "Ok then, meet us at Kaede's at noon," Inuyasha told the group. Kina nodded, along with Ed. Then they all took off.


	11. Two Days Left

Hello again!! Well this chapter IS AWESOME!! Sorry AGAIN that it took so long. I got into a HUGE writers block...took me about a week to think of something. Well hop you like it...this chapter is probably my favorite so far...well have fun!!

**Chapter: 11**** – Two Days Left**

It was now pitch dark out; everyone was out at night without food, water or rest. The battle was far from over and they're not going to let anything get in the way.

"Lady Kaede," called a villager from the front gate. Kaede stepped out front and looked at her visitors. "Yes, child? Can I help thee?" She said looking up at a familiar face. "I have a wounded friend here," Sango replied. Koton walked up to the old woman with Katana in his arms. Kaede took a good look at the wound. "Aye, this way," she said walking into her hut. Kirara transformed and she and Shipo hopped onto Sango's shoulder as she and Koton followed Kaede into her hut.

Ed and Al turned to the cats down, everyone was hiding. "Hello? Cat demons? I'm a friend of you leader, he's away for a while taking care of Katana. He put me in charge. Anything you need just come to me. Al and I are going to help you repair your town, it's going to be ok," Ed shouted nicely. Each minute he saw more and more cat demons trustfully coming out of hiding. They saw them with Katana earlier, so if she trusted them, then why not the rest?

Kina was flying while holding Akina in her arms, her weak shoulder was getting worse. Kina began lowering to the ground, her injured left arm dropped Akina's as she swung and yanked downward; she only held onto Kina's right hand with her own. "Kina?" She said. "I'm much…weaker. Then I thought," Kina replied lowering closer to the ground. "Kina!" Akina shouted nervously. Kina tried her hardest to hold Akina but she couldn't. She noticed that her side was injured as well, which mostly what was causing her to become more weaker. They were headed for land real fast, too fast for them to land on their feet. Akina blasted the ground with fire and they shot back up in the air. They flipped through the air and Kina fell into Akina's arms as she landed safely but roughly on the ground; sighing in relief.

"We need to get some help and fast," Akina said looking at her suffering sister. She suddenly heard the sound of bushes moving around her…something was coming, more than one. Then different demons began coming out of the trees around her. "Hello," a girl demon said nicely. "We are from The Shia and we saw you falling overhead and thought that you might need some help," said the demon. "Yes, thank you," Akina said. 'Although they sound like robots,' she thought. The demons helped Kina up and carried her through the forest, Akina followed.

The Shia was much further from where they had landed then Akina thought. When they got to the village there were many different demons roaming around. They all looked so peaceful. "So this is where all the nice demons come?" Akina asked in astonishment. "There are even a few half demons living here," said the leader of the demons. Akina couldn't wait; she had so many questions to ask.

They were rented a hut and laid Kina down so they could attend to her wounds. Akina sat and watched.

Inuyasha and Miroku were running through the forest quickly on their way to Kaede's. "Inuyasha," Miroku called out. "How do you suppose we kill Kensie?" Inuyasha growled. "Don't start Miroku! All I'm concerned about right now is getting Sango and the others away from Kensie," Inuyasha said. "Right."

Sango, Kirara, Shipo and Koton were in a hut; Katana was lying on some hay resting. "She's going to be just fine, just try not to move her until her wound heals," Kaede informed. But just then they all heard loud thumping!

A few minutes of running passed and Inuyasha and Miroku soon noticed the clouds getting darker and Demonic Ora rising. "Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Yeah, yeah, I see them," Inuyasha said as he stopped running. They looked up and saw demons hovering overhead. They were going in the opposite direction. "Which way do we go?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha growled, thinking hard. "Ok, you go save Sango and the others and I'll follow the demons," he said. Miroku nodded then they both took off.

Ed and Al soon noticed the clouds and Demonic Ora, along with the demons. Some of the cat demons had already fled.  
Brother what is it?" Al asked. "Demons," Ed said staring up at the sky. "What do we do?" "Protect the town and fight…that's all we _can_ do," Ed said. "Take cover! Anyone who can fight follow me! Those of you who can't, follow Al," Ed shouted. Surprisingly there were some who were ready to fight, even the warriors; that pleased Ed. He turned to Al. "Get them to safety Al…I'm counting on you," Ed replied. Al nodded and ran towards the town.

Akina was walking around The Shia in fascination. "There are so many different demons here," she said. She came to a little festival for little fox demons without a home. It made Akina think of Shipo; he would have a lot of fun here. She bent down to the children and smiled. "Hello, what's your name?" She asked a beautiful fox demon. "Hi, I'm San," she said. Akina nodded, "I'm Akina. What's going on here?" "We're being taught for the new festival coming up," San said. Akina sat and watched the small demons dance around and have fun; she giggled. But she suddenly sensed something a few moments later. She looked up at the sky and saw it turning gray. She stood and stared. "What is it?" San asked. "They're following us," Akina said to herself. "Who are they?" San became worried. Akina turned back to her. "Listen, I want you to take the others and run to safety," Akina warned. San was confused but did as she was told.

Akina then ran through the town telling them to hide. Shockingly, most listened to her but those who didn't would be killed. Once she had gotten most of the village to safety she ran back to her sister. "Kina wake up! Demons are coming! I know you're still hurt but we need to find some shelter!" Akina shouted. But Kina didn't move. Akina became curious. Her eyes widened. "Oh no!" She said kneeling beside her sister. "Oh please no!" She put her head on her heart and felt her pulse, her own breathing rapidly increased. Her eyes wide, her heart pounding. "KINAA!!!" She yelled. Kina was dead.

Miroku was still running to Kaede's and was almost there. The demons were gathering quicker and headed straight for him! "Wind Tunnel!" He yelled opening his Wind Tunnel as he ran backwards. He then closed it up and kept running.

A few more minutes passed and Miroku finally got to Kaede's village and it was completely destroyed. He gasped. "Sango!" He shouted as he ran through the village. "Koton! Katana!" He couldn't see any life left in the small village. "Kirara! Shipo!" But he still could not find them. He went through hut after hut and was disgusted by all the torture that those demons had brought to this helpless town. "Anyone?!" But again there was no answer. He opened another hut and almost fainted. He was speechless. He ran in and kneeled on the floor and took the lifeless Sango into his arms and cried.

"Damn, this is like an endless war," Inuyasha said as he ran. There were demons following him. He growled. He unsheathed his sword. "Wind Scar!" He shouted. He destroyed them all but only concentrated on finding out where they were coming from so he kept moving. Inuyasha kept going until he came back to the cat demons' town. It was almost untouched except for some huts burnt town or crushed along with the cats that lived in them. Inuyasha walked through the village and looked around. He couldn't see anyone. He then saw a blue light up ahead, he ran forward. His eyes widened. He saw Ed fighting the demons. Blue Alchemy shined brightly. There were even some brave cat demons and warriors fighting and none had died yet. "Ed!" He shouted. Ed turned. "Inuyasha!" Ed ran for his friend. "What are you doing back here?" He asked. "We got cut off by the demons and I noticed them going into this direction so I followed while Miroku went for Sango and the others," Inuyasha explained. "Well there's no end to the demons, they just keep fighting and coming out of no where, and we can't stop them," Ed said.

"Kagra," Naraku said. Kagra turned to him. "It is time." Kagra sighed and took a feather from her hair. Wind grew as she jumped onto her giant feather and took off into the sky.

Miroku was heart broken, his only love was now dead and he wasn't there to save her. His tears gushed out of his eyes. He looked up and saw Katana. She was still alive! He set Sango down and whipped his tears. He walked over to Katana on the ground. It looked as if she was untouched. Her wound was still healing. Was someone protecting her? And if so…who? Miroku wondered as he looked around. He couldn't find Koton. He was confused. He didn't stop Kirara, Shipo or Kaede either. What was going on?

Akina was the only one left in her family, she still couldn't believe that her two sisters had died; all because of one of her sisters. Tears were still pouring out of her eyes as she held her older sister in her arms. She wished that she was there in time to save her. But the demons from over head began attacking The Shia. Akina was furious; she was taking her anger out on the demons. She was attacking them as if they were the ones who had killed Kina. She thought it could be Kensie, but what if it was someone else. Akina wanted to know who, and then…she wanted to kill them!

Inuyasha had joined Ed and the cat warriors with the fighting. He began attacking with his Wind Scar but more kept coming. Inuyasha growled. "Where are all these demons coming from!?" Inuyasha yelled. Then out of no where a huge yellow blast came from the sky and hit Inuyasha! "Inuyasha!" Ed called but he couldn't help him, more demons attacked him. Inuyasha struggled as he stood up. "Who the hell did that?" He said. He looked up and then covered his eyes as a demon landed in front of him, when it landed dust covered the area. When it cleared Inuyasha looked to see who it was. His eyes widened. He then got angry. "Kensie," he said. "Hello again," she said with an evil smile. Inuyasha held up his sword as Kensie drew hers. "Let's finish this," Inuyasha said as he charged.

After a few blasts and swings Inuyasha grew tired. He began breathing heavily as his eyes fixed upon his opponent. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Getting tired already?" Kensie said swinging her sword at his head. Inuyasha growled. Kensie swung her sword and spun Inuyasha's out of his hands. She held her sword up to Inuyasha's face. His anger grew stronger as he growled. "It's time to die!" Kensie yelled. She swung her sword but Inuyasha ducked and dove for his sword on the ground to his right. He held it up with one hand as their swords clashed together. Suddenly as their power increased against the other they felt a strong wind pick up. Then a large blue blast shot at Inuyasha and Kensie. Inuyasha sensed the blast before it hit. He quickly jumped out of the way as it hit Kensie instead. Inuyasha looked over to where the blast had come from and saw someone coming out of the trees. His eyes widened but in anger. "Sesshomaru!" He said. "That's a shame; I was planning on taking you both out at the same time. Too bad you sensed my attack before it struck," Sesshomaru said. "You stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you," Inuyasha said.

Then Kensie began getting up. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both looked over at her. She chuckled. "Nice of you to finally come Sesshomaru," she said. "Now I can kill you both at the same time." 'Then get my hands on the Sacred Jewel Shards that Naraku possesses; and become an even more powerful demon!' She thought. Inuyasha then charged at Kensie. Kensie put her two swords together to form them as one large one and held it up to Inuyasha. Their swords clashed once again as power shot everywhere. Sesshomaru pounced, desperate to get into the action. When Kensie pushed Inuyasha backwards she clashed her sword with Sesshomaru's. Then Inuyasha came back into the action and slammed his sword in the middle next to Sesshomaru. "Stay out of my way," Sesshomaru said. "No chance, you're not stealing my victory this time!" Inuyasha said. Kensie pushed them both back as she stepped back a little. "This is the perfect opportunity to kill both you cursed brothers at the same time!" She said. Her sword then began gaining power quickly and massively!! Sesshomaru swung his sword and it clashed with Kensie's. But Inuyasha jumped in between them. "Out of the way," he said. "Move it," Sesshomaru replied as he elbowed Inuyasha out of the fight. He pounced and swung back at Kensie who backed up swinging her sword to block his. Kensie chuckled. "You disappoint me," she said. Their swords smashed again. Sesshomaru's sword began glowing bright blue! "Move!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards them. He pushed Sesshomaru aside. "I'll be the one to save Kida!" He yelled holding up his sword and swinging it at Kensie.

Kensie pushed him back. She then jumped in the air and fired separate blasts at him. Inuyasha held up his sword to block them. They then clashed their swords again. Forcing against each other. Kensie was stronger. She forced Inuyasha far back to the ground. Sesshomaru then jumped over him and swung at Kensie as she jumped to the side. They swung twice then Kensie jumped back as Inuyasha swung his sword towards them but hit the ground. Sesshomaru ran back up to her and swung again. Inuyasha jumped into the middle. "Move," he yelled swinging at Kensie.

Ed suddenly fired Alchemy at Kensie! It hit her arm. "Now!" Inuyasha yelled holding back his sword but Sesshomaru got to her first. "Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru began swinging at Kensie who only fought with one hand, her other was bloody. Ed couldn't help much longer; his battle with Kensie's army was getting harder to fight. He was getting extremely tired.

Kensie shot Sesshomaru far back. Inuyasha growled as he jumped high and readied his sword to attack Kensie. She jumped in the air. "Dark Dragon!!!" She yelled with a black dragon surrounding her sword. The huge blast went straight for Inuyasha. "What?!" Inuyasha said. While in the air, Inuyasha held up his sword to the blast but was knocked far back.

Inuyasha stood. He growled. "Damn it, she's too strong. How did she get so much power?!" He said. But then he remembered something. He remembered her saying that she gets more power each day, until the day of the new moon. By that time she'll have enough power to take Kida's body for her own as well as her power; and that if he didn't stop her by then, and then there would be no stopping her ever! She'll be too powerful to be stopped and will be the strongest demon in the Feudal Era!

Something interrupted his thoughts. "Huh?!" He said. The blast from Kensie was coming back! He held up his sword but it wasn't stopping the blast. He growled. "Back Lash Wave!" He yelled. The Back Lash Wave sent Kensie's attack straight back at her. But it missed. Kensie laughed. "You're not bad…I'm amused," she said. "Damn, I missed her," Inuyasha said. Kensie chuckled. "Hey kid how's this!?" She yelled holding up her huge sword. Sesshomaru sent his poison whip at her and grabbed her sword. He pulled it down and sent the attack going in another direction. Right for Inuyasha!

Once Inuyasha got back into the fight he landed right by the blast Kensie had sent. He held back his sword. "Back Lash Wave!" He shouted. But Kida's Dark Dragon busted right through the Back Lash Wave. "My Back Lash Wave isn't working!" Inuyasha said. He couldn't stop the blast still coming for him so he stuck his sword into the ground and held onto it tightly and let himself get hit with the blast. Sesshomaru then ran towards Kensie. He swung at Kensie who moved away and swung at Sesshomaru who also moved away.

Inuyasha weakly tried to get up as Sesshomaru fought off Sesshomaru. Kensie's large sword then came down towards Sesshomaru's head but he punched it letting his fist bleed. Inuyasha growled as he charged to get back into the fight once again. As Sesshomaru punched Kensie once more Inuyasha jumped into the middle. Kensie back away and jumped into the air. "I'll send you both into the pits of hell!" She shouted as she fired her Dark Dragon. "You're in the way!" Sesshomaru said pushing Inuyasha out of the way. He stuck his sword into the ground and held onto it, letting himself get hit by the blast. "Huh?!" Inuyasha said watching as his brother got torn apart by the Dark Dragon. "Did you see that?!" Al said. He and the other cat demons were watching from a far and safe place. "It looked as if Sesshomaru put himself in harms way to save Inuyasha!" "Really/?!" Said a cat demon.

Sesshomaru's sword was glowing blue. He was on his knees when the blast finally disappeared. Breathing heavily and weakly on the ground. Kensie then hit the ground and fired another blast at Inuyasha. He yelled as he fired a blast of his own but it didn't work. "I can't get the Back Lash Wave to form," he said. The blast then hit Inuyasha! He yelled in pain as it went through his entire body and shot him into the air. It then disappeared as he fell to the ground. Kensie laughed. "Now do you realize how weak you are half demon!? Sesshomaru! It's your turn next!" She said. Sesshomaru looked up angrily at Kensie, very weak. He then spotted Inuyasha at the corner of his eye…he was standing!

"It's not over yet," Inuyasha said as he stood and growled. Kensie held up her sword. "It's time I send the final blow and send you both into the pits of hell with you're pathetic friends!!" She shouted. Inuyasha held up his sword. "Just try me, I'll block your attack with my Back Lash Wave," Inuyasha said. "Dark Dragon!!" Kensie yelled. "Now!! BACK LASH WAVE!!" Inuyasha shouted. "Fool! As if you're Tetsiaga alone could possible defeat me!" Kensie shouted; watching both attacks hit each other. Inuyasha was being pushed back now.

"I have someone I had to protect; which is why never give up!!" Inuyasha shouted. "AND YOU KILLED THEM!! I WILL DEFEAT YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!! FOR KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. Sesshomaru starred at him. His Tensage was shaking. He looked at it. "Tensage," he said. He remembered what his father had said to him. 'Have you someone to protect?' He then thought about Rin and Jaken, how they always said his name, and needed…protecting. He then began thinking about Kida. A big pause when through his head, then the words of his father again. He loved Kida so much, and Kensie stole her from him!! Sesshomaru's eye brows went down. "Someone to protect," he said.

Inuyasha fired another Back Lash Wave. "I Sesshomaru…HAVE SOMEONE TO PROTECT!! I WILL RESCUE KIDA!!!! AND KILL YOU!!" He shouted firing his Dragon Strike. Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike fused with Inuyasha's Back Lash Wave as they both flew towards Kensie. "WHAT!?!" Kensie yelled. The massive energy actually hit Kensie!! Light shined everywhere!! Kensie yelled in pain and failure!!

The light finally cleared…Sesshomaru's eyes widened along with Inuyasha's. "What?!" He said. "Kida!" Sesshomaru said. It was not Kida…it was her soul! She was smiling. "Nicely done boys, I am very proud of you," she said. "Kida," Sesshomaru repeated. Kida turned to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru," she said. "I love you, I always have, you proved to me today that you care…you proved that even though you are a demon, you can love and protect those dear to you; that makes me love you even more. I will never forget you," she said. "Inuyasha," she continued. "Even though they are dead, Kagome and the others are proud of you, and say they miss you dearly." "Others?!" Inuyasha said. "Well it is time to say good bye…for now," she said. "Wait Kida!!" Sesshomaru said. "We will meet again," Kida said. "Kida! Wait!! Did we kill you!!? Kida!!!" Inuyasha yelled but Kida vanished into thin air. Leaving both with confused and sad looks on their faces.


	12. Kensie: Wanted Dead or Alive

OMG!!! SORRY!!!! Wow, first Christmas, then Mid Terms, I never had time to think of ideas or write them down. That took extremely long, so sorry. Hope this chapter is good enough. Enjoy. OH, and don't forget to send reviews. I'll REALLY appreiciate it.

**Chapter: 12**** – Kensie: Wanted Dead or Alive**

"But Inuyasha," Ed said walking behind Inuyasha as he exited the cat demons town. "How do you know if Kensie is really dead or not?" "Because! That was Kida's soul!" Inuyasha shouted turning to Ed. "I killed her!" "But she said… 'for now'…that means that we'll see her again, and if we see her again, doesn't that mean that she isn't dead?!" Ed said. Inuyasha only sighed. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

All the demons from Kensie's army disappeared. Inuyasha was headed to Keade's to check on Miroku. Ed and Al stayed behind to clean up for the town. Inuyasha sighed as he ran through the forest; but he suddenly stopped and began listening…someone was watching him; not only watching…following. "Ugh! That damn Naraku…making me spy on this useless half demon," Kagra said silently to herself. She took a deep breathe and began.

Sudden laughter's came from the trees. "Who's there?" Inuyasha said looking around. "So Inuyasha…you've finally killed Kensie I see. Do you realize that Kida is gone as well? Do you know who killed her…for the second time!? YOU!" Kagra said. Inuyasha was spinning in circles trying to find out who was talking. The voice sounded very familiar. But the words were making him sick. Just the sound of Kida's name ticked him off. "That's right Inuyasha. Do you remember who killed all of your friends…including Kagome! You never even got to say good bye to her, am I correct?" Kagra said. Inuyasha began growling. "Well you did accomplish one thing…you avenged Kagome's death! By killing the one who killed her! And your friend!" Kagra began laughing. "You are so pathetic Inuyasha…when will you learn?" Inuyasha tried his best to find the person. He even began jumping into the trees; but had no luck. Kagra continued. "The one you love is dead! And there's nothing you can do to change it! Or bring her back! Because you killed the only person who can bring Kagome back from the dead! KIDA!!" Kagra shouted as she laughed. "NNOOO!!" Inuyasha yelled. He drew his sword in frustration and fired his Wind Scar numerous times. Kagra eventually flew away. Inuyasha's sword then stuck the ground as Inuyasha bent to his knees, breathing heavily in exhaustion. His eyes closed as his head dropped. "Kida I'm so sorry," he said silently to himself. "Please forgive me…please." He almost started crying!

Inuyasha took a deep breath and stood as he sheathed his sword. He slowly began walking through the woods. He got to Keade's village a few minutes later. He looked around…dead silence, there was no sign of anyone. "Miroku!" He called, he couldn't hear anything. "Hey old hag! You there?!" He yelled. "Sango! Shipo!" Still no answer. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned around and saw Miroku holding Katana, he ran to him.

Miroku knelt and set Katana down. "Miroku! Where are the others?!" Inuyasha as he knelt down next to him. "They're all gone, Inuyasha. Katana was protected, but no one is left alive in this village," Miroku said sadly. Inuyasha was speechless. "Katana is still breathing," Miroku continued. Inuyasha's head dropped. "NO!" He yelled, startling Miroku. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" He yelled, one tear falling from his eyes. "Inuyasha?!" "Kensie's army did this, she killed everyone," Inuyasha remembered something. His head turned right, towards the woods. "Kina and Akina…of course!" Inuyasha said as he stood. "Miroku, are you well enough to get to the cat demon's town in one piece?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku nodded. "Alright, get there as soon as you can," Inuyasha said taking off. "Wait! Inuyasha where are you going?!" Miroku shouted. But Inuyasha was already gone.

'Oh, please be safe, please," Inuyasha thought as he ran as fast as he could to The Shia by following Akina's sent. What he saw made him speechless once again. Hundreds of demons…dead on the floor. Someone had stood against them all! With no help! Some demons living there were still alive, hiding like Akina had ordered, and they were saved; even San was ok. Inuyasha smelled something. He opened a hut and saw Kina dead on the floor. "No," he said silently as he knelt down and hugged her. "I'm sorry," his head went up…he smelled something else. "No!" He yelled as he ran further into the village. He found Akina! She was on her stomach, her head sideways, her eyes dead open. He knelt by her and put his hand on her back. "I can't believe what Kensie has done," he said. "You fought to your death, just to protect this helpless village."

Inuyasha sighed and looked for any survivors. "Can anyone hear me?!" He shouted. Eight demons came out a couple minutes later. "If you want to live then follow me!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha put five little demons on his back while a few others ran; he tried not to run too fast.

He finally got back to the cat demon's town and gave the injured demons a place to stay. "Did you find anyone?" Ed asked. Inuyasha shook his head sadly. "How are the others doing?" Inuyasha asked. "This town is almost done and the cats are doing fine; but what about you Inuyasha? Everyone was taken from you. Are you ok?" Ed asked worriedly. Inuyasha sighed. "I'm fine," he said as he walked past Ed.

"Hmm, looks like Kensie couldn't kill Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. If she can't, then who CAN!!??" Naraku shouted angrily. "If you want things done right," he began. "Then you have to do it yourself!" he said standing.

Inuyasha felt horrible without his friends He was standing on a rock in the lake starring at the water depressingly. 'Everything is all messed up,' he thought. 'This pain feels like my heart's been ripped out, and it never goes away. Kagome. Why did you leave me? Life isn't the same without you. Come back. Please. I miss you. I…I…' Inuyasha closed his eyes, thinking of the way he felt about Kagome. Does he love her?! 'What's the point of living if you have no one to share it with?!' He thought as he leaned in. He was going to kill himself! He could fall into the water and not come back up! 'I'd die for you Kagome,' he thought. As he fell forward a blue light shined brightly. Inuyasha landed on ice! He looked up and saw Ed. He had transmuted the water to turn into ice. "Inuyasha! What is wrong with you?! I know you miss them but killing yourself is _not_ the answer!" Ed shouted. Inuyasha sighed as he sat up and put his arm on his knee. "We'll get them back! Don't torture yourself like this!" Inuyasha jumped to land and glared at Ed. "Well why don't you just stay out of it! This has nothing to do with you!" Inuyasha shouted in his face. He then stopped. He starred out to the entrance sniffing and wiggling his ears. "What is it?" Ed asked. "I sense a strong Demonic Ora," Inuyasha said. Ed followed Inuyasha's gaze and soon sensed it himself.

The clouds turned gray, the wind picked up; the cat demons and Al came out, wondering what was going on. Soon everyone heard a laugh. "I know that scent," Inuyasha said running closer to the entrance. "Ha, ha, ha!! So we meet again Inuyasha!" "Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted. "Well Inuyasha, at least my plan hurt some of your pride, now it's time to crush the rest of it!" Naraku yelled. "What?!" Inuyasha questioned. "This was all part of my plan, I called for Kensie and we made a deal. If she killed you and your brother I would give her some sacred jewel shards," Naraku replied. "You're not the kind of person to make a pack with someone and live up to your word!!" Inuyasha said. "Yes, well I would have killed her anyway, after you were out of the way. But it seems like _she_ couldn't even kill you…but _I_ can!" "You wish!!" Inuyasha shouted. "Then perhaps I should show you someone from your past," Naraku said. Then, out of the darkness, Kagome stood! Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Kagome's eyes widened as well. "Inuyasha!" She said reaching for him but one of Naraku's tentacles reached for her mouth and stopped her from moving and talking. 'I don't understand,' Inuyasha thought. 'Kagome's scent is fresh, just like it used to be, and her eyes look normal, they're not tainted red with evil, how can that be?' Inuyasha was very confused. He didn't know if she was real or not. Dead or alive.

"Kagome' alive. The sacred jewel shard in her back keeps her alive, like Kohaku," Naraku said turning her around to show Inuyasha the jewel. He turned her back around. "However, she was once part of Kensie's evil dead army, so when the shard is removed, she will not only die…but she will, once again, be a part of her army," Naraku explained. He pulled out the shard with another tentacle then removed the one from her mouth. Kagome's eyes then turned blood red, her eye brows went down and she looked at Inuyasha with an evil look. Inuyasha was speechless. "And the only way to stop the evil spirited zombie…is to kill her!" Naraku said. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Never!" He yelled. "Very well, but what will you do about them?!" Naraku said revealing Sango, Shipo, Kirara (transformed), Star Fire, Danny, Kina, Akina, Sena, and Koton! All dead zombies. Inuyasha's eyes widened even more as Naraku laughed evilly. Ed, Al, Miroku, and the cat demons were shocked.

'Uh oh,' Inuyasha thought. "Now what?!" "Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted as he ran up to him. "We can't kill them! Naraku can manipulate them and change them back at any time!" Miroku warned. Inuyasha growled. Then they all charged forward. Sango's Heiakos headed straight for Miroku. He put up his staff to block it but she pounced at him immediately. Inuyasha blocked and ducked from a few punches give by Kagome. Her nails had grown long, like the time the great demon Menomaru had possessed her and ordered her to kill Inuyasha; her nails had grown and she almost defeated him. But Kagome could be very much alive, Inuyasha forced himself not to fight back too hard Kina and Akina jumped past Inuyasha and Miroku towards Ed. Akina's flames and Kina's crystals shot at him but Ed had made a cement wall in front of himself to block the attack. The girl's jumped over it and chased him, while Sena began throwing hard punches at Al. "Please stop, I don't want to hurt you!" Al said blocking. Shipo, Star Fire and Danny were wrecking the town and attacking the cats, some fought back but others were killed.

In the corner of his eye, Inuyasha could see Sango hopping on Kirara's back. 'How could Kensie's army had killed Kirara?!' Inuyasha thought. 'She's been around since the sacred jewel shard was created, wait a minute,' Inuyasha thought as he sniffed the air. 'Kirara's scent! It's familiar, not like Sango's or Kagome's…which means!' "Miroku! Kirara is not dead! Naraku is controlling her! She thinks that Sango is the good guy!" Inuyasha shouted. "Gotcha," Miroku said jumping from Sango's weapon and holding up his staff to her sword and pushing her to the ground. He fired a Sacred Suitra at Kirara's head and hit it with his staff. The Suitra (a small rectangle sheet of paper with Japanese spells on it that was extremely powerful) disappeared as Kirara closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were not longer red.

"Kirara…are you…UGH!!" Miroku was hit with Sango's Heiakos and knocked to the ground. Sango then jumped on Kirara's back. "Kirara! After him!" She shouted as she pointed to Miroku. Kirara was confused, Miroku was her friend and she knew that, she wondered why Sango wanted her to attack him; Kirara didn't move. "Kirara! Now!" Sango yelled. With her eyes blazed over with evil. Kirara began walking slowly forward. Miroku was still on the ground, he held up his hand in defense and fear. "Kirara no! Sango is dead!" Miroku said, regretting it; Kirara froze. "Naraku is manipulating her, she's evil! Don't listen to her!" "Kirara obey me! Now!!" Sango shouted angrily. Kirara was confused, she had to choose, but she had a bad feeling about the way Sango was acting. She then went on her hind legs, knocking Sango to the ground. She landed in front of Miroku and looked back at her old master. Sango stood up angrily. She growled. "You stupid cat! I'm the one you obey! Not him!!" She yelled. "Now I must kill you both! Die!" She yelled as she fired her Heiakos at them. Kirara jumped back, ran towards Miroku, and flipped him onto her back as she leaped into the air fast enough to dodge the attack. "What do you say of sending this devil back into the pits of hell Kirara?!" Miroku shouted as Kirara growled of payback. "Sacred Suitras!" Miroku said as he sent on Suitra to her head and one to her stomach. As he came by he hit them both and watched as she fell to her knees. "Did it work?!" Miroku wondered.

Inuyasha was dodging almost every attack but was not sending any back. He sensed something nearby…watching…and not leaving. Inuyasha tried looking around to find it but Kagome was coming at him too fast. Inuyasha growled. Miroku suddenly shot Suitras at Kagome in the same places as Sango, and hit them as he flew by on Kirara. Kagome went to the ground. Kirara landed and Miroku hopped off. "What's going on?" Inuyasha wondered. "It didn't do much but I _did_ weaken them for the time being," Miroku explained. Inuyasha saw that Kina, Akina, Sena, Star Fire, Danny, Shipo, and Sango were all on the ground. 'We have a break for now…now to focus on Naraku!' Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by the scent! It was coming closer!

Inuyasha began searching everywhere. "What is it?" Miroku wondered. "I sense a familiar presence, the Demonic Ora is huge," Inuyasha replied. "I feel it too," Miroku said. Suddenly all of their dead friends began floating and startled Al. "What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha questioned. "No one controls my army like dancing puppets!" Shouted a familiar voice. "No," Inuyasha said. "It can't be!!" Their dead friends went to one spot in the sky and began circling. "The army is MINE TO CONTROL!!" Shouted the voice. Soon they glowed white! They could no longer be seen. Then hundreds of demons spilled everywhere. "Now you shall all parish!"

A powerful laser shot Naraku! A hole shown in his stomach as parts of his body tore everywhere. "What was that?!" Al asked. They all looked in the direction that the laser was shot. They saw a demon standing angrily No. A half demon. "Kida?!" "No! It's Kensie!" Inuyasha yelled. "It could be either!" Miroku shouted.

Who ever she was she began slowly walking forward. She looked extremely angry. She shot a laser out of her left hand towards Naraku! Then her eyes turned blood red in anger and shot a laser at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kirara with her right. "Who's side is she on?!" Miroku wondered as he put up a barrier. Kida/Kensie growled ferociously. Her left hand took out her red sword and ran towards Naraku. She began cutting his tentacles but couldn't get that much. Her right hand took out her blue sword and sliced her left wrist, as her arm fell but never letting go of the grip of her sword. "What's going on brother?! Why did she just stab herself?!" Al asked. Ed was distracted by what Kida/Kensie was going to do next.

She ran toward the barrier and easily broke it. Miroku held up his staff but was knocked to the ground. She jumped over Kirara and attacked Inuyasha. Their swords clashed. "Who is this? Kensie or Kida?!" Inuyasha asked as he forced his strength on his opponent. "This is…" she closed her eyes, her voice was Kida's and Kensie's fused together, it was as if one was trying to stop the other from speaking, like one side was Kida and the other was Kensie. "This is…" She tried again. She growled and opened her eyes meeting Inuyasha's gaze. "Inuyasha! This is Kida! Listen! When you and Sesshomaru joined in on the attack…it worked…Kensie was dying. But she still had control over my powers so she used them to save herself and force out my soul…which is what had talked to you. But I forced myself back in and now we share this body," Kida explained. "But how will I know which one is you?" Inuyasha asked. "You won'. Which is why you have to stay away from me…that…or kill me," Kida said. "Never!"

Kida closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. And with her bloody left hand, she stabbed her right hand so it would stop fighting Inuyasha…and it did. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What are you doing?!" He asked. Now with both bloody arms, she jumped backwards; mixing between Kida and Kensie. "Kida wait!" Inuyasha called as he held out his hand out to her. "I must distance myself from you all, before I kill you too," Kida said. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but Kida spoke first. "I know that you will not run Inuyasha," she said. "So I will." "Kida wait! You're the only one who can bring Kagome and the others back from the dead!" Inuyasha shouted. Kida felt tears in her eyes. "I can't," she said. "What?!" "If I do then Kensie will turn her into something she's not. She's still here Inuyasha; I can't use my magic on anything, its too dangerous…I'm so sorry," she said with her eyes full of tears.

She then began disappearing. "You're not escaping me that easily!" Naraku yelled. He pounced forward and grabbed Kida, wrapping his tentacles around her arms and body, lifting her into the air. "I don't care who this is, now I get the chance to kill you both!" He shouted. Kida's tears dried up quickly and her eyes filled with anger and hatred. She then felt a strong pull inside her body. Her eyes turned white as her head went down. Then she lifted it up, showing her blood red eyes and fury. "Hello again, Naraku!" She shouted. Naraku looked confused. "What's the matter? Don't you recognize me?" "Kensie!?" Kensie smiled. "I thought we had a deal," she said. "Times change…you died, and failed me, and for that there is no reward," Naraku announced. "I never died Naraku…does the term _almost_ mean anything to you? Think of it as yourself, say you _almost_ died…but never did. I'm stronger then you think Naraku," Kensie explained. "But I can see that you're not strong enough to have your own body," Naraku said. Kensie froze. "You can't free yourself, nor keep Kida locked up, she's powerful, and is able to break out at any time. You've failed me, you've failed yourself," Naraku said. "You can't kill Inuyasha, you can't kill Sesshomaru, and you can't kill Kida!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kensie grinned. "But I _can_ kill _you_!!" She shouted.

Suddenly light shined everywhere! Kida sliced Naraku with her red sword and both hands! She freed herself. She jumped down and looked as if she was morphing! "Whoa!" Al said in shock. Kensie's fangs grew larger, along with her claws, she growled evilly. She gained power instantly! "Oh my gosh!" Miroku said. "What?! What's going on?!" Inuyasha questioned. "It looks to me like Kida and Kensie are fusing together," Miroku announced. "What?!" "Well I think that they both feel a strong hatred for Naraku that their working together to kill him! And with that, their powers gain rapidly!"

Then all of their dead friends that were circling each other in the air and released demons like a portal…they suddenly stopped. They flew to the floor and stared at their master; Kensie pointed to Naraku…they all suddenly attacked, along with the demons that had been released. Naraku then ordered his own demons to attack Kensie's army.

It was an enormous battle. They better demon shall win!


	13. The Battle to the End

Hey guys!! Enjoying is so far? Well the end is coming soon, its still in my head but ITS AWESOMENESS. Lol, hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**Chapter: 13**** – The Battle to the End **

"Heiakos!" Sango shouted as she threw her weapon. It smashed threw tons of Naraku's demons. "Hit the mark!" Kagome shouted as she shot her sacred arrow out at Naraku's army. But what made it more powerful was that she shot two arrows at once. Star Fire shot into he air and fired lasers everywhere as well as Danny. Koton's strength increased as he tore apart the giant demons. Akina's flames lit up the entire area and Kina's crystals shined white light everywhere. The wind increased as Sena got further into battle.

Kirara was eager to get into the fight; she took into the air and attacked the demons from up ahead. "Inuyasha," Miroku said starring at Kensie's army surrounding them. "What?" "Kensie and her army are on our side," Miroku realized. Inuyasha watched as Kensie's army attacked Naraku and his army. They didn't touch him, Miroku, Ed, Al or the cat demons. They were all fighting as if they were the good guys, as if they were still alive and with Inuyasha.

"Then that leaves Naraku to me," Inuyasha said as he charged forward. At the corner of his eye, he could see Ed and Al getting into the fight and firing their Alchemy everywhere. Soon Miroku and the cat demons came in as well.

Inuyasha drew his sword. Kensie spotted him. She drew both her swords and followed him. "Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted. Naraku turned to him. "Ready to finish this?!" Naraku grinned. "Inuyasha, you could not beat me before, what makes you believe you can beat me now?!" "Just try me!" Inuyasha pounced forward. He then chopped off his tentacles but only for them to revert back. Kensie didn't bother cutting his body. She just went for his head. She jumped into the air and swung her swords. Naraku ducked and knocked her to the ground. Kensie got up immediately; feeling on pain. She put her swords together to form them into one large sword. She spun once and fired a large blast at him. Many parts of his body shot into the air. But Naraku was still standing. Kensie growled.

More tentacles were cut off by Inuyasha. Naraku turned to him angrily. He shot a large tentacle straight at him. Kensie's eyes widened. She jetted forward and got in front of Inuyasha. She was unable to stop it so she _and _Inuyasha were knocked far back into the east part of a forest.

They tumbled and rolled against the floor. Inuyasha starred at Kensie as if to say 'did you just save me?!' Kensie glared back. "What?!" She said rudely as they both stood. Inuyasha opened his mouth but Kensie spoke first. "Don't even think about it, I hate you. And I will kill you…" she paused. "After I kill Naraku." She jetted forward and towards Naraku. Inuyasha followed.

Kensie jumped into the air and fired a large blast at Naraku. Parts of his body flew everywhere. He growled angrily, "why you!!" As she landed, Naraku struck her with a tentacle. It wrapped around her neck and kept going. She dropped her sword as it wrapped around the top of a tree and began chocking her. She grabbed it with both hands and was about to cut it with her claws but another tentacle wrapped around her wrists. She began losing air as she wiggled to break free. "Don't you faint on my you stupid girl!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran in super speed. He quickly jumped into the air and held his sword up high. He swung and cut both tentacles; Kensie began falling. He landed and dug his word into the ground. Then pounced forward and caught Kensie. He set her down gently and starred at her. "Look, can we just work together? W can't defeat him separately," Inuyasha said. Kensie didn't answer. Inuyasha held out his hand, "truce?" Kensie rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said as she jet forward without touching Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha sighed as he followed her.

They both grabbed their sword from the ground and ran for Naraku at same paces and right next to each other. Kensie glanced over at Inuyasha to her right. "Hey! Go high!" She shouted, Inuyasha nodded and jumped high into the air. And at the same time they shot blasts at his head and lower tentacles. He growled angrily, "retched fools!" As Inuyasha landed Kensie ran after him. She grabbed his hands and pulled him to the right before one of Naraku's large tentacles could come down on him. 'What is up? She keeps saving me? I don't understand,' Inuyasha thought. 'Unless this is Kida instead of Kensie. But how am I supposed to know? I still have a weird feeling that it's Kensie. But she would save me all these times. What if their mixed. What if Kida was the one saving me and Kensie is fighting…? It was Kensie who didn't want to talk to me or shake my hand of truce…' Inuyasha couldn't keep track of the thoughts in his mind. But they were easily interrupted. He realized something. He began blushing. He glanced down. Kensie followed his gaze…_they were still holding hands_. Kensie's eyes widened. She quickly let go and jumped backwards, both were speechless.

Kensie then sensed something. She looked up wide eyed. She then jumped further back as Naraku's tentacles came down once again. Inuyasha cleared the thoughts from his head and got back into the fight.

Kensie's sword began glowing as she got ready for another blast. And when she fired it, Inuyasha fired his Wind Scar. They both glared at the flying parts of Naraku's body being pulled back together. Kensie growled. "How are we supposed to kill him if he keeps reverting back?!" Kensie sounded annoyed. Inuyasha began thinking extremely hard. His eyes widened when he had an idea. "His jewel!" He said. Kensie looked at him in confusion. "If we take out his jewel, he'll decrease in power." "Ok. Only one problem with that…we don't know where the jewel is on his body!" Kensie shouted. That made Inuyasha think of Kagome. He sighed. "If Kagome was still here, she'd be able to find the jewel," Inuyasha said to himself; but that was not the only reason he wanted her to come back. Kensie suddenly felt sad for him, but shook the weak thought from her mind and got back to the fight. She had an idea.

She ran to her left and passed Inuyasha; dodging Naraku's tentacles and going straight to her army. She began whispering in Kagome's dead ear. She then jumped into the air and grabbed Star Fires foot to bring her lower to the ground. She then whispered to her. They both nodded to her plan. Kagome pointed to a spot on Naraku. Kensie smiled and headed back to Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in confusion. "Just stab Naraku when it's time," Kensie said. "And when will I know when its time?" "You'll know," Kensie said nodding to Star Fire. She jet up into the air and flew towards Kensie and Inuyasha. She held out her hand to Kensie and grabbed her, holding onto her arm as she flew through the air. She swung in a circle and Kensie fired a blast at Naraku and watched as his body flew through the air. She swung around again and held out her hand, "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked up. Kensie grabbed his hand and swung him into the air with her and Star Fire. Kensie gripped Star Fire's hand with her right hand tightly so she wouldn't fall, the same with Inuyasha and her left hand. They swung again then began spinning rapidly. Inuyasha didn't know what was going on, but he became extremely dizzy. One last spin and Kensie swung Inuyasha behind her to get a better grip. "Go Inuyasha!!" She yelled as she threw him towards Naraku; at the exact location where he was keeping the jewel. "I'm on it!" Inuyasha shouted back as he held his sword in front of him to stick Naraku hard.

The jewel then popped out. Kensie and Star Fire flew around Naraku and Kensie caught the jewel with her left hand. Inuyasha took back his Tetsiga and cut Naraku again to separate him from the rest of his disgusting body. Naraku growled, "curse you Inuyasha!" Naraku said. Kensie grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him from Naraku and swung around again. Star Fire began firing green lasers from her eyes and free right hand as she shouted "NOW!" All of Kensie's army began firing their weapons and attacking Naraku all at once. Naraku was weakening. Inuyasha held up his sword for the final blow. "Adamant Barrage!!" She shouted firing millions of crystals/shards of adamant at his body. Suddenly Naraku's corps exploded.

Kensie, Star Fire and Inuyasha were too close and ended up flying far back near the beginning of the forest. Star Fire sat up first like the zombie that she is, with no expression on her face. Kensie landed right next to Inuyasha, she looked at him, and he at her. Then Kensie glanced down at her palm and Inuyasha followed her gaze. She opened her hand to reveal the glowing jewel, nearly a quarter full. She smiled and looked at Inuyasha who was standing up. He held out his hand to her and she took it. Inuyasha helped her to her feet. "Now all we have to do is get the shards that Kagome had, the ones Koga has in his legs and Kohaku," Kensie said as she starred at the jewel. Inuyasha was silent. He looked down. He went into his kimono and pulled out the jewel shards that Kagome had in per possession. He looked deeply at the bottle and thought about Kagome; then about what would happen when the jewel was whole, or if Koga will actually give up his shards, and what to do about Kohaku.

Inuyasha held out his hand, Kensie looked at him, confused that he was actually giving it up. "I thought you wanted to become a full fledged demon," Kensie said as she took the bottle. "Yeah, I was thinking about that," Inuyasha said. "After seeing you, a demon, completely evil and killing everyone you love, no offense, but I've realized that, that's not what I want. If I was a full blooded demon then who knows that kind of person I'd turn into, I don't want to cause more harm my friends." "What about becoming a human?" Kensie asked. Inuyasha shook his head as he starred at the ground. "Being a human would be horrible for me; being so weak…I could never live with myself. I am what I am, I don't care what other people think of me, it's what I think of myself. If becoming a human or full demon is what it turns out to be then I don't want to become anything I'm not. I'm staying a half demon. Besides, I wouldn't be able to tell Sesshomaru off if I was only a mere human," Inuyasha answered. "So…" "So…I…I'm keeping my promise; I'm staying a half demon," Inuyasha said. "Who did you make that promise with?" Kensie asked. "Kagome." "Oh," Kensie said feeling guilty.

To get her mind off of the fact that she killed the one he loved; Kensie opened the bottle and took out the three shards. She placed them on the jewel and let it glow in her hands and fuse together. Now only three more remain. Kensie looked at Inuyasha then walked forward with Inuyasha following. She looked around and saw all of Naraku's demons disappearing. She walked up to her own dead army. Kida's feelings had been washing around all through her since she stared this battle, and she couldn't help herself but feel sad and depressed; especially about her next move. The only think to make everyone happy. She began breathing heavily as she complimented her army on a job well done. Inuyasha wondered what was wrong with her.

She turned to him as he walked up to her. "Hey, what's up?" "I have to do something," Kensie said. "Like what?" Inuyasha questioned. Kensie looked down. "Wait for me on the night of the new moon, by the sacred tree," she said looking into his eyes as they widened; he remembered everything she had said about that day, and that place…what is she going to do??!

Kensie suddenly took off into the forest with her army following. Miroku, Kirara (transforming back and leaping into Miroku's arms), Ed, Al, and a few remaining cat demons met up with Inuyasha. He sighed. "What do you think her plan is this time?" Miroku asked. "I'm not sure," Inuyasha responded, as he starred at the horizon; he had one more day until the lunar eclipse. He suddenly sensed something. He turned to Miroku. But it was coming from behind him. Miroku turned around and saw Katana making her way to them. Ed hurried and helped her; putting her arm around his neck. "Katana what are you doing? You're still not healed yet," Inuyasha said. "Yes, but, it's about Kensie," she said weakly. Inuyasha listened intently. "I have an idea."


	14. One Day Left

WOW!! AMAZING HUH? Hope you keep reading! This is getting awesome! My mind is on a role!! Lol ENJOY!! AND REVEIW!!

**Chapter: 14**** – One Day Left**

Kensie was following her nose; tracking someone down. She was getting closer. She suddenly stopped. Her target was changing courses. She quickly ran as fast as she could (which was pretty fast), but she knew that she was not as fast as her target. She needed a shortcut in order to catch them; or they'll get away. Kensie began jumping from tree top to tree top, trying to go around so she can cut them off. It worked. She spun through the air and landed right in front of a spinning tornado. It stopped. Kensie starred upon the demon in front of her. "Koga." "Kensie," Koga got ready to fight.

"Koga wait!" Kensie said holding up her hands. "I'm Kida! I don't have much time!" Kensie lied. Koga lowered his fists and starred at her. "The Jewel of Four Souls is nearly whole, and it's no longer in Naraku's possession," Kensie said. "What?!" Koga said in shock. "We believe he's dead, but to be sure we need to destroy the jewel…we need your jewel shards," Kensie explained. "No way!" Koga shouted. Kensie had a feeling that, that would be the case. "What if I told you that I can give you the power of _three_ sacred jewels without the jewel shards?" Kensie said. "What?! How?" Koga said. Kensie nodded. Koga was silent. "Please…do you trust me?" Kensie said. Koga starred at her. Kensie slowly walked up to him and gently touched his cheek. She closed her eyes. She lowered her hand to his chest, then to his right arm, where his third jewel shard used to be. She lowered again down to his legs. She knelt down. "I'll first need to remove the shards," she said silently as she looked up at him. He sighed and sat down by her with his legs still up. "But fist, why do you want them?" Koga asked. "To destroy the jewel forever; it will no longer fall into the hands of evil," Kensie answered, she began talking like Kida now.

Kensie looked back down at Koga's legs and began reaching. "Wait," Koga said putting his legs down and crossing them. He put his arms on his knees. "First, my arm, so I know it's not a trap." Kensie nodded. She looked down at his arm and took it in her hands. She rubbed the scar that was left there from when the jewel was ripped out by the Birds of Paradise, Koga's old enemies. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her and Kida's magic and power fused together and forced out. It began hurting her, but she ignored the pain. Koga's arm began glowing bright. He felt the power increase massively; he smiled. Kensie let got. The glowing faded; she looked at him as she breathed heavily. "You believe me now?" Kensie said, out of breathe.

Kensie then moved to his legs, but couldn't do it one at a time or she'll be out of energy by night fall. She touched them both and gently removed the shards. Then closed her eyes, feeling the same pain. More of her energy was being transferred into his legs. When she finished, she collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Koga stood and tried running his normal speed, but he ran _faster_. His army was the ultimate weapon. He was extremely happy. He knelt down and lifted Kensie into a sitting position. "Kida! You did it!" He said happily. Kensie smiled. She looked at the two shards in her hand as she sat up. "Once more to go," she said. Koga helped her up and thanked her. She smiled and thanked him for the shards before taking off.

"Are you serious?!" Inuyasha said. "No. Like I said, I'm not positive, but I watched the whole time, I think that's her plan," Katana said. "Should we go for it?" Miroku asked. "Well we've got nothing else to loose," Inuyasha said as he stood.

Kohaku was walking through the forest alone when he stopped. He potted a figure not far from his path. He blinked twice and it was gone. 'I won't be able to change his mind about this, so I'll do it my way. Don't worry Kohaku, I have a plan,' Kensie thought as she starred at him from the top of a tree. She jumped down behind him and quickly made her move. She touched his back and gently removed his jewel shard. Kohaku fell to the floor lifelessly. Kensie knew what would happen if she put the last shard together with the jewel, so she waited. She slipped the shard and the jewel into her kimono and looked down at poor Kohaku. She knelt down by him and turned him around. She looked at his closed eyes, then closed her own.

Kohaku's eyes opened. He was now part of her dead army. "You know what to do," Kensie said as she helped him up. The zombified Kohaku walked forward. Kensie watched until he was gone. She looked at the sky. The sun was on its way south. "I only have one more hour," she said.

Inuyasha was getting bored of waiting by the sacred tree; and a little nervous about what Kensie had planned this time. He had told Miroku and the others to hide near by just to be safe.

The sun set. It was time.


	15. The End of Who?

Hey gusy!! Excited?! I AM!!! WOWEE THIS WAS A GOOD CHAPTER!!! Let me know what you think!! PLEASE send a reveiw!!! HAVE FUN!!! ENJOY!!

**

* * *

Chapter: 15**** – The End of Who? **

Inuyasha starred up at the night sky, watching the moon fade slowly. He could feel himself weakening and losing power; wishing for Kensie to hurry up. He wondered where she was.

Kensie was on her way to the sacred tree. Running as fast as she could. She was almost there. But suddenly, a blue blast shot at her from her right. She quickly jumped backwards and watched as the blast pasted her. She narrowed her eyes at where it had come from. She stood.

"How can you still be alive?!" Shouted the voice.

It came out of the trees and stood angrily at Kensie. Sesshomaru.

"Long story," Kensie said.

"More like long death. I will kill you today and will not rest until you are dead," Sesshomaru said.

He charged forward in super speed. Kensie drew her swords and flipped them in her hands. When Sesshomaru came within reach of her, she held up her swords in and X formation to block his sword. She was stronger now that she and Kida's powers were combined, along with the jewel almost being whole. But Kida was now apart of Kensie and was strong enough to stop her. She can make sure that she does not hurt Sesshomaru.

"You will die today by my own hand," Sesshomaru said leaning into her.

"Yeah right; you're the one to talk," Kensie said pushing Sesshomaru off of her.

He swung his sword at her head but she ducked. She then swung her own swords but Sesshomaru knocked one of her swords out of her hands by punching it. They clashed swords once again.

"Sesshomaru, I have no business with you," Kensie said.

"You do now," Sesshomaru said. Kensie growled angrily.

Kensie pushed off and they smacked swords three times; light shinning brightly. They glared at each other angrily.

"Listen! I don't want to fight you!" Kensie shouted.

She glanced to her right and saw her sword sticking out of the ground. She looked back over to Sesshomaru.

"But I will if I must!" She said stomping on the floor.

A large part of the Earth lifted off the ground and took Sesshomaru with it. Kensie leaped to her right and went for her sword. Sesshomaru hopped down and ran towards her. Kensie was able to grab her sword before Sesshomaru got to her. She jumped backwards and held both swords in the air. Electricity and power surrounded them as they began fusing together.

But out of no where an arrow flew at it and hit it! The sword became purified and stopped fusing together. The power disintegrated. Kensie growled as she and Sesshomaru looked over to where the arrow was shot. Kensie's eyes widened. 'Kikyo!?' She thought. 'Didn't I kill her?!' Kikyo aimed another arrow.

"Die Kensie!" She shouted as she fired the arrow.

The arrow went straight for the jewel in Kensie's kimono; right by her heart. She'll die if it pierces any further. She slowly reached for the jewel, but a simple touch activated it as the arrow was rejected and split into two. Kensie fell to the floor.

"What?!" Kikyo wondered.

Kensie sat up as she rubbed the spot where the jewel is. She flipped backwards to her feet and jumped back. She glanced up at the moon. It was a quarter way gone. She turned and ran away from Kikyo and Sesshomaru, still holding her chest. 'The moon is almost gone. I don't have much time,' she thought as she ran.

* * *

Inuyasha growled. "What's taking her?!"

The moon was disappearing quickly; Inuyasha's hair began loosing color. His ears became human, his claws disappeared, his fangs were gone too; and his hair was black in less then a minute. "Damn," he said.

Kensie suddenly jumped down from the trees. "About time."

"Sorry, got caught up," Kensie said.

She reached into her Kimono and pulled out the jewel and the last shard. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"How did you…?"

"I have my ways," Kensie interrupted.

"But…" Inuyasha paused; Kensie looked up at him. "What are you going to do with it?"

Kensie stood in silence. "You'll find out."

Kensie looked back down and placed the shard on the jewel. It glowed massively in her hands. Inuyasha jet forward. "Kensie!"

"No Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted as he ran out of the bushes.

Ed followed. He clapped his hand and placed them on the ground. Suddenly, two giant metal arms came out of the ground and grabbed Inuyasha's arms to hold him back. Inuyasha's weak body was unable to break free. Miroku ran in front of him.

"Inuyasha! Stop! If you interfere with the jewels transformation then you'll be affected!" Miroku warned.

Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the metal arms holding onto Inuyasha to make them let go and go back into the ground. Inuyasha stood still as Al joined them with Katana and Kirara in his arms. They all starred at Kensie as she began glowing _brightly_.

They starred for a while before she opened her eyes. "Kensie!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, don't be afraid," Kensie said, her voice sounded different as if two people were talking.

"Kensie! What are you doing?!" Inuyasha questioned.

"My power is indeed strong, but not nearly strong enough to purify the jewel," Kensie said as Kikyo and Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in the trees to watch. "But by releasing it from my body, the jewel absorbed it, so now I can't be affected, so I can destroy it," Kensie continued.

"But you've made the jewel even more powerful!" Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry Inuyasha it won't last long."

"But why are you doing this!?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Do you not know," Kensie said looking deep into Inuyasha's eyes. "Inuyasha, do you not hate me?" Inuyasha froze. "Do you not wish for me to die?" There was a long pause, Inuyasha didn't say a word. "I shall grant your wish." Inuyasha jolted forward but Miroku and Ed held him back; Kensie felt tears slip down her face, glowing as they hit the ground.

"Inuyasha we have to move!" Ed said as he and Miroku pulled him further back when the glow surrounding Kensie increased.

Kensie gripped the jewel of four souls tighter in her palm as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breathe and leaned her head back. She released her grip on the jewel and opened her arms out to her sides. The jewel floated by her chest then slowly began moving. Inching its way closer to Kensie; and then suddenly…fused inside her body! "What the…" Inuyasha started but he noticed something coming out of Kensie's body. It was glowing white. It was Kensie's soul! It lifted from her body with the jewel…then the body fell over to the ground. Kensie's soul opened her eyes…everyone was starring at her.

"Kida's mind was more powerful then me, I could not take control. Her love for Sesshomaru and her friends overpowered me, and soon mixed up my own mind to think the same way. Her desire for freedom and to be with you all again got loose, and ended up changing me to feel the same way. I could not stop it. All of my hatred, all I wanted was death…it became pure because of Kida's heart. She's stronger then I thought," Kensie explained.

Inuyasha was incredibly shocked but silent. "The only way to get rid of the jewel of four souls is to give your life. Kikyo was already dead when the jewel was burnt with her body so it was reborn in Kagome 50 years later. To make sure that the jewel can not be reborn, I must give my life to destroy it."

"But Kensie!" Inuyasha said.

"My power is now in the jewel…I'm the only one who can destroy it," Kensie said. "Besides…I deserve to die."

"What?! No! You…"

"Inuyasha!" Kensie shouted, interrupting him. "I've done terrible things; I killed all of your friends! How could you say that?!"

"Because no on deserves to die; it wasn't your…"

"It was Inuyasha!" Kensie interrupted again. "I _wanted_ to kill everyone, I _wanted_ you to suffer, I _wanted_ to become the most powerful demon. But I failed, and I will take no longer leaving," Kensie said.

Kensie looked up at where her army was floating above her, circling each other. She held out her hand and brought them lower to the ground. She closed her fist and watched their red eyes disappear then close, and their bodies fall lifelessly to the floor. She took a deep breath. "Kida's power has affected me…more then I thought," she said to herself. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She looked back at her dead army; they began glowing…then her own souls glow began fading. She looked back at Inuyasha, Miroku, Ed and Al. "Good bye…forever," she said closing her eyes and disappearing. They saw the last glow of the jewel before it vanished forever.

The sun suddenly began rising and Inuyasha morphed back into a half demon, finally feeling alive once again. He looked down sadly, but heard faint breathing. His ears wiggled as he looked up. Kida's ears were wiggling too! His eyes widened when he saw her stomach moving. Kida was alive! He quickly ran to her and knelt down by her. "Kida…" he said lifting her head onto his lap. "Kida," he repeated. Kida's eyes opened! Inuyasha felt relieved; he smiled. Kida looked up at him and smiled back.

"Oh Inuyasha," she said reaching her arms out for a hug; Inuyasha took her and held her closely. They suddenly heard footsteps behind the. Kida turned around. Her eyes filled with tears as they streamed down her face. "Ses-Sesshomaru?!" She said happily. Sesshomaru knelt down and reached his arms out to her. She crawled happily to him as she cried on his shoulder. "Oh Sesshomaru!" She said.

Inuyasha stood and in the corner of his eye he saw it. He quickly turned to his left wide eyed. 'It can't be!' He thought. Two tears fell from his eyes without him blinking.

"Ka-Kagome!?" Kagome's brown eyes starred at Inuyasha silently. Tears falling from her eyes as well.

"Inuyasha," she said.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran to her.

"Inuyasha!!" They both hugged each other extremely tightly, loving the moment. "Thank goodness you're alright!!"

"Oh Inuyasha!!" Kagome said crying into his shoulder.

Miroku had already run over to Sango on the floor, hugging her while they both cried. Miroku was so happy that she was alive that he didn't even think about stroking her bottom. Soon Kirara jumped out of Al's arms and ran over to them, licking them happily. Sango looked up, her eyes red from crying so much. She froze.

"It can't be," she said. "Kohaku!" Kohaku was standing in front of her. She quickly stood and ran to him, pulling him into a hugging position.

"Sister!!" Miroku smiled as he and Kirara walked over to them.

Koton walked up to Al and saw Katana in his arms. He reached out and touched her cheek. Katana opened her eyes. They smiled. Al handed Katana to Koton as he pulled his sister into a huge hug. Al and Ed smiled.

Then suddenly, a portal appeared behind Ed and Al. They looked behind them and waited for someone to come out. A few moments later and Ed saw Winry running out of the portal and into Ed's arms. "Thank goodness you're alright!" She said as she hugged him tightly; Ed smiled and did the same.

Kida sniffed and turned to her left. She saw three people walking up to her. She stood, almost tumbling to the floor, her feet felt like she hasn't walked on them for years. Tears kept pouring out of her eyes when she looked upon her sisters. "KIDA!!" They all shouted happily. They all reached for her and they gave her the biggest group hug she has ever gotten. This moment in time felt like it stopped for Kida. To be with her friends and family is the one place she wanted to be. She couldn't stop crying. She couldn't believe this was happening. After all that…it was finally over…everything.

Star Fire and Danny hugged each other, glad to be alive. Shipo ran to everyone as they all gathered around.

"What happened?" Kagome wondered, still holding onto Inuyasha.

"Kensie gave her last souls and powers to bring you guys back to life. I helped," Kida explained as she walked over with her sisters. Soon everyone was together again. But not for long. Kida turned around and saw Sesshomaru backing into the woods; he smiled and waved. She then saw Kikyo disappear quickly; she turned back to her friends. "Come on," she said walking straight ahead. Everyone followed her.

Minutes later and they were all at Keade's village…the huts were crushed but…everyone was alive.

"Everything that Kensie killed is back again, including Keade," Kida explained as she spotted the old woman in the village helping everyone clean. They all walked over to her.

"Ye all alright!" She said happily as she spotted the large group. "Thank goodness. Ye be all but a faint dream to be woken up by; we all know nothing of what went on the last month," Keade said.

"It's ok Keade, everything's fine now," Kida said. "We will all help you clean up your village." Keade said nothing as the group began working.

"Kagome," Kida said. Kagome turned to her.

"Yes."

"Follow me." They left the village and walked back to the forest. They came to the sacred well and stopped; starring at it for a while.

"Mom, Gramps, Sota," Kagome said softly. Kida looked at her. She put her hand on her should and smiled. They both held hands as they jumped into the Bone Eaters Well.

They opened the shrine doors and starred at Kagome's house for a while. They looked at each other then began walking forward. They opened the doors of her house and walked in. They found everyone sitting in the kitchen having breakfast. They all looked up wide eyed.

"Kagome!" They all shouted.

"You've returned!" They all ran up to her, hugging her tightly.

"You're finally back!" Her mother said.

"We've missed you," Sota said hugging her waist. "

Oh Kagome!" Gramps said. Kida could see tears forming in Kagome's eyes. She smiled and decided to leave them be.

She left the house and stood in silence for a while. She took a deep breath then made a portal, walked through it, and closing it on the other side. She walked up to her front door and went through it, now that she had her old powers back; she walked through the halls and into the kitchen. The family room was right in front of her, the flat screen TV was on, her parents were watching it; Kida could see their heads. She took a deep breath and walked forward. She walked in front of the TV and stood there, starring at her parents silently. They both put down their foot rests and stared at her in shock.

"It can't be," her mother said.

"Kida?!" Her dad said.

"Mom…dad."

"Kida!" They both said jumping up and hugging her tightly. "Kida I'm so proud of you…you broke free of your visions!" Her mother said.

Once they let go Kida led them to the kitchen table and they al sat down.

"We destroyed Naraku, and the jewel of four souls," Kida said knowing that her parents wouldn't know what she was talking about. "But we're not done," Kida said. "I'm going to have to go back, and I'm not sure if I'll ever return." Her parents were stunned. They didn't know what to say.

"I understand," her mother said.

"You do?!" Both Kida and her father said. Her mother nodded.

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

"I'm sure," Kida said as she stood. "But I'm going to stay for the night; I need to think," she said.

"Ok," Kida's mom said as she nodded. Kida smiled and headed up to her room.

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WWWEEEELLLL...WUT U THINK!!?? REVIEW!!!! AND TUNE INTO CHAPTER 16 - Coming soon LOL 


	16. Not Over Yet

Hey guys!! Didn't take that long to think of this, though i think its a little small. BUT ENJOY!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!

**

* * *

Chapter: 16**** – Not Over Yet**

"NOO!"

"Miroku! What's wrong?!" Inuyasha asked.

He saw Miroku glaring at his right hand. 'Naraku,' he thought.

"He's not dead!"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha was ticked after all that?! Naraku still isn't dead?! "Damn it!!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched the ground.

"Calm down Inuyasha, its ok, we'll stop him," Kagome said putting her hand on his back. 'Kagome. I forgot how warm your touch was,' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha took a deep breath and tried to chill.

Sango looked up at the shining bright sun of the new morning shining down on her. She whipped the sweat on her forehead from working all morning in Keade's village. It was finally almost done. "Thank ye child, we all appreciate it."

"You're welcome Keade," Sango said with a sweet smile.

"Would ye like an icy drink?" Keade asked.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Sango said.

"Nonsense, I insist," Keade said as she pulled Sango inside. Kirara transformed back into a kitten and followed Sango.

"There you go!" Kina said happily.

"Oh thank you young one! Thank you!" Said a villager, Kina had used her powers to created a nice hot spring, with a waterfall! Many villagers began jumping in with their clothes on, even a few children. Kina laughed as she got splashed. She saw Akina walk over. With her ice powers and Akina's flames, they created steam, letting the villagers relax. Kina walked over to Sena and with her water powers and Sena's wind, they moved the clouds over the hot sun and Sena let the wind blow to cool everyone off. They smiled and slapped high fives.

Laughter came from the new formed play ground that Ed and Al had just made for the children. Although they enjoyed it, they were extremely tired.

"Come on Ed," Winry said. "I brought spare auto-mail." She led them into their hut and she set Ed down and removed his metal arm and metal leg. Al helped when it was time to snap them in at the same time. "1…2…3," Winry said as she and Al put pressure on Ed's arm and leg. Ed screamed in pain.

"AAAHHH!!!!" "Let him rest now," Winry said moments later. Al nodded.

Star Fire was finishing up with putting the huts back together before she and Danny took off. Koton and Katana had returned to their town to do some cleaning up of their own. Kohaku was sitting on a rock by some wood; he was taking a break from working on the last few huts, he was exhausted.

"You ok Kohaku?" Kida asked. Kohaku looked up.

"Yeah, I'm just resting," Kohaku said. Kida sat down next to him.

"How are you doing with your memory?"

"Ok I guess; day by day it comes back to me," Kohaku answered. Kida began thinking for a while. She looked around at everyone in the village. She stood, her ears wiggling…she sensed something.

"What is it?" Kohaku wondered. Kida looked down at him.

"It's nothing," she said walking away. Kohaku took a deep breath before getting back to work.

Kida began walking into the forest alone. She came to a river and stared out at the open water. She took a deep breath; if everything she wanted was right in front of her then how come she felt so depressed? Her ears wiggled. She heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around but saw nothing. She stared back at the forest to be sure that nothing was truly there. But without turning back to the river she heard the footsteps again. "Huh?" She thought. Was something there? How could she not see it? Was it invisible? Kida grew confused.

Kida narrowed her eyes, concentrating on the spot where the footsteps were coming from. She looked at the ground to see if she could see any footprint. _She did!_ She didn't understand…how can there be footprints if no one made them?! She heard a slight whisper…it almost sounded like her name. "K…K…ii…d…aa…" extremely slowly and quiet; Kida barley recognized it.

"Who's there?" She said. She heard the voice again. She used her powers that she had in her own Era (that she can now use in this Era because of Kensie), and used her X-Ray vision. Her eyes turned black as she tried to see anything invisible…there was something in front of her! She couldn't see any heat, if it was a demon or a human, if it was a boy or a girl, or any weapon possibly in their possession. She saw them invisible; she saw their hand reaching out to her and the voice trying to say her name again. Should she take it? Kida didn't know what to do.

"Is it this way?!" Miroku called.

"Yes, I'm positive," Inuyasha answered angrily. Miroku, Sango, and Shipo were on Kirara's back as they flew next to Inuyasha holding Kagome on his back running through the forest in super speed. They had left the others safely behind…something bad was about to happen.

"But how can you be sure?!" Sango asked.

"The demonic Ora is strong…Kida's in danger!" Inuyasha said as he dodged the trees.

'Should I do it?' Kida thought. She stared at the invisible hand in front of her, not knowing if she should take it or not; not knowing what will happen if she did. She took a deep breath as she stood still. She slowly reached her hand out as the invisible hand moved closer to her. She didn't even know who this person was, how can she be sure that it was safe?!

"KIDAA!" Inuyasha shouted as he popped out of the trees behind Kida to her right.

"Inuyasha?!" Kida said as she turned to him without putting her hand down. The invisible hand suddenly grabbed Kida's left hand. Kida felt faint, dizzy, and suddenly couldn't move. She closed her eyes as she suddenly turned invisible only by a touch of the invisible person's hand. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kida! No!" He shouted. Kida was suddenly gone.


	17. Another Attack

Like my last chapter?! Wanna know who the invisible person was?! You'll find out in either this one or the next!!! READ AND FIND OUT!!!!

**

* * *

Chapter: 17**** – Another Attack**

With no sight of what happened or where she was, Kida began seeing things. Now that her visions were gone she could not tell if it was real or not. She couldn't feel her body, but she felt a cool breeze blowing on her face; her hair blowing wildly.

'Where am I?' She thought. She opened her eyes but saw only blackness. She tried speaking but she couldn't. 'What happened?' Kida felt horrible. 'What is this I'm seeing?!' Through the darkness she saw a picture, almost like a vision that wasn't hers. 'What's going on?'

Kida saw herself. She was standing on a hill top staring at the horizon, her hair blowing rapidly. Someone came up to her. It was a boy but Kida recognized him. She saw herself turn to the boy and smile. He put his arm around her as they kissed. He was Bankotsu, but Kida surprisingly didn't know him. Has she forgotten him? Se saw many pictures of herself with this boy but her mind was loosing memory of him. 'What is happening to me?! I fell like I know him,' she thought. 'My memory is being taken from me. All that is dear to me is disappearing! And I can't stop it! Inuyasha! Help me!'

"Where'd she go?! Kida!!" Inuyasha shouted as he searched the area where Kida disappeared.

"Inuyasha, she's gone," Miroku said.

"No! I will not loose her again!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"But how are we supposed to find her? She could be anywhere," Sango said.

Inuyasha began breaking down trees in frustration.

"Inuyasha calm down, we'll find her," Kagome said.

"Yeah, she couldn't have gotten that far," Shipo said.

"Yes but I can't pick up on her scent; it's like she just vanished in thin air," Inuyasha said in remorse.

"Almost like Naraku," Miroku pointed out, Inuyasha's ears popped up when he heard the name.

"Naraku?!"

* * *

From near by a demon was watching Inuyasha from a white mirror. He was the one who had taken Kida. But what was he planning? Laughter came from the demon as he said, "what's the matter Inuyasha? Miss your hanyou that much?" The evil demon showed glee in his expression. "Don't worry; when I'm done with her, you'll be next." The demon began laughing as he watched the half demon continue his worrying. 

'Why is this happening? What's going on? Oohh, my head, I feel so sick,' Kida thought as she looked back up at the picture in front of her. She saw the boy (Bankotsu) attacking someone…Inuyasha! It was as if her memories were being sucked out of her. Like when Inuyasha killed Bankotsu, how she brought him back to life. How she had fallen in love with both him _and_ Sesshomaru, when she had to kill him in order to save the Feudal Era. When they shared their first kiss, when she first met Inuyasha and the gang, her sisters, her family, her powers, her enemies…

'NNOOO!!!' Kida shouted in her mind.

She began shaking and fighting back. But in real life, her eyes were closed, she was lying down, she was in a barrier…under a spell. But Kida thought that her eyes were open. How could she see what she was seeing? She was confused but her mind railed off when she began thinking of escape. And when her mind thinks about freedom, it increases exponentially; like with Kensie. Her power made her glow.

"She's trying to break the spell," said a quiet voice.

"Let her; she cannot break through my barrier," said the evil demon.

"Should I continue the spell?" Asked the soft voice.

"Yes, but make it harder for her to breathe," the evil demon said. The soft voice obeyed and looked down at her mirror; she increased the power of his curse then the mirror began to glow.

Kida suddenly heard voices in her head. She began to sweat and tremble with fear. She heard laughter.

'Who's there?' She thought. The laughter continued.

"I shall release you from your memories," said the voice.

'No! Wait stop!' Kida shouted in her mind. She could not see who was talking, nor any other picture. She can now feel her eyes closed and her back against the ground. Her mind had come back to the real world but she could not rid herself of the voice still rambling on in her mind. She began moving around on her back to try and stop the voice from speaking, but it wasn't working.

'Please stop! Leave me alone!'

"Your mind will be mind!" The voice shouted.

'Are you the one who brought me here?' Kida asked.

"I am not. I only used that boy to get you here," the voice answered.

'What boy? Who is he?' Kida wondered in fright.

"Kida…do you remember the human you loved?" Asked the voice.

'Human?' Kida thought. She suddenly began seeing the picture again. She looked up, her mind trailing off. She saw an orb glowing in front of her.

"This is where I hold your memories," the voice said. Kida starred at it blankly. "You want it back?" Kida began reaching for it but couldn't. The voice pulled it away.

"But first, you must do something for me," the voice announced. Kida paid attention as if the one speaking was standing right in front of her. "I want you to bring me…"

Kida gasped in her mind.

* * *


	18. The Invisible Boy

YO YO YO!! WUT UP MY PEEPS! You guys are awesome!! Keep sending those reviews!!! Well hope you enjoy my 18th chapter! Think you can guess who the invisible boy is?!?! WAIT AND FIND OUT!!

**

* * *

Chapter: 18**** – The Invisible Boy**

'Why? What are you planning? Who are you?!' Kida yelled; her mind still in confusion.

"Not only will I give you your memory back if you do this for me but something else as well," said the voice.

Then a white light shined brightly among the darkness. The light cleared and she gasped loudly. She remembered the boy, the one standing in front of her. She remembered when her memories were in the process of being sucked out of her mind, he was the one who had kissed her in the picture she had seen.

"You probably don't remember him but Bankotsu still loves you. Even though you had to kill him," the voice explained. "But you have a chance to change that, by doing what I ask of you I will bring him back from the dead, so you two can be together again."

But Kida felt a strange feeling inside her, like there was someone else that she loved. 'But, what about the other one, the one still alive?' She thought.

"There is no other," the voice informed.

Kida looked down sadly; she didn't know if she could trust the voice, she didn't even know who he was.

"I shall give you the memory of your friends for the time being but you shall earn the rest yourself," he paused. "So…what do you say?"

Kida sighed, thinking hard. She didn't know what she should do. She felt sick inside, like she was going to puke. She just wanted to get out of there. But she remembered. If she left then she would have no memory of her past. She also began thinking…if this person was not the one who had brought her there…then who was the boy who had? Kida's mind was filled with questions and the main one was…

...will she risk the safety of the world, for Bankotsu?

* * *

"I'm picking up on her sent! It's as if she's trying to reach us!" Inuyasha said as he ran through the trees. 

"I can sense her," Kagome said on his back. She was then silent. She was looking forward, her hair blowing in her face. "I sense something else," she said.

"What is it?" Sango asked on Kirara's back.

"It can't be."

"Spit it out Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he got closer.

"It's almost like a jewel fragment but not the same power; I can't tell what it is from here…but it's getting closer…and faster," she said wide eyed. Inuyasha didn't take his attention away from where Kagome had said the source was coming from.

Then suddenly, Inuyasha and Kagome were knocked to the ground.

"What the…?" Inuyasha froze in confusion but hatred in his eyes.

"Koga?!!"

"Whoa! Can't believe I didn't pick up your stench dog, I guess Kensie's demon smell rubbed off on you," Koga said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "And the fact that I was going too fast that I couldn't even see you," Koga finished. His nose trailed off to Kagome. His eyes widened. "Kagome?!" He said happily as he bent down to her and hugged her. "You're alive!!"

Kagome blushed. "Glad to see you again Koga," Kagome said.

Inuyasha growled angrily and quickly grabbed Koga's back and pulled him off of Kagome. "Mangy wolf!!" He yelled. Koga glared back at him; all were still on their knees.

Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms. "Don't ever touch Kagome again you bastard!!" Inuyasha shouted ferociously.

Koga wondered why he was more protective of Kagome. Was it because he still felt guilty for letting her die on Kensie's hands? Koga stood and brushed his shoulders.

"Stingy as usual," he said. He didn't want to bother them that moment; he was afraid of how Inuyasha would take it. Not that he was afraid to fight him now that his power had grown massively. So just that once, he was walking away. "I'll be off. Take care Kagome," he said about to leave.

"Koga wait!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha and Koga looked at her confusingly.

Kagome began to stand and Inuyasha helped her. "I sense a power in you…almost like the sacred jewel." Koga was silent for a while and decided to let everyone know; they would eventually. Koga spoke up.

"Yeah, that's me. Kensie somehow absorbed too much power from Kida and eventually became as nice as her. She was collecting the last few shards of the jewel to destroy it. So we traded," Koga explained.

"And what did she give you for the shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her power," Koga answered. Everyone's eyes widened; they were speechless. "She transferred her power to my arm and both legs, so I run too fast for my nose to sniff up anything."

"Koga, did you say that Kensie absorbed Kida's kindness?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, you see Kida's mind is pure, you can not control it, you can not manipulate it, you can not destroy it. Once her mind senses danger, it acts immediately, but her body has to agree as well," Koga explained.

Kagome immediately spoke up after he was finished. "Koga, you have to help us! Kida has been kidnapped."

"Kida's alive?!" Koga said.

* * *

"The spell, it is not working," said the quiet voice. "Her mind is too powerful and is slowly breaking free…she is unsure of what she wants." 

"Damn her, how can I make the spell more powerful?!" Asked the evil demon.

"Well, there is only one way, but it is difficult, and risky," said the quiet voice.

"Do it," the demon growled with rage rising in his voice.

'What should I do? I can't escape out of here!' she thought.

"Kida."

Kida looked around. The voice was not what had spoken.

"Kida."

She couldn't see anyone, or anything. She was surrounded with darkness once again.

"Kida."

She heard her name repeated by an unknown voice. She then realized. The voice was not from her mind like everything else. Her ears heard them from the real world. But she couldn't find herself to open her eyes. It was as if they were sealed shut.

She felt a gentle touch on her cheek, it was cold; it felt like it was freezing her body. She suddenly felt weightless, like a brick was lifted from her shoulders. Her eyes slightly began to open. Her X-Ray vision was still intact; her eyes were black as she looked straight ahead, waiting for her vision to become clearer.

"The spell has been broken," the quiet voice said as she watched. The evil demon said nothing, just paying attention to what Kida would do.

Kida found herself staring at the invisible boy, still invisible in front of her. She wanted to see who it was, but how? She felt the touch on her cheek again. The boy moved her hair from her eyes; Kida's heart pounded. She saw him hold out to her, but Kida didn't take it. She didn't trust him; he was the one who had brought her there in the first place. The boy moved his hand away and kneeled by her. Kida struggled to sit up but managed. She looked over at the boy beside her who wasn't even looking at her. His right arm was on his knee as he stared forward, leaning against the barrier around them as was she.

And then…Kida spoke… "You know my name." The boy looked at her and her at him. She was still unable to see what he looked like.

"You know mine," the boy said. Kida looked down sadly.

"If I did…then I don't anymore," she said remembering about her memories.

A long pause came between the two.

"I can help you get you memories back," the boy said softly. Kida turned her attention to him, curious about the subject.

"If it has anything to do with the task that the voice asked of me, then I'm not interested," Kida said. She would live the rest of her life without memories then betray her family. The boy looked back forward; Kida wondered what he kept looking at, unless it was just him looking into space.

"No," he finally said. Kida stared at him. "

There's another way?" Kida asked.

"Yes." The boy said without looked back at her.

Suddenly a large blast struck the building. Kida and the boy looked behind them. On the other side of the barrier Kida could see a red outfit. Once the smoke cleared she smiled.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kida!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran to the barrier.

They both put their hands on the barrier.

"Don't worry; I'm going to get you out of there." Inuyasha backed up as he drew his Tetsiga. It began to glow red as Inuyasha jumped into the air and slammed his sword on the top of the barrier. It broke. Inuyasha landed and sheathed his blade. "Let's go Kida," he said as he held out his hand. On her knees, Kida looked at it but then looked over at the boy who was not looking at her, but the ground. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha said raising his voice. Kida didn't take her eyes off of the boy. She looked lower at his hand resting on his knee. She took a deep breath. She had no other choice. She quickly reached her hand out and grabbed the boy's hand. Nothing happened. She then reached to Inuyasha's hand with her left. Inuyasha pulled her to her feet and ran with her to the door; Kida never let go of the boy's hand.

Right as they got to the door a huge blast shot from behind them and shot the door and blocked their only exit!

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

They all looked behind them and saw a demon and his servant come out of the darkness. Inuyasha couldn't stop growling, his voice and face showing his rage. Kida's eyes were wide with surprise; the boy had an unseen expression.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled loudly.

Naraku and Kanna suddenly showed themselves, fully, to the group.

"Inuyasha, still alive are you?" Naraku said.

Inuyasha growled with fury. "What was your purpose of keeping Kida here?!"

"Why don't you ask her?" Naraku said.

The anger in Inuyasha's face faded when he looked over at Kida. He saw the sad look on her face as she stared at the ground, her hand still grasping the boy's. Inuyasha didn't know what he was holding or what she was thinking. She was looking down sadly, breathing heavily as if she was scared; but scared of what? She suddenly then began breathing even more heavily, as if she couldn't breathe. She took her left hand and put it near her throat and heart. She kneeled and lowered her head as she began coughing.

"Kida? Kida!!" Inuyasha said as he knelt beside her.

Naraku began laughing evilly. Inuyasha looked back up at him and growled.

"What did you do to her?!" He yelled.

Naraku began laughing again. "I went into her mind and stole her memory," Naraku said. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "But that brat broke my spell and I was unable to take her mind for myself. Her mind is the most powerful thing and with it, I would have more power then the jewel of four souls. But since her mind is too powerful and thought only of escape, she was able to break free. Her memories are now lost in the back of her mind; and only I can put them back…but, she refuses to follow my orders. She's rather have an empty mind then bring me the power source."

"Power source?" Inuyasha wondered.

"The power source that her mother wears now in the other Era," Naraku explained. Inuyasha growled.

"How dare you!" He yelled. Naraku grinned evilly.

The invisible boy looked at the suffering Kida still gagging and gasping for air. He dropped her hand and stood, starring angrily at Naraku, although he could not see it _or_ him.

"Come on Inuyasha," the boy said. "I still know one way to get Kida's mind back." Inuyasha was confused; he didn't know who was talking. "I'm invisible!" The boy shouted as he walked up to him and touched his shoulders.

"Who are you? Where'd you come from?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Never mind that, don't you want to save Kida?"

"Of course I do!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then follow me."

"How am I supposed to do that when I can't even see you?!!" Inuyasha yelled. The boy groaned as he grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled.

Inuyasha ducked and dodged from Naraku's tentacles as he caught up with the invisible boy hoping that he wouldn't let go of his sleeve. He glanced over at Kida who was still suffering on the ground. He needed to find some way to help her, and fast. The boy led him to a door in the back of the room. Inuyasha looked back over at Kida as Naraku began laughing. His eyes widened. Naraku's tentacles were slithering towards Kida!

"Now Kida! Become one with my body!" Naraku yelled as his slimy tentacles wrapped around her. Inuyasha growled.

"Get your filthy body off of her!!" He yelled as he yanked his sleeve from the boy's grasp.

"Inuyasha!" The boy shouted.

Inuyasha drew his sword and ran towards Kida and cut her loose then swung it with one hand at Naraku, firing his Wind Scar and breaking him to pieces. He walked over to Kida and knelt by her. The boy joined her.

"Inuyasha! Come on!" The boy said.

"No! I am not leaving Kida here alone when she can't defend herself!"

Inuyasha took Kida's arm and wrapped it around his neck; the boy did the same. He and the boy carried her to the door right before Naraku could shoot evil demons at them. On the other side of the door they saw and enormous castle in front of them.

"What is this place?" Inuyasha said as they took a few steps forward.

"I'll explain once we're inside," the boy said as they got to the gate. It opened for them. "They're expecting us."

They continued walking to a couple guards at the front door. They moved aside and opened the door for them. Inside the castle there was a boy, the same age as all three of them, standing in front of them.

"Hello," he said. "I am Prince Caspian."

* * *

What you think?!?!? Send Reviews!!! And keeping reading to find out who the invisible boy is!!! AND!!! Prince Caspian...AND HIS SECRET!!! 


	19. Prince Caspian

Hey guys!! Hope you're liking my story!! It's getting better and better!! Try sending reviews...It'll help me A LOT, i'm loosing ideas...and thats not good! Trust me, they'll be great, i'll use them all!! Like what would you like to happen in the Last Chapter?!?! Review and Answer!! You may find YOUR Ending in My Story!!! Well enjoy my 19th chapter, 20 is on it's way!!

**

* * *

Chapter: 19**** – Prince Caspian**

A large roar came from behind the three as the door closed. They turned around to a large demon tiger! He kept growling at the strange people in his house.

"Raja! No!" Prince Caspian shouted.

Raja stopped growling but began sniffing the invisible boy's feet. The boy looked down, his heart began pounding. Then Raja jumped on his hind legs and showed his long fangs as they began turning green! He growled as he bit down _hard_ on the boy's left shoulder.

"RAJA!!" Prince Caspian shouted with rage as Raja backed away.

The boy yelled in pain! He bent down, releasing Kida to grab his wound as it began gushing blood. The invisibility began fading! Prince Caspian snapped his fingers twice and called two of his men to take the boy away. They grabbed his arms and wrapped them around their necks. The boy's head hung forward as he was dragged away. Right before he was gone, his invisibility was finally gone and Inuyasha could see the back of his head and outfit. His eyes widened when he recognized his long black breaded hair rocking back and forth as he disappeared into the next hallway. He looked down at Kida who became unconscious.

"AAHH!!!"

The boy was suffering as he was laid down on a stretcher in a white room with _tons_ of technology. The guards put on gloves and cut the cloth around the boy's shoulder to see his wound. It was turning green! They began investigating, trying to stop the bleeding.

"UGH! Why does it sting so much?!" The boy shouted.

"Raja's fangs have poison in them," said one man.

"But it mostly affects humans much worse then a demon," said the second.

"You're not a human? Are you son?" Asked the first man. The boy looked at the two nervously.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Kida had finally woken up. She found herself in a bed, in a room. She sat up and realized that the bed was bouncing. She looked at the edge of it and saw Inuyasha nervously fidgeting, tapping his foot with an angry look on his face. Kida smiled. 

"Where's everyone else?" She asked.

Inuyasha stopped moving, his ears wiggled. He turned his head and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better," Kida answered. Inuyasha got up and sat on the side next to her. "Where are we?"

"In a guest room, in a castle. That annoying boy disappeared on me and I have no idea why he brought us here," Inuyasha complained.

Kida began looking around, her eyes still black.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Raja, the family tiger demon, bit him; he was taken somewhere so they could help with the wound," Inuyasha explained. Kida just looked down, thinking.

* * *

"What's taking him? I'm getting sick of this!" 

"It's ok, he'll be coming back soon, let's just wait," Kagome said.

"I'm not waiting for the mutt any longer; if Naraku's alive then I'm going after him!"

"Koga!" Kagome shouted, but Koga had already gone.

"Need a lift Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and saw Sango, Miroku and Shipo all riding on Kirara's back. She smiled as they took her hand and helped her up; they were now on their way, following Koga as best as they could.

* * *

"Why do we have to sit behind while Inuyasha and the others look for Naraku?" Sena complained. 

"It's safer this way," Kina said.

"But I wanna fight too," Sena whined.

"No Sena! Remember what happened last time?"

"But its different now. Ever since then you never let me fight anymore. It's not fair!"

"I just don't want to loose you again," Kina said softly.

"I say we go."

Both girls turned to Ed and Akina walking over to them.

"What?!" Kina said.

"You know that we're strong enough," Akina said.

"Yeah, but…"

"And that without us, Inuyasha could loose someone else," Ed interrupted Kina. Kina was speechless.

"With all of us combine, we could defeat Naraku," Al said as he and Winry walked over to the group.

"Maybe not alone, we are not strong enough," Kohaku said as he popped up behind Kina.

"But together as one, we can win," Sena finished. Kina had no other choice.

She smiled and everyone else did the same.

* * *

"Prince Caspian! Prince Caspian!" Shouted a servant who bowed down to his Prince. 

"What is it Cynapus?" The Prince asked.

"The boy is in danger of death!!" Cynapus shouted.

Prince Caspian's eyes widened. He stood from his throne and walked to the door, leaving Cynapus at his feet.

Prince Caspian busted through the room where the boy was kept. He pushed aside the two men still in the room and looked at the machine that said that he was dead. Prince Caspian stared at the boy's blank face.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"We don't know," said the first man.

"It happened so quickly that we never got a chance to ask," replied the second.

The Prince turned back to the boy; his eyes closed, his hair just slightly in his face. His smell was the smell of graveyard soil.

"This boy is not dead," the Prince said.

"What are you talking about? He's not breathing my lord," said the first man. The Prince put his hand on the boy's forehead.

"He is like the priestess Kikyo," he said. The two men stared at each other confusingly. "He needs souls! Artamus! Thantos!" He said as he turned to his men. They straightened up to listen to his command. "Bring me my soul collectors."

_

* * *

Sniff, sniff. _

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kida asked, still in her bed. 

"I smell the sent of graveyard soil and...Kikyo's soul collectors," Inuyasha responded.

Kida was silent; she smelled it to.

"But…somehow…it's different," Inuyasha finished as he sniffed around the room. He opened the door smelling the hallways. "It's stronger out here," he said. "I'm going."

"And I'm going with you." Inuyasha turned to see Kida getting out of bed.

"No! You're still not healed yet," Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't care…I'm going," Kida said.

* * *

"Is this it?" Koga asked. 

"I'm not sure, maybe we should split up," Sango suggested.

"I'll go with Koga," Kagome said.

Shipo was on her shoulder, he intended on going with her while Sango, Miroku and Kirara went around. Koga took Kagome in his arms as he jet forward.

* * *

"I think it's coming from over here," Inuyasha said.

He had stopped at a door in the middle of the hallway. He stared at the room for a while. 'Kikyo, are you truly inside?' He thought.

"Inuyasha, can we please open the door, I don't have all day," Kida said as she began feeling pain again.

"Oh right," Inuyasha said reached for the door knob. He growled. "It's locked." Inuyasha took a step back. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He shouted as he broke down the door with his claws. They saw Prince Caspian in front of a white bed, but he was blocking the sight of who was in it. Kida's eyes widened and never blinked. "Oh, sorry Caspian, we must have the wrong room," Inuyasha said. But he didn't understand, there were soul collectors flying above his head. And the smell of graveyard soil was coming from behind him. The soul collectors were carrying souls and dropping them into the person in the bed behind Prince Caspian.

"Are you looking for something?" Prince Caspian said.

"Uh…" Inuyasha froze as he glanced over at Kida her eyes were still wide open. "Kida?"

"Inuyasha," Kida said.

"Hmm…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"That's…" Inuyasha turned his gaze to where Kida was staring. He couldn't see anything; but from Kida's angle, she could see the face of the one laying in the white bed.

"That's…" 'The one from my memories, the one who had kissed me…is it all coming back to me?' Kida thought. "Ban…Bankotsu?!!"

* * *

Hey!! What did you think!? And have you thought of what would happen next? Do you want to help me create the next chapter? Have you thought of an answer for...what would YOU like to happen in my Last Chapter? Remember, the choice is YOURS. Pick anything you want and i'll use it. Well, to find out what happens next!! You'll have to read my 20th Chapter!!! 

P.S - i won't make this story as long as my last one (45 chapters) it'll prbly go up to 25 or something

WHICH MEANS THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE

DARN!!


	20. Different Sides

Hey guys!!! Hope ya'll enjoying my story!!! Have you answered the last question!!! How about this one...Who do YOU think Kida should go with...Bankotsu...or Sesshomau?? Hope you enjoy this chapter! Send Reviews!!! I wanna hear from you!!

**

* * *

Chapter: 20**** – Different Sides**

"Ban…Bankotsu?!!" Kida repeated as tears began appearing.

'What is this? This feeling deep inside me. My head aches! I feel like something broke inside my mind! But. This feeling, it reminds me of…Bankotsu! I remember! I loved him! I had to kill him! And. Sesshomaru! My memories! Have they returned?! But Bankotsu! If he was dead, and there is no more jewel shards then…how could he still be alive? Unless!' Kida's long thought were interrupted when she spotted soul collectors about Prince Caspian's head. 'Souls,' she thought.

She suddenly saw Bankotsu's eyes open slightly. 'I don't care how; all I care about is that he's still alive!' Kida thought as tears began to flow down her cheek as Bankotsu's eyes set upon Kida's. Kida couldn't hold back, she lost control.

"BANKOTSU!!" She shouted as she jet forward, pushing Prince Caspian aside and grasping Bankotsu's body in a hug, crying into his shoulder. "I thought you were dead!" She cried "I thought I had killed you!"

For a long period of time, they had made an everlasting bond between them and Kida didn't want to let go. But eventually a giant roar and a yell of pain came into hearing of the group.

"What was that?" Kida said as everyone turned their attention to the door.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha wiggled his ears to the echo of his name.

"Inuyasha!" He realized who it was that was calling him.

"Kagome!" He shouted as he ran into the halls. Kida and Bankotsu stood from the bed and followed him.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he busted though the building door where Naraku was still in. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in relief.

"Oh great not the mutt!" Koga said in mid air.

"Koga look out!" Kagome called as she spotted Naraku's tentacles getting closer to Koga. I

nuyasha growled. He jumped into the air as he drew his sword. "Wimpy wolf!" He shouted as he cut the tentacles and landed next to Koga. Inuyasha then glanced over at Kagome. "Kagome!"

"What about Kagome?!" Koga said in alarm.

"Watch out!" Kagome shouted as more of Naraku's tentacles began coming towards the two.

Koga jumped in the air and side kicked Naraku's slimy body away.

Then suddenly, Kida and Bankotsu joined them. When Kagome set her eyes on Bankotsu she was astonished, and wondered how he could still possibly be alive.

Naraku suddenly stopped fighting, the whole building began shaking.

"Damn him!" Bankotsu yelled.

"What is it?" Kida asked.

"He plans to blow up this entire building!" Bankotsu said. Kida gasped. "The only safe place is the castle," Bankotsu said as he looked at Kida. Kida panicked.

"Everyone inside!" She shouted. She ran over to Kagome before large parts of the ceiling came crashing down while Inuyasha and Koga jumped around, trying to get to the door. Kida brought Kagome over, with Shipo still on her shoulder, and they all ran towards the front of the castle together. They slammed the door shut and held it shut with their bodies.

The large explosion was strong enough to bust through the door and sent them all flying very far forward. Smoke poured into the building, everyone began coughing loudly, they couldn't see a thing. But soon everyone clapped their hands over their ears. A large _ROAR_ blasted from behind them and soon the smoke disappeared. They all turned and saw Prince Caspian and Raja standing in another doorway. Raja had used a conic roar to blow the toxic smoke away; but that ability was also used as a weapon.

"Is everyone alright?" Prince Caspian asked.

* * *

"What was that?" Sango asked. She, Miroku, and Kirara had gotten in the middle of the blast. Thankfully, Miroku had put up a barrier just in time. 

"This smoke is intoxicated," Miroku said.

"How can you tell?"

"It's not subsiding," Miroku answered as they sat.

"Was that an explosion sister?" Sena asked as she and Kina flew through the air.

"Yeah, we must be getting close," Kina answered not looking away from the smoke.

Sena looked down at the rest of the group; however, Star Fire and Danny were flying with her. Her sister Akina was jumping from tree top to tree top, Kohaku was on Kina's back as she flew, Ed was running pretty fast but most of the time Akina took him on her back and Winry was on Al's metal back as he ran.

* * *

"Was it Naraku again?" Prince Caspian asked. 

Everyone nodded while still on their knees.

"Follow me."

The group confusingly looked at each other then stood and followed the Prince. They entered an unfamiliar room with a large chair in the back of the room and a red carpet leading to it. There were tables and chairs on the sides of the room; Kida guessed that this was the throne room; and also where he eats.

"What is this place?" Shipo asked.

"It's my throne room," Prince Caspian stated.

"Why have you brought us here?" Bankotsu asked.

"I've been looking for ways to defeat this Naraku, and even thought I have never met him myself, you all have tried numerous times but failed," Prince Caspian said.

"No need to remind us!" Inuyasha sounded a bit annoyed.

"Right; but Naraku no longer has the power of the sacred jewel, yet he is still hard to kill. He was after Kida's mind, for power," Prince Caspian explained.

"But why me? What's so special about _my_ mind?" Kida said irritated.

"Your powers are unique Kida, you need to know how to control them so that no one can take them from you," Prince Caspian said.

"Ok, so tell me this…how come you know so much about me but we've never met?" Kida asked.

Prince Caspian took a deep breath. "Although I have not been out of my castle, I sill know what goes on outside."

"How?"

"My own ability."

"So have you found a way to defeat Naraku or not?!" Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha chill!" Kida snapped.

But the Prince didn't say anything. He began thinking hard. He looked at Kida. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Kida, would you mind coming with me for a bit?"

"Uh, sure."

"Artamus and Thantos will guide the rest of your rooms, you need to rest before going after the prize," Prince Caspian said.

Although some of them didn't understand they followed his two men anyway to their rooms while Kida followed the Prince.

"Kida," the Prince finally said when they were alone. Kida turned to him without saying a word. "It's about Bankotsu." Kida froze.

"What about him?" Kida demanded an answer quickly.

"He's in this world by souls of the dead, like that Kikyo. But Kikyo was brought back to life by a witch demon who had taken her remains and made her body out of clay and graveyard soil," Prince Caspian explained. "Although the sent of graveyard soil is on Bankotsu, he was not brought back the same way."

"And how was he brought back?" Kida asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but definitely will get back to you on that…my point is, the souls he has can be dangerously taken away from him, causing death. No jewel means no life. No souls means he can't walk on this world. He was killed 3 times; it could mean that he was never meant to walk in this world in the first place. But even though I believe in second chances, I don't think there can be a 4th chance."

"So you want Bankotsu to die!?" Kida said heart broken.

"Not exactly," Prince Caspian said. "What I'm saying is that I'm trying to find a way to keep him connected to this world without souls or jewel shards. When I find out I will contact you, but until then…take care of him, he could break at any moment."

Kida felt even _more_ heart broken. What can she do to make sure that Bankotsu stays? What will she do about Sesshomaru? How can she choose between them?!

Kida closed her eyes in pain of her thoughts, of her memories.

'What do I do!!??' She thought.

* * *

Who is she going to choose? I'll leave THAT up to YOU!!! Send Reviews and tell me what you think!!!!!! 


	21. The Spell of Life

Chapter 21 is FINALLY HERE!!! WHOOO!!! lol. Sry i'm excited. I really liked this one. It has a surprising ending! I hope you love it as much as i doo. Well don't forget to send reviews!!!!

**

* * *

Chapter: 21**** – The Spell of Life**

"Where are the rest?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha knowing who he was talking about. "Miroku and Sango separated from Koga and me before we went into the building where Naraku was," Kagome explained. "

Do you think they got caught up in the blast?" Shipo asked while on Kagome's shoulder as the group was being led down the hall.

"They had to of been; that blast should have blown up this entire region," Bankotsu pointed out.

Everyone stopped talking for a while.

"Here you are," Artamus said as he opened the door to their room. "Since we normally let boys in one room and girls in another…"

"And there is only one girl, then you could stay in this bigger room," Thantose interrupted.

"Just as long as I get my own bathroom and my own bed," Kagome said.

"There are two bathrooms and five beds," explained Thantose.

"The kid can share your bed," Artamus said to Kagome. They all walked into the room and looked around. Kagome counted the beds just in case then turned to the two men.

"But if Shipo shares a bed with me then there's still an extra bed," she said.

"Kida will be joining you shortly," they said shutting the door in her face.

* * *

"Unbelievable." 

Sango and Miroku began walking around when the smoke had finally disintegrated; well almost.

"Ugh!" I can't believe the demonic Ora!" Miroku said.

"Miroku," Sango said as she tapped on his shoulder. Miroku turned around and looked to where Sango was pointing. Something was crawling around through the smoke; they had no idea what it was. Soon, more smoke was sent flying towards them. They began coughing rapidly. Kirara growled as she flew through the air and flipped the two humans on her back; flying above the smoke.

"What is that thing?" Sago said.

"A demon?" Miroku wondered.

They suddenly saw tentacles moving around in the mist. Then out of no where a huge tentacle, in the form of an arm shot out of the mist and grabbed Miroku's neck.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as Miroku was pulled from Kirara's back. He was held by his neck in the smoking air. He was able to see the face of the demon. He tried to gasp but he couldn't breath. But Sango did gasp.

"Naraku?!" She said, still riding on Kirara's back.

Naraku laughed as he began squeezing his neck harder. Miroku closed his eyes in pain. He grabbed his beads around his right hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Naraku said. At that moment Miroku spotted Naraku's simiosho.

"Heiakos!" Sango yelled as she broke Naraku's tentacle that was holding Miroku.

Kirara quickly caught Miroku before he fell to the ground.

"Are you alright Miroku?" Sango asked.

Miroku nodded. They then began circling the ferocious demon.

"How on earth are we going to kill him?!" Sango said.

"Fools! I have no heart! My body is immortal! How do you expect to kill an everlasting being?!" Naraku shouted.

Miroku and Sango were silent for a while. "How are we supposed to destroy something that can't be destroyed!?" Sango said.

"You don't!" Naraku yelled as he shot many of his tentacles at them.

Sango gasped, "Kirara!" she shouted.

But before it could strike, Sango and Miroku saw hundreds of crystals shoot at Naraku.

"What was that?" Miroku asked as he and Sango looked over to where the crystals were coming from.

When they stopped they saw Kina come out of the clouds along with Sena, Star Fire, and Danny. They shot numerous blasts at Naraku, really ticking him off. Naraku shot a tentacle at Danny. He dodged it and flew to the right. He got his hands ready for another attack. They began glowing blue! Even though they normally glowed green like Star Fire. When he shot, the blue light collected together and created ice! It froze Naraku where he stood even though Naraku busted through it one by one as if it was thin, Danny kept firing.

"I never knew he had that ability!" Sango said astonished.

Danny then stopped. He created a large snowball in his hands and on the inside was a green laser ready to strike. Star Fire got her lasers ready as well. At the same time, they shot their attacks at Naraku.

Danny's snowball froze Naraku but he broke it; but his laser on the inside, combined with Star Fires and blew his body to pieces. As his head floated in mid air, trying to reattach itself.

He growled and yelled "curses!"

Naraku _then_ heard the sound of a clap. He, along with the rest of the ones in the air, turned to the forest right next to where the building had exploded. They saw the trees being overcome by blue Alchemy as it shot from the trees and towards Naraku. All of the ones in the air, including Kirara, spread out away from Naraku and watching as he was hit by the huge blast.

Once the blast subsided, everyone saw Ed and Al come out of the trees. From the smoke around Naraku's body, they could still see the movement of his tentacles. Akina then popped out of no where and snapped her fingers, sending fire shooting all over him. It seems as if Naraku had had enough. He couldn't fight back with a useless body that broke every time somebody stuck him. He suddenly let his body open up and send Miasma shooting everywhere! Everyone backed away as it began spreading throughout the entire area. Once it began clearing they noticed he was flying through the air.

"He's getting away!"

Kohaku suddenly came out of no where and shot his weapon at Naraku cutting parts of his body.

"Die vermin!" Naraku yelled as he shot a large tentacle at Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled as Kirara ran for him and took him on her back before Naraku could strike him. There was nothing more they could do but let Naraku escape.

* * *

"Ahh, this feels nice. Real covers!" Kagome said much later after a nice hot shower. She and Shipo were now in bed just laying down listening to her roommates argue. She sat up and watched them with a smile. 

"I'm layin here! You don't deserve to sleep next to Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well it's too late now!" Koga yelled back.

"You've been on Kagome ever since you kidnapped her that day!"

"Well it's not my fault that she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!" Koga shouted.

Kagome smiled with a small blush. "At least I treat her better then you do!" Koga continued.

Inuyasha growled. "Why you! I should have killed you when I got the chance!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"You wanna go now dog boy?!"

"Bring it on wolf breath!"

"You should be put down for rabies!" Koga yelled. Inuyasha growled.

"Stop it guys!" Kagome yelled.

"Stay out of this Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"No! Just stop fighting!"

"No chance, he's mine now!" Inuyasha shouted gripping his sword. Koga smiled, ready to fight.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha was brought painfully to the ground.

"Do they ever stop fighting?" Bankotsu said annoyed.

* * *

While walking through the halls, Kida remembered the last words that Prince Caspian had said to her before she took her leave. 

'You have to take care of him, he cannot be eager to battle. If he does then his body will be torn and the spell will not work.'

'The Spell of Life,' Kida thought as she looked at the floor. She remembered what Prince Caspian had said about it.

'The Spell of Life is a way of living, a spell between evil and good; death and life. There is another spell, to turn someone despicably evil after death.'

'Can I truly trust Prince Caspian?' Kida wondered.

'Bankotsu's life is in your hands. I will start the potion now; I'll call you when it's ready.' Kida sighed. She did know one thing was true for certain. Her memories have returned.

* * *

"Oooh! Where are they!?" Screeched a worried but small voice. "I hope they haven't gotten too far." It was the little flee Mioga, flying on the back of a crow. "If they came upon the one they call Prince Caspian then they're done for…I must hurry," the little flee said as he ordered the crow to go faster.

* * *

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kina asked. 

"He had gone to look for Kida. Then Kagome, Shipo, Miroku and I all went after him," Sango explained.

"When we got here there was a building so I and Sango went around while Koga, Kagome and Shipo went inside," Miroku continued.

"Once the building collapsed there was no sign of anyone," Sango finished.

Everyone gathered around on the floor.

"Where should we go?" Al asked.

"I think I saw some kind of house or castle on the way over here," Kohaku pointed out.

Everyone looked in the direction of Prince Caspian's castle and began walking forward.

* * *

Kida sighed sadly; she had so much on her mind. Again, she felt her brain about to explode. She didn't know what to do. She was told which room her friends were staying in and opened it and walked in, every eye was on her. But she didn't notice for her eyes were staring at the ground. Another sigh showed her sadness and frustration. 

"Kida, are you ok?" Kagome asked.

Kida didn't say anything; she walked up to the bed next to Kagome, the one Inuyasha and Koga were fighting over. She got under the sheets and got comfortable before falling asleep within moments, still with everyone still staring at her silently. Koga and Inuyasha fought for nothing! Turns out, neither of them got to sleep next to Kagome.

'Typical,' Inuyasha thought angrily.

* * *

The night dragged on forever. But one little demon was still up and about. Now roaming the halls f the castle, he could not be seen. The little Mioga noticed a half opened door with lights. He peeked inside, his eyes widened. There were many machines surrounding the room, and a man was making something. It was some kind of liquid. Mioga saw him throwing in ingredients. He realized what he was doing. 

"He's making a potion!" He said to himself, his little voice unable to pass the loudness of his rustling. Mioga saw the man turn around. He gasped. "Prince Caspian!? Oh this is not good. Not good at all. Wait! What is that he's holding?" Mioga said squinting his eyes. "They're liquids. No! Potions," Mioga realized. One was pink and the other, black! He tried reading the labels. "Spell of Life and Spell of Death!?"

Prince Caspian put the pink potion on a shelf and held the black on still in his hands as he poured it into his cauldron as an ingredient. "Oh no! That one was the Spell of Death! But what's he going to use it on?" Mioga wondered. Prince Caspian began laughing manically, and evilly. "Oh no! Oh no!" Mioga said as he began bouncing away. "I must find Master Inuyasha."

* * *

Kida was tossing and turning in her sleep, having a horrible nightmare that she felt that she couldn't wake up from. She finally jolted forward as she opened her eyes in fear. She was sweating and breathing heavily. She looked around the room. Everyone was fast asleep. She looked to her left and saw Shipo sleeping on a pillow like a puppy, right next to Kagome. Kida smiled. She then looked to her right and saw Inuyasha. He almost looked like a puppy in his sleep as well. Kida couldn't help but giggled. Next was Bankotsu then Koga. She knew that Bankotsu had gotten the middle bed because Inuyasha and Koga refused to sleep next to each other. 

Kida sighed. She tried going back to sleep but she couldn't. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned the sink on lightly and put her hands under the cool water. She then leaned over and gathered some water in her palms then splashed it on her face. It felt so good that she did it a couple more times. Kida took a deep breath. She turned off the water and shook her hands. She took a cloth and dried her hands. When she turned to leave she noticed a few pictures on the wall of the bathroom, right next to the shower.

They were of Prince Caspian. Of when he first sat in his royal throne, how he ordered men to do things for him, how he killed people. Kida looked carefully at it. He looked like a murderer, or some kind of killer; but Kida didn't understand. She looked closer. There were words. But she couldn't read them. They were Japanese. She could only read English. "Damn," she said to herself. 'I need to find some way to read this, or for someone to read it to me…but who?' She thought as she looked at everyone untouched in their beds. Silence spread throughout the room. There was no one to ask.

"Maybe I'll ask someone in the morning," she said feeling tired. She yawned then climbed into her bed and surprisingly, fell asleep.

* * *

Little Mioga couldn't find the room they were staying at. It took all night.

* * *

When the morning sun rose, the group was woken up by Artamus and Thantos not too early, but early enough to start the potion on Bankotsu. Kida thought about it the whole time she was led by the two men to the throne room. But she realized something.

How come she was going alone? And how come she didn't see Bankotsu when she woke up that morning? She was confused, but staying on her guard.

They entered the room and Kida's eyes widened. Bankotsu was lying in the middle of the room, candles surrounding them; Prince Caspian was with him.

"Welcome Kida!" He said nicely. "Come in. Come in."

Kida walked closer. The door slammed behind her and she noticed that the two men had left. She walked into the circle of the candles and starred at Bankotsu with a sad look on her face.

"Ok, the potion has been placed in him over night, but there is one thing it's missing for it to work completely," Prince Caspian said.

"And what's that?"

"True loves kiss."

Kida gasped. True loves kiss? So Kida had to kiss Bankotsu to bring him back to life forever? Yet the question of trusting him still flowed through her mind. What should she do?

* * *

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!"

The sucking of his blood made Inuyasha swat his neck. As the squished flee landed in his hand.

"What are you doing here Mioga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey where'd Bankotsu run off to?" Shipo said.

Inuyasha looked down at him. Then around the room at the commotion of his roommates. Kagome came out of the warm shower as Koga walked up to her. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Koga set his eyes on the beautiful Kagome in a towel. He made a fist with the hand holding Mioga.

"Master….Inuyasha….can't….breathe…" Mioga said.

Inuyasha threw Mioga to the ground as he stormed over to Koga before he could say a word. As Shipo hopped on Kagome's wet, naked shoulder Inuyasha pushed Koga away from Kagome harshly.

"Don't even think about it wolf!!" He shouted.

"Think about what?! Mind your own business Dog!" Koga yelled back.

Shipo noticed something in the bathroom. He leaned backwards and saw the pictures on the wall of Prince Caspian.

"Hey Kagome," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Look at that," Shipo said pointing.

Kagome walked over to the pictures and looked at them. As Inuyasha and Koga continued to fight Mioga went up to Kagome and looked at the pictures as well.

"Hey Inuyasha! Koga! Look as this!" Kagome shouted among their yelling. T

he boys actually stopped fighting to see what Kagome had wanted.

"It says that ever since Prince Caspian had become the ruler of this town he had been nothing but a destroyer. He had actually killed the _real_ Prince so that he could become the ruler. He took control of the land and destroyed everything. Made everyone attempt rigorous tasks but killed them afterwards. He either killed everyone, or they had left after being tortured. But nobody had ever wanted to obey the horrible Prince. Soon he had become too powerful and couldn't be destroyed. He even ticked people on bringing their love back to life when in the end, he brought them back, but turned them evil," Mioga read.

Everyone's eyes widened as they thought of Kida and Bankotsu. But then Mioga continued.

"He then used that evil dead man to kill the woman and become part of his next army to kill the next village to become the ruler of that. He would not stop until he had totally taken control of everything."

"Oh no!" Shipo said horrified.

"We've got to get to Kida! Fast!" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

Kida almost felt tears in her eyes. She slowly leaned closer to Bankotsu as different images rattled in her mind. She closed her eyes and set her soft lips upon the dead body of the cold Bankotsu. She pulled away moments later. But Bankotsu did no open his eyes.

"What the matter Kida!?" Prince Caspian shouted a bit angry. A long pause came between them as Kida stared at Bankotsu and Prince Caspian stared at Kida. He then realized what had happened. Why Bankotsu had not come back. Why the spell didn't work. Yet.

"I see," he said as Kida looked up at him. "Kida. Is he not your true love?" Kida looked back down at his soft skinned face. "Do you have another love?" She heard him say to her.

Was it true?

Did she love Sesshomaru more the Bankotsu!?!!

* * *

Weellll!!!! Will she choose Bankotsu!!! OR Sesshomaru!!! YOU deside through a review!!! And find out what happens in chapter 22!!! Where an old friend visists them from the past!! Or do they visit them from an attack of Prince Caspian?! FIND OUT!!! AND REVIEW!!! 


	22. The Spell of Death

Hey guys!! How you liking it so far? Review and let me know what you think! Give me ideas! ANYTHING!! I wanna here from you!!! What will happen to Kida!! Read and find out!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter: 22 – The Spell of Death**

"Where are you going young lady? Get back here this instant!!"

"No! I need to find her! It's important to me mom!"

Ali. The young girl from the first village that Kida had saved. She had seen something. Something dangerous. It was going after Kida and she knew it. It had said her name numerous times. It attacked her village. She was lucky to get out alive. So now; after lots of beatings and yelling from her parents, she was finally making her move. All on her own in the forest to find her way to Kida. Hopefully she wouldn't get hurt, and hopefully, she'll get to Kida in time, before it was too late.

"Ali wait!"

Ali turned around to see her boy friend Jason running up the hill to catch up to her. After taking deep breaths, he began speaking. "Your mom told me that you were going to look for Kida," he said.

"Yes."

"But it could be dangerous. She's a half demon, I'm sure she can handle herself."

"But what if she can't, Jason! I need to be there to help her!" Ali said.

"Well..." Jason put his hand on her shoulder. "If you must, then I'm coming with you," he said as they both smiled.

* * *

"Will you not think differently Kida? If you do not love him, then you cannot be with him." Prince Caspian was loosing his patience. He wanted his army to be complete before it was too late. He could not rule and become more powerful without Bankotsu. 

Kida was now on her knees crying. She had no idea what to do; what to think. Prince Caspian grew furious.

"Kida! Stand up! Do you not want your love to become real again?! Forever!"

But there was still no response from Kida. Prince Caspian growled with fury. But hurting her would only make things worse. He suddenly stopped. He thought for a moment. He had an idea. The one other way to bring him back to life…Prince Caspian smiled with pleasure and finally had more confidence in himself. He suddenly held his hand in front of Bankotsu's face and lowered his claws. They began turning black as he fired magic into the body of Bankotsu.

"If she doesn't know if Bankotsu is _her_ true love and refuses to believe and kiss him…" he stared saying to himself as Bankotsu's eyes opened! "Then I shall make _him_ kiss _his_ true love."

Bankotsu sat up and through his legs over the bed and stared at the back of Kida's head on the ground. There was no expression on his face for he was only a mere puppet controlled by Prince Caspian. He grabbed the white silky hair of Kida and held it back, pulling her to her knees. Kida's heart pounded as she stared into Bankotsu's fake gray eyes.

"KIDA!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's too late Inuyasha!" Prince Caspian yelled.

Inuyasha looked at Kida, her eyes beginning to close, Bankotsu pulling her closer to his face. He growled.

"You bastard! Let her go!" He said as he jolted forward.

"Take another step and she dies!" Prince Caspian shouted quickly.

Inuyasha froze in his steps. Prince Caspian grinned. He then fired something at Inuyasha. They were like two giant staples that pinned his wrists to the wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she, Koga, Shipo and surprisingly, Mioga had joined him in the room.

Prince Caspian then fired a cage around Kagome, Shipo and Mioga and straps of electrified chains around Koga so that he couldn't move or attack. They all suddenly saw Bankotsu reach his lips towards Kida's weak body and kiss her. He began glowing massively. Everyone was shocked. Bankotsu pushed her away, not letting go of her hair as he took a deep breathe. He then opened his eyes. They were as black as night. Evil. He looked back down at Kida. She was breathing faintly. Bankotsu reached his other hand for her neck. Once he got a firm grasp, he released her hair. He held her in front of him and squeezed tightly. Kida grabbed his hands around her neck and began gasping for air. But was too weak to pull his hands away.

"No! Kida!!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to get away. But he was stuck. And soon, the staples holding his arms electrified him. She screamed in pain.

* * *

"So can you tell me what's going on?" Jason asked. 

"A demon attacked my village. My grandma has the power to see into the future and saw death," Ali said as she ran.

"The death of who?" Jason asked.

"The death of a half demon. She told me that something bad was going to happen to Kida."

"And how do you know where she is?"

Once they got to the top of the hill Ali pointed forward. "She's right over there." Ali said.

"Damn! Look how far away it is!" Jason complained.

They looked beyond the forest to Prince Caspian's castle. They had to go through the dangerous forest before they could save Kida. But how long could _that_ take?

* * *

The horrible gagging sound of Kida's suffering made her friends sick; especially since they couldn't save her. Kida opened one eye, staring at the Prince; trying to force out words of aggression. 

"I…don't…understand," she said.

"Ah, that's right, you don't know…well, might as well explain since you are going to die anyway…Bankotsu was simply part of my plan…he's not even real."

"What?!" Kida said as loudly as she could.

"I put him invisible because his body was not yet complete; I purposely took you to Naraku so you would have no choice but to come here. Then I made that I could bring him back to life. But you fools fell for my trap…I did not use the Spell of Life on him; I used the Spell of Death. The Spell of Life cannot be performed on a useless corps such as him," Prince Caspian explained.

"He wasn't real?" Kida said with her other eye open now.

Prince Caspian smiled evilly.

"You bastard!!" Inuyasha yelled, jolting forward. But he was still stuck, a simple tug with the urge to be free made his wrists bleed. He growled angrily.

Kida was furious but couldn't show it. Her fear of death overcame it. Kida dropped her hands from Bankotsu's grip on her neck, falling by her knees as they became sore on the ground next to the bed that Bankotsu was sitting on. Her fingers dripped with her blood from her neck. Her eyes closed. Her faced turned purple, a little.

"Bankotsu! Stop! I have something more special planned for her death," Prince Caspian said.

Bankotsu angrily stared into Kida's lifeless face. He let her go as she dropped to the floor. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kida!!" He yelled. Many more calls of her name from her friends filled the room, but Kida didn't move.

* * *

"Wow. It's much further then I thought," Sango said while riding on Kirara, along with Miroku. The rest were right next to them as they were on their way to Prince Caspian's castle. They suddenly stopped; turning their heads behind them to a huge and loud roar among the large forest. Trees were rustling; screams of terror came from them. 

"Miroku!" Sango said as she gasped.

"Let's go Sango," he said. Kirara turned around but stopped.

"We'll meet you there!" Sango called to the rest of the group.

They all nodded as they separated.

_

* * *

Sniff._

'Another scent of blood,' Sesshomaru thought as he zoomed through the forest. 'But wait. This scent is different…humans!' Sesshomaru turned his head and headed in that direction of the forest.

* * *

"AAHH!!" 

"I told you it was a bad idea to come through here!" Jason told Ali as they ran from demons.

Blood was spilling out of his arm. Ali stared at it, feeling guilty.

"I can't believe you just did that," she said.

"Why wouldn't I? I wasn't going to let a demon hurt you," Jason said as he held his wound tightly. Protecting his true love heals his pain in a whole special way. But even though the thought of death scared him, he would risk his life to save Ali.

A shriek came from Ali as she stopped. Jason realized why she had screamed. There were demons in front of them. But the ones behind them didn't stop chasing them. They were coming closer!

'I can't believe I'm doing this. But it's what Kida would want.' Came a thought from the trees. And just as the demons were about to attack, a blue blast killed them all. The kids were confused. They turned to their right and saw Sesshomaru flew through the trees and land in front of them.

"Who's that?" Jason asked.

Ali stared at him for a while. "I think he's the one Kida likes," she said.

"You know Kida?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned his head. But Ali screamed as another demon came their way.

"Poison Claw!" Sesshomaru shouted as he shot green poison at the demon and killing it. Jason was astonished.

"Is that a demon?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," Ali whispered.

"Then how come he's protecting us?"

"Because of Kida."

"Dragon Strike!"

Now only a few demons remain. Sesshomaru turned to the two when he heard them yelling again. He thought of Ren. More demons were coming from their sides and front, Sesshomaru panicked. He killed the ones to their right as well as their front. But he turned nervously to their left as a demon came within an inch of Jason.

"Heiakos!" Sango's weapon killed all the demons.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku called. Sesshomaru's hair blew rapidly as the strong winds almost pulled him in. He dug his sword into the ground and held onto it until the winds had subsided. He then glared at Miroku. But suddenly noticing that he wasn't trying to suck him in. He was killing all of the demons behind him. He saved him. Sesshomaru was silent.

"Ali?! What are you doing here?" Sango asked as she jumped from Kirara's back and knelt by her and Jason.

"I came for Kida!"

"Well, I'm sorry but this is no time for visiting. Its dangerous out here, you should go home."

"No!"

Ali's high voice startled Sango. "Kida's in danger! I came to save her!"

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked.

"Someone is going to kill her!" Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"Where?"

"That big castle at the end of the forest," Jason said pointing.

"We were just there," Sango said.

"We have to go!"

After hearing the location, Sesshomaru was off as well.

* * *

"Now it's time for you," Prince Caspian said. 

Inuyasha growled. He was in the room alone now; Kagome and Shipo's cage was moved, along with Koga. Bankotsu was watching Kida, hopefully not making it worse. Prince Caspian put his hand on Inuyasha's chin.

"A half demon is still demon. I could use your powers to become even more…AH!" Prince Caspian backed away.

Inuyasha spit blood then grinned. "Ooh, that hurt didn't it?"

Inuyasha had bitten hard down on Prince Caspian's finger almost tarring it off completely.

"You Dog!" Prince Caspian yelled. "I know the perfect punishment for you."

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt an electrified shock that had come from the steel staples still holding his wrists to the wall.

'Damn it! I can't break free!' He thought. The Prince suddenly began glowing. He began morphing into a generous dragon demon! 'He's a demon?' Inuyasha thought.

"Now I will devour you and you powers will be mine!" Caspian shouted.

He aimed his razor sharp teeth for Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha moved his head away but yelled in pain. Caspian's teeth had dug deep into his right shoulder.

"AAHH!!" "Die half breed!" Caspian said as his teeth dug deeper into his flesh.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled a voice.

In the corner of his eyes, Inuyasha saw Sango's weapon slice the back of Caspian. He yelled as he released Inuyasha. Inuyasha's head dropped. Kirara transformed back as Sango and Miroku ran in front of Inuyasha while holding Ali and Jason.

"You humans want to die to?" Caspian yelled.

"Get away; save yourselves," Inuyasha said weekly.

"We're not leaving you," Sango said.

"But guys! What about Kida?!" Ali asked nervously.

Inuyasha's head rose as Sango and Miroku looked at each other then down at Ali and Jason.

* * *

"We'll have to split up. Just do what you can to find them!" Kina said. 

They had split up into four groups, one with three the others with two. Star Fire and Danny went together, Ed and Al went together, Kina and Sena went together, and Winry, Kohaku, and Akina all went together.

"What is this place?" Danny asked.

He and Star Fire had entered a room with only cabinets in it. Star Fire grabbed the handle of one and pulled. It was locked. Star Fire's eye brows went down. She grabbed it with both hands and pulled harder. For a few seconds she struggled to get it open but it finally did. She almost fell over but caught herself. She looked in the drawer, which pulled out _very_ far, and she screamed. A dead body was in the cabinet. Danny was confused. He fired his ice and kicked the door of a different cabinet. The door broke to pieces. He peered inside.

"Same thing here," he said. "It's a room full of dead bodies, the bodies of the people that Caspian must have killed," he said looking at the door still opened in front of Star Fire. "Or skinned alive," he continued Star Fire was horrified.

* * *

"How many hallways are in this castle?! Whoa!" 

"What?!" Kina said as she turned to her sister.

"There's an upstairs too," Sena said pointing. She then looked at her older sister as if to say 'can we go? Can we? Huh? Huh? Huh?' Kina smiled. So they climbed the stairs…well flew, they were longer then they thought…There were two hallways. One to their left and the other to their right. They randomly picked the right. They walked down the dark and deserted hallway; it seemed to be getting darker. The Darkness surrounded everywhere. Nothing was visible. As they were walking they heard things crawling around them, but it was too dark to see.

"Hey Kina. Do you think you could create a light so we can see?" Sean asked.

"I'll try." Kina created a crystal in her palm. It worked. She never realized how brightly her crystals glow.

"Uh, Kina."

"Yeah?" Kina followed Sena's gaze and gasped.

Demons!

Hundreds of demons everywhere! Sena quickly blew the ones on the walls and ceiling away while Kina killed the ones floating in front of them. But they kept coming.

"What do we do now?" Sena said nervously. Kina stared blankly at the demons. Sena noticed more coming behind them. "Kina!"

As they closed in on the two, Kina finally made her move. She quickly grabbed Sena and jumped of the ledge to the first floor which was longer then they thought once they began falling. When they hit the floor they noticed the demons not following them. Sena stood but Kina was still on her knees at her sister's height. She put her hand on her shoulders.

"Ok, now we know, upstairs good, downstairs bad," she said as she stood and walked away. Sena followed her.

* * *

"Do you know where you're going?" Winry asked. 

"Not exactly," Akina said.

"But we need to search everywhere in order to find them," Kohaku said.

They were walking through the hallway when they came to a door with a light on. The door was half way open. They peeped in.

"Hey look, it's Kagome and Shipo," Kohaku said.

"And isn't that Koga in the back?" Akina said.

Koga was all tangled in the back of the room when two men walked in with guns, laughing.

"Well look who we got," Artamus said.

"A delicious wolf for dinner," Thantose said as he licked his lips.

Koga chuckled. "So you two were behind this as well?"

"How could we not? Every traveler who comes here only gets eaten by _us_!" Artamus announced.

"And our power grows even more!" Thantose said.

"Which do you prefer…" Artamus said as her pointed his cannon to Koga's head. "In the head."

"Or the gut," Thantose said as he aimed his towards Koga's gut. Koga growled.

"We have to get in there," Kohaku said as he turned away towards the girls.

"Hey look," Winry said pointing in the room. "There's another door on the other side wall, if you can find the right door along the hallway wall, then you could get in."

"Good idea," Akina said.

"But…"

"But what?" Winry asked Kohaku.

"You're only a human; you have no weapon or ability to attack with."

Winry froze.

"You'll have to wait here," Akina said.

"What?!" Winry said in alarm.

"Just hide yourself, it won't take that long."

Winry sighed, her heart pounding; but she still nodded. As the two left around the corner Winry sat down and held her legs close to her body.

After a few minutes of waiting, Akina and Kohaku had found the right door, but Winry had driven off. She had noticed a light shining through a crack of a door down the hall and was curious. While she was exploring the two were sneaking into the room where Koga, Kagome and Shipo were in. But they needed a plan of attack. They saw the two men messing around with Koga and really ticking him off but he couldn't stop it.

As the two were tormenting Koga they felt some heat. They turned as saw a fire wall by the door. Then a small hole revealing Akina's head. She stuck out her hand and snapped, sending a line of fire at the two men. They both shot their cannons and broke through the line of fire. Akina closed the hole as the cannon balls continued flying towards them. Then Kohaku's weapon went flying and turned them off course. Artamus and Thantose looked at the fire wall in confusion as they took a few steps forward. But it suddenly faded and Akina and Kohaku burst out.

The men held up their cannons, read to fire. But Akina stepped in and snapped her fingers, knocking them out of their hands. Then took them both on by herself. Kohaku went over to Koga and bend down to his level. He used his large weapon and began cutting the chains.

"What are you doing here?" Koga said.

"What does it looked like?" Kohaku said as he finally cut the lock.

He then helped Koga up, and then swung his weapon at the cage holding Kagome and Shipo. It opened. He ran over to them while Koga went to help Akina' by knocking one to the ground with a round house kick before he bit down hard on Akina's shoulder. She was grateful.

They then left though the door that led to the hallway where Winry was supposed to wait…but she wasn't there. They began to panic as they searched the halls.

"Guys, chill."

Everyone turned to find Winry by a door and almost screamed her name in relief "Shh," she said as she put her finger on her lips.

"Follow me."

Although they didn't want to, they followed her anyway into the mysterious room.

* * *

"This way Al," Ed said leading his brother to a room where he had heard some mumbling sounds. The door was open a crack. Ed and Al pressed up against the wall, then Ed peeped in and saw Kida on a bed with Bankotsu standing by her; he was confused. 

"Wasn't Bankotsu killed by Kida?" Al asked silently.

"I don't think that's the real Bankotsu," Ed guessed.

"He's evil?" Al said.

Ed looked back and saw that Bankotsu was leaving. He didn't know where he was going or how long he'll be but now was his only chance.

"What do we do brother?"

"Al. He's gone, come on," Ed said.

Al nervously followed. He ducked down as he passed through the door. They snuck in and got to Kida. Ed put his hand on her Forehead. She was freezing.

"Is she dead?" Al asked.

"I don't know," Ed responded.

"Come on, we've got to get her out of…"

Ed stopped in mid-sentence. His neck was being held tightly from behind. He grabbed the arm around his neck but was eventually swung backwards towards the wall.

"Brother!" Al shouted as he looked upon Bankotsu standing in front of him.

He held up his Bonryu and was about to slice through Al's body. Right as he swung blue light shined in front of him. He closed his eyes from the blinding light. When he opened them again he saw cement formed into a miniature wall, traveling up to his Bonryu that had gone over his head. It had stopped him from swinging it. Bankotsu let go of his sword and saw that it was still stuck on the cement. He glared at Ed who was just standing up.

Ed clapped his hands and touched his metal arm to form a dagger on it. He then charged at Bankotsu who dodged every swing. Bankotsu then spun and punched Ed in the mouth, knocking him forward. Ed whipped the blood then got ready to fight again.

"It's too late for her now," Bankotsu said. "She'll be used for Caspian's potion, and only one person can free her…and that person is not you." Bankotsu, along with Kida, disappeared in thin air.

"NO!" Ed shouted angrily.

"What now brother?"

"We have to find where he's taking her," Ed said as Bonryu disappeared. "Come on!" They both left the room and into the halls.

* * *

"Heiakos!"

The huge dragon demon was bleeding but not going down. While Sango took on the unstoppable beast, Miroku was trying t unlock the staple cuffs on Inuyasha's wrists; but they wouldn't budge.

"I'm very good with locks." Miroku turned to Jason.

"Ok, give it a try," he said.

Jason reached high towards Inuyasha's wrists, almost couldn't reach.

"How many times do I have to hit this thing?!" Sango said exhausted.

"You fool! You cannot kill me that easily!" Caspian shouted. "Soon my potion will be complete and I will become even _more_ powerful!"

"Miroku!"

"Almost there!" Miroku said to Sango. Jason was almost done with the cuffs. Inuyasha grew impatient and began pulling only to have the sharpness of the cuffs cut his skin. But he had eventually gotten it loose…but only one hand.

While Jason did the other hand, Inuyasha filled his claws with his blood.

"Blades of Blood!" He shouted as he sent red blades at Caspian.

Again, he was busted up, but didn't go down. Caspian growled angrily. He knocked Sango to the ground and glared at Inuyasha. Miroku got in the way of him and Jason. Caspian then looked down at the helpless Ali.

"I still know one thing I can do," he said reaching his long body for her. He grabbed her then disappeared.

"NO!" Jason called. "We have to save her!"

"We will! But we need Inuyasha free first!" Miroku said as Sango walked up to them. Jason continued but couldn't help but think of Ali.

'Don't worry! Hang on Ali! I'm coming to save you!' He thought.

* * *

What will happen to Ali?! And Kida?! Who will save her? Who CAN save her?! Find out in chapter 23!!! 


	23. The Power of Love

Hey! Hope you're enjoying my story so far!! I LOVED this chapter! And hope you do too!! Send reveiws and tell me what you think!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter: 23 – The Power of Love**

"Wait! This cabinet is different. It has files in it." Danny walked up to Star Fire and the opened cabinet in front of her.

They both began pulling out files and reading them. They would blurt out anything important.

"Well this one's a dud. Why don't you open some more," Danny said.

"But how will I know which ones?" Star Fire wondered.

Danny began thinking and then realized that there was _no_ way of knowing which cabinet contained a boy or which contained files. "Just break them all," he said as he joined her.

Star Fire barley wanted to look when she opened one with a body; but the ones that contained files were never that much important. "That's strange,"

"What is it?" Danny asked as he walked over to her.

"This cabinet contains only letters 'Y'."

Danny looked around, and then thought of something. "Maybe they're in alphabetical order," he said looking up at the cabinets that needed ladders to reach. "Good thing we can fly," he said as he gently rose from the ground. Star Fire closed the 'Y' cabinet and followed him.

"Hey look," Danny said. "There's little letters on the doors of these cabinets."

"Do you think that they're files of 'B'?" Star Fire wondered.

"Only one way to find out," Danny said as he froze the door then busted it open. He pulled out the door and looked at the files. He was right. They were all files of 'B'. He smiled. "Ok, look around and tell me what you find," Danny ordered.

Star Fire nodded and flew around looked for a letter that might be more helpful. She saw 'K'. The first thing that came to her mind was Kida. She opened the door.

Star Fire gasped.

"What?"

"Check this out," she said as Danny flew over to her. "It's a whole file on Kida."

"What's it say?"

"The incomparable half demon, Kida, has the powers of 10 demons combine. Just to think of the power is unthinkable. Recently a strong demon had taken over her body, and she was even powerful enough to overcome it. Now even more demons in the region are trying to get to her and her powers," Star Fire read.

"That must include Prince Caspian," Danny said.

They both stared at each other wide eyed. But there was something else there…and they both felt a tingle in their gut. But what was it?

Danny flew backwards as Star Fire put the files back and closed the door. She joined Danny at the 'P' file. He was looked for something. "Got it," he said as he pulled it out and read. "Prince Caspian was a nice, peaceful ruler, until a huge dragon demon devoured him and regained power. He made himself look like the Prince to fool the castle but he really was a despicable beast. In time, he devoured even more people of the castle and became unstoppable. Now travelers believe he is a nice Prince, until he puts them into his potion. His potion will be complete on the night of love, where true love conquers all. At 11:00pm the spell will be complete and Caspian will be strong enough to be the ruler of the world!" Danny finally finished.

Both were astonished. "What's the night of love?" Star Fire asked, feeling the same feeling she did when she stared into Danny's eyes a few moments ago.

Danny thought for a moment. He then knew what it meant. "Valentines Day!"

"What?"

"My people use to talk about a legend about love. We knew that love existed but there had to be a whole day where everyone celebrated it," Danny said.

"And…" Star Fire said.

"On the night where love is in the air, where pink light surrounds the sky, the night of Valentines Day. When times were hard and power never worked then love would be the next great power. Love Conquers All. It's a saying we used to use…I remember it…nothing is more powerful then love…I think there was a date on here," Danny said looking back at the folder. He gasped.

"What?"

"It's today!"

"Well what do we do?" Star Fire wondered.

Danny suddenly turned to her after a long pause. "The file you found on Kida. Caspian must be using _her_ for his potion. So when the clock strikes 11 then she's done for! We've got to save her!" Danny said. They suddenly flew towards the exit just as it slammed in their faces and left them in the darkness.

'Yeah but who's gonna save us?' Star Fire thought.

* * *

"Whoa! What is all this stuff?" 

"Mechanics," Winry answered Akina.

As everyone looked around the room they noticed that they were in an armory.

"We can totally use this stuff to kill Naraku!" Koga said grabbing a cannon.

"How about we focus on Prince Caspian first? Like what his plan is," Kohaku said.

"How do you work this thing?!" Koga said, completely ignoring Kohaku.

"We cannot use them here…unless you want to get killed." Everyone turned to Winry. "Every device in here is about to go off; one wrong move and you're dead."

Everyone backed away from the weapons, as instructed.

As everyone talked about the situation Winry was looking around. She found an old book, shoved in the back of a shelf. She took it out and blew the dust of the cover and opened it and read it to herself. "When darkness surrounds you, and there is no way to get out…look to love. Love is your light, your key, your savior."

"That's it! If we can't use these weapons then I'll use my own strength to kill…"

The door slammed shut; right before Koga could walk out of the room _or_ finish his sentence. Then…the lights went out. Darkness surrounded the room. They were looked in.

* * *

"What happened?" Sena asked. 

Every room, as well as the hallways have turned to black. Every light was off, and every person was confused. Kina tried her crystal like last time, but for some reason…it didn't work.

"What the hell?!" She shouted.

She looked around, but there was no way of creating light.

"What do we do sister?" Sena asked very scared.

But Kina didn't say anything. They both grabbed each others hands and held tight. "Do not let go of me. Do you understand?" Kina said.

"Mm-hm," Sena said softly.

* * *

"This way Al, I see a light," Ed said running. 

"Brother slow down!"

Ed kept running until suddenly, the lights went out. Like every other hall way, there was no light anywhere.

"Brother! Where are you?!"

"Chill Al, I'm right here," Ed said touching Al's arm.

Ed turned to where he had seen the light…it was still on. "Al look!"

Al turned to where the light was. "A pink light!"

"Come on Al!" Ed said running to it.

Al followed, heading straight for the light until white surrounded everywhere that they couldn't even see where they were going, but knew they were in a room.

* * *

"What the…?" 

"What's wrong?" Star Fire asked.

"I can't create a light with my power," Danny said.

Star Fire tried as well but it didn't work. "I don't understand," she said.

Danny sighed. There was a small light where they stood, they didn't know what it was coming from but they were able to see each other's faces. Star Fire saw Danny walked over to the cabinets and randomly opening one; or was it random? He pulled out a file and walked over to Star Fire.

"What is that?"

"A file on 'V'. Thankfully it was at the bottom of the alphabet and nearest to the light so it was easy to find it."

"What is it on?"

"Valentines Day," Danny answered.

Danny opened the file and began searching around. "Hey check this out," he said showing Star Fire the file. "It says here that Valentines Day is now a national holiday. It shows that if you truly love someone then you can conquer your enemies. Sometimes that's all you need…is a little love, and pink light shall show you the way," Danny read. But then he suddenly froze. He looked down at the light shining through the door. It was pink! "No way!"

"What do we do?" Star Fire asked.

Danny took a deep breath. "There's only one thing we _can_ do," he said.

Star Fire froze; she had an idea of what he was talking about. "If you trust in love…" Danny said.

"Then you can conquer anything," Star Fire finished.

Star Fire stepped closer and reached for Danny's face. Danny suddenly dropped the folder as StarFire kissed him!! And he kissed her back! And they meant it, they really did!! A long moment passed and they heard the sound of a lock…unlocking! They looked towards the door and saw it open slightly! Danny opened it the rest of the way. They were free! They looked into the dark hallway and saw the pink light. Danny took Star Fire's hand as they walked towards it. It got brighter as they walked, turning from pink to white as they entered a room.

* * *

"I can't see a thing!" Koga shouted. 

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she held Shipo tightly.

"Darkness," Winry said.

"How do we get out of here?" Kohaku said.

A long pause silenced them.

"You have to believe in love," Winry finally said.

"Believe in love?! But what if your love isn't here?" Kagome said.

"And what if you don't have a love?" Kohaku said.

"We all have a loved one, no matter who it is," Winry said.

Kohaku thought of his sister, he closed his eyes and didn't say a word.

"Think of your loved one, and hopefully it'll work," Winry continued.

Kagome thought of Inuyasha, and was very worried about him.

Back at the cat demon's town Shipo had first set his eyes on the fox demon San, he thought that she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. But would it work if he didn't love her yet because he doesn't know her yet?

Koga thought of Kagome, feeling what he always felt about her, but still had a feeling that she didn't love him back. He couldn't even find out where she was in the room.

Akina thought of her sisters, worried about them both.

And Winry thought about Ed. She had always had "more then friend" feelings for him, but couldn't tell him; she wondered if he felt the same way about her.

After the long period of silence had passed as small light shined through the crack of the door. It then opened in front of their eyes. A pink light was in front of them, they couldn't see anything beyond it.

"It worked!" Shipo said happily.

"Let's go!" Winry said.

They all left the armory and walked towards the pink light that soon turned white as they entered the room.

* * *

Although they had no idea what was going on, and they had not thought of anything. They still saw the pink light to their right. They were sisters, they didn't have to think of anything but each others safety, they loved each other no matter what; and Kina always thought of her youngest sister's safety the most. 

"Come on Sena," she said as she pulled her little sister towards the light.

Like everyone else, the light turned white as they entered the strange room.

* * *

Now Ed, Al, Danny, Star Fire, Kina, Sena, Akina, Kagome, Shipo, Koga, Winry, and Kohaku were in the mysterious room together. They all met up with each other happily in the middle of the room…well not exactly. Half of the room was blocked by a magical pink barrier. They stared at it. Inside the barrier was a giant dragon demon. As they looked closer, their vision becoming clearer they saw a huge glass case containing Ali! Next to her was a HUGE machine with Kida hanging from it at the top! 

"HA, HA, HA!!"

They all looked at Caspian as he stared at them all evilly. "You all have finally come to join the show."

"Kida!" Kina shouted.

"It's useless, she cannot hear you," Caspian said. He slithered over to his machine and began typing.

"No! Leave her alone!"

Some of the group ran over to the barrier but it electrocuted them and blasted them backwards. They then heard a voice.

"Taste my Wind Scar!!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted happily as Inuyasha's Wind Scar blasted the barrier. He came into the bright room with his Tetsiga red; but it didn't break the barrier!! "What?!" Inuyasha said. "NO!" He slammed his sword on the barrier but was shocked and flew backwards.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha rubbed his head. He blinked twice and saw Kagome running over to him. "Kagome!" He said standing. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am now," Kagome said.

Soon Sango, Miroku, and Jason walked into the room.

They walked over to the barrier and stared angrily in it. Kida began glowing pink, as well as the machine. Everyone's eyes widened.

"No! Leave her alone!"

"Not gonna happen! Her power is being transferred into my machine that will soon suck into _my_ body! Nothing can stop me now! And nothing can break my barrier!" Caspian shouted. The machine then started counting…

"5…4...3...2...1…"

Kida did not scream but she grew even more lifeless by the moment. Her pink glow traveled through the machine and into two pipes held by Caspian. He was planning on injecting them into his body!!

He took the pipes and jagged them into his mouth. Power and electricity traveled everywhere in the barrier, surprisingly the shock didn't kill Caspian because he was a demon, but it _did_ make him even _more_ powerful! Caspian grew twice his size, the gang barley believe that they could stop him. He began laughing maniacally. "Now it's time to die!!" He shouted as he reached for Kida.

"No!!"

Suddenly a blue blast shot through the air and hit Caspian to the wall.

"What the…?" He said looked up.

Another blue blast shot at the machine and cute Kida down! Something in super speed caught her and zoomed away before the part of the machine that had been cut fell on them. They rolled then landed on their knee with Kida in their arms. Everyone gasped.

"Sesshomaru?!"

Sesshomaru stared at Kida deeply, she was not moving.

"How can I wake her?" He said to himself. He heard laughter. He turned to Caspian about to stand up.

"You fool! Nothing can wake her! You're in a powerful Love Barrier! Nothing but love can work here!" He said.

"A Love Barrier?!" Sesshomaru said looking down at her.

The rest of the group thought about that. Winry gasped. "I got it!"

Everyone turned to her. "When we were all stuck in the rooms, in the dark, we had to think of love to show us the light to guide us here," she said. "But that won't be enough here."

"And what do we have to do to get into the barrier?" Inuyasha asked.

"We have to feel it."

Everyone looked at each other.

"If you feel it, then you can pass through the barrier," Winry finished.

"Feel it," Inuyasha said silently. He looked at his hand. "Feel…" His eyes widened. "Hold hands!"

He looked over at Kagome; she was staring at him silently. He took a few steps towards her, and her to him. He reached his hand out and grabbed her hand; they held each other tightly. They then looked at the barrier, at Sesshomaru and Kida…Sesshomaru staring at him. He took a deep breath. They then took a slow step towards the barrier. They gasped. It worked! They had felt love, they believed in it. They passed through the barrier!! Soon everyone else followed their lead.

Without looking, Danny grabbed Star Fire's hand. She smiled as they stepped through the barrier.

Miroku looks over at Sango, she blushed. They took each others hands. Miroku took a step forward but Sango didn't take a step. Miroku looked over at her confused. She looked down…at Kohaku. She still loved Kohaku with all her heart. She wondered if it works with relatives. She took Kohaku's hand, looking into his shy face. She smiled then looked back at Miroku's nice smiling face. Then all three of them took a step into the barrier. It worked! Relatives still love! They love more then anyone! They smiled as they hugged each other.

Three hands grabbed onto each other. Kina then Akina then Sena. All smiling as they took as step into the barrier.

Ed then reached for Al's hand and smiled. He looked up at his big metal face then over to his left…at Winry. He smiled, and motioned her to come over to him with his head. Winry walked over to him as they took each others hands and blushed. They all three then walked into the barrier.

Koga couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Inuyasha, but he could do nothing about it. He could not pass through the barrier if Kagome didn't feel the same way about him as he does with her…but he will never give up, and will get back at Inuyasha later.

Shipo and Kirara stood behind…as well as Jason. He could not take Ali's hand. He could not save her. Tears filled up in his eyes when he saw his love on the other side of the barrier. Reaching for her would only hurt him. He could not pass, he could not win.

"NO!" He yelled.

Sesshomaru looked back down at Kida.

"True Love," he said.

He put his hand under her head. He brought it up closer as he closed his eyes and leaned into her. His lips gently touched her as they kissed. He loved her…so much. And if Kida loved him the way he thought she did, then she will awake.

A few moments of silence as everyone stared at them. Sesshomaru leaned back and stared into Kida's eyes. Nothing happened.

"HA, HA!" Caspian shouted as he stood. Sesshomaru glared at him angrily. "Poor Sesshomaru, I guess no one loves you!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Mm…ugh…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked down at Kida. She was moving! Her head slightly turned towards Sesshomaru's body…although her eyes didn't open Sesshomaru knew that it had worked…Kida was alive!

Sesshomaru smiled. He gently set her down on the floor and walked over to Caspian. He held up his sword as it glowed blue!

"Dragon Strike!"

"HA, HA! As if you're sword alone could stop me!!" Caspian shouted as the blast flew towards him.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted.

Then Kina fired crystals and Akina fired flames. Ed and Al joined the attack and sent their Alchemy at him. Kagome got an arrow ready.

"Go!" She shouted as she shot it.

All of the blasts fused together and shot at Caspian at the same time.

"Uh oh," was all he could say before the blasts hit him. Screams of torture sounded through the bright light. And then…nothing.

Sesshomaru rushed over to Kida as she began waking up. Her eyes opened slightly as she looked around confused. She looked at Sesshomaru who bent down by her.

"What I miss?" She said.

Sesshomaru smiled, and Kida smiled back. She looked at the smoke as it began clearing. Sesshomaru helped her up, she felt a strange feeling. Her eyes widened as she saw something moving in the smoke.

"He's not dead?!!" Shipo shouted.

Kida drew both of her swords and placed them together to form one huge sword like Inuyasha's. "The attack is not done yet," she said.

"What are you doing? You're not healed yet?" Sesshomaru said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kida's eye brows lowered as her sword turned black. "Dark Dragon!" She shouted as her huge black blast shot at Caspian.

She then separated her swords and sheathed them by her sides, taking a deep breath. "Now…it is done," she said kneeling out of breath.

The smoke cleared, and there was nothing there. Every smiled as the barrier disappeared. Jason ran to Ali as he broke the case and caught her as she fell out.

"Ali! Ali!!" He shouted. She wasn't moving. "Wake up Ali!"

"Ali?!" Kida said walking over to them. "When did she get here?" She asked kneeling by them.

"She came to save you, but couldn't save herself," Jason said tearing.

Kida looked at her sadly as she touched her cold skin.

"Is she dead?" Jason asked sadly.

Kida looked at him. "Jason."

Jason didn't say anything. He was scared of what she was going to say.

"Only you can save her…only you can decide if you can."

"What are you talking about? How do I save her?!" Jason said.

"That is for you to find out," she said standing and backing away.

Everyone gathered around but made a circle and not saying anything. Jason was confused. He looked at Ali as a small tear feel from his cheek to hers. He then froze…he remembered Sesshomaru and Kida…he thought very hard. He then reached for his girlfriend and kissed her! A long pause and big smiles surrounded the group, but still no sound came out of them. They just watched silently. Jason backed his head away then looked at Ali's beautiful face.

"Mm…" A big smile rose on Jason's face. Ali was alive! He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"That just goes to show…love conquers anything," Kida said with a smile.

* * *

Outside, it was the next day, the sun was shining brightly.

"What do you say of celebrating Valentines Day our own way? Even if it's a little late," Sesshomaru said, holding Kida's hand. Kida smiled.

Sesshomaru walked over to a bush and took out some flowers. He walked over to Kida and gave them to her. She smiled and blushed as she took them and smelled them. They took each others hands and continued walking with the group.

* * *

Back at Kaede's…

"AAHH!!!" "DIRTY MUTT!! HOW DARE YOU!! KAGOME IS MINE!!!"

Koga was indeed getting him back.

"Get back here!!!" Inuyasha shouted as she chased Koga.

"Face it mutt, I'm MUCH faster then you!!" Koga shouted as she flipped around and kicked Inuyasha to the ground.

"Break it up now!!" Kagome yelled.

"Idiots," Shipo said.

* * *

LOL!!! I LOVE when Inuyasha and Koga fight, it's helarious!! LOL!! Well, my story is almost over: ( but its NOT YET!!! Stay tuned to find out what will go on with this group next!!! 


	24. Kagome's Plan

My story is almost done!!! NNOOO!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! One more left!!! WHHOO!! ENJOY!!! Send reviews!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

Chapter: 24**** – Kagome's Plan**

Times have passed in the real world, but in the Feudal Era, everyone looks the same. Four years have gone by now, and everyone is becoming adults….well not exactly. They act the same, they talk the same…they LOOK the same.

A while ago Kagome and Kida were talking…

"I finally got my drivers license and I moved out of my parent's house," Kida said.

"Me too," Kagome said slapping high fives with Kida. From that point on, she and Kagome barley went back to their original times anymore.

After moving out, you don't seem to do it anyway.

"I've been thinking," Kagome said. "What if we stayed here?! Stayed in the Feudal Era and make this out new home?!"

Kida smiled. "Yeah, we can visit only on holidays and stuff, I'd love to stay here with Sesshomaru all my life," Kida said.

So they did, and they'd never been happier.

* * *

Kagome's plan was working perfectly, and she couldn't wait for it to start. She had gotten everything correctly with Shipo, Miroku, and Sango, now her plan was to get Sesshomaru to…. 

"Oh, Sesshomaru! Right on time," she said.

"What do you want this time?" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome then began whispering in Sesshomaru's ear. His eyes widened as he shook his head and backed away.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru! You know you want to," Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshomaru only blushed just thinking about it. He didn't say a word. Kagome reached for his hand and put a beautifully wrapped box with a bow on it. He turned around and began walking away.

"At least think about it! You'll know what to do when the time comes," Kagome shouted. S

esshomaru stopped but then continued walking. He did think about it; all through the night. And when the next morning came…he was ready!

* * *

Kida yawned then took a bite of fish that Shipo had cooked earlier; she was starving. 

"Wow Shipo this is great," she said.

"Thank you," Shipo responded.

Miroku and Sango were down by the river talking…and enjoying it. Even though Miroku was still touching Sango's bottom. After Breakfast Shipo went for San; Akina had helped her from The Shia.

She, Kina and Sena were finally going back home for a while, they had made their own house and won't have to do hard labor for money, food, and shelter; their food came from their garden out back. They all hugged Kida tightly before leaving. Then later on Ed and Al had finally said their good byes; and now that Kida was still here they would be able to come back. Kida was glad that Inuyasha didn't feel guilty anymore although the pain that she put him through with Kagome and the others was even worse.

Kida sighed as she, Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones left at camp; but she heard something behind her. She quickly turned around and smiled. It was Sesshomaru! He quickly put his finger over his lips to tell her to keep her voice down. He held out his hand to her and she took it going back into the woods.

"Hey where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

Kida turned back and Sesshomaru hid. "I'll be back soon," she said leaving. Kagome couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Sesshomaru took her to a small tree by the river and they sat down together and watched the sun rise.

"Hey, Kida," Sesshomaru said. Kida looked up at him with a smile. "I was thinking…"

Kida began looking around, the place they were at looked very similar.

"Sesshomaru," she interrupted. He looked down at her. "This is where we first met, where we first talked together," she said.

The old tree that they were leaning on was very small because Inuyasha had cut it in half; it took a long time for it to re-grow. Sesshomaru smiled. Kida leaned her head on his shoulder; he began blushing then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

They stayed there for a while until Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Kida," he said.

"Yeah," Kida said.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. 'Father,' he thought. "I've been thinking…we've been through so much together, and I care a lot about you."

That made Kida turn her head to look at him. "And you worried me."

"When?" Kida asked.

"When Kensie took control, when I thought I killed you, when Caspian said that..you almost died; I thought I'd never see you again," Sesshomaru responded. Kida smiled. "I thought that I was going to loose you, and I don't want that to ever happen again."

Kida fell silent, she was blushing. Sesshomaru turned around to her as she did the same. They both sat on their knees, starring into each others eyes.

Inuyasha and Kagome were spying on them from the bushes.

"I want you by my side…forever. I don't want you leaving me again," Sesshomaru said. "The only way that I can make sure that you're safe is…if you travel with me and…"

"What are you trying to say?" Kida wondered.

Sesshomaru reached into his Kimono and pulled out the box that Kagome had given him. He held it up for Kida to take it…she did. She took to bow off and unwrapped the paper on the white box. She then opened it and gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "How would you like to be my girl?" Sesshomaru said.

Kida was starring at a beautiful ring! "Um…will you marry me?" Sesshomaru said. Kida's heart was pounding massively…she couldn't move. Kida even began crying. Kagome was too, Inuyasha rolled his eyes but he felt something inside him, his heart pounded as he watched Kagome.

Sesshomaru smiled.

"Yes!" Kida said putting on the ring.

She put the ring on her left hand and Bankotsu's ring on her right, she will never let Bankotsu go or forget him, but she will continue her life…with Sesshomaru. She reached over and hugged Sesshomaru and then kissed him as she cried. Her ears wiggled as Sesshomaru sniffed the air. They both looked over to where Inuyasha and Kagome were watching them.

"Are you spying on us you ignorant half breed!?!" Sesshomaru yelled as he drew his sword and pounced over to him.

"What's it to you, you bastard," Inuyasha said unsheathing his own sword.

Right before he swung Kagome held out her hand and said "sit boy!"

"OW!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome!!"

"Sorry guys…please continue," Kagome said backing away.

"Wait! Kagome!!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sit boy!" She said as Inuyasha was painfully brought to the ground.

He then ran after Kagome who cracked up with laughter as she ran. Kida heard another 'sit' from the echoes. Kida then took Sesshomaru's hand and they went back and sat down.

* * *

"I love you," Miroku said. 

A long time ago Miroku had actually purposed to Sango, but still wouldn't stop womanizing until they got married for real. Sango smiled and blushed. She wanted it to happen soon so she can finally feel the same way. But how can she feel it if he keeps asking other woman if the would have his child. She wants to be the only one to have his child.

Shipo had even fallen in love with San. They were a little taller as 15 year olds but looked exactly as if they were still themselves from years ago…little more mature though. Shipo thought she was from heaven when she sleeps.

Now all that was left was Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

OMG!! THAT'S SO CUTE!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!!! LAST CHAPTER!!!! WHOOO!!!! 


	25. Kida's Plan

LAST CHAPTER IS HERE!!!!!!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!! ENJOYYY!!!!!

**

* * *

Chapter: 25**** - Kida's Plan**

Later that day Kida planned to meet with Sango, Miroku, Shipo, San, and Sesshomaru. While Inuyasha and Kagome were still at camp they all talked about getting Inuyasha to purpose to Kagome! It was his turn. They all knew how he felt for her but was just too stubborn to admit it. If he didn't like her then he wouldn't get jealous of Koga, and if he didn't like her then he wouldn't have kissed her back when he was being forced to become a full demon by Kaguya and Kagome saved him with a kiss. He loved her and they all knew it…now it was time to prove it. For the last hour they finally came up with the perfect plan…Sesshomaru sitting and watching; he didn't much care for is brother so he wasn't going to help him get a girl.

"Pathetic," he said while sitting in a tree.

That night Kida went back to her own time to get some things for the plan…it would all happen soon…either that night or the next morning and Kida wanted to be ready. She came back a half hour later…after stitching and sewing a piece of clothing for Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, Shipo and San thought it was genius. She had also picked up something for Kagome, Sango and Miroku, but she didn't tell Sango and Miroku about theirs. She was all set, and very excited.

They pulled Inuyasha away in his sleep…which woke him up and got him angry.

"What's your problem?! What's going on?!" He shouted.

"Sshh…we don't want to wake Kagome," Shipo said.

"Why?! What are you guys doing?!"

"Just here us out Inuyasha!" Sango said.

"Why should I?!" Inuyasha said.

Kida sighed. She walked over to him and began explaining everything in his ear like Kagome had done with Sesshomaru.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone covered his mouth. "Sshh!!" They said.

"Why would I EVER do that?!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, just admit it Inuyasha; you know you love Kagome!" Kida said with a smile.

"I do not!" Inuyasha denied.

"Yes you do," Shipo said.

"No I don't!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shipo then began teasing Inuyasha about him kissing Kagome, Inuyasha growled.

"Why you dirty runt!" He yelled as he punched Shipo in the head. Shipo didn't cry anymore but held it in pain.

"Hey Inuyasha! Aren't you through with hitting me after all these years?!" Shipo yelled.

"Nope!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

Shipo then punched Inuyasha back. His eyes widened with fury.

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased Shipo around in circles around the trees. "Get back you rat!"

Miroku then hit Inuyasha in the head with his staff. Inuyasha held it as he stopped.

"What you do that for?!" He yelled.

"To knock some sense into you. Come on Inuyasha think back, isn't there any time in the past that you felt deep connections with Kagome!? Where you wanted to kiss her or tell her how you felt?! We all noticed it…when you hug her all the time and looked at her with dazed love, just admit it," Miroku said. I

nuyasha had actually believe him, and calmed down thinking of what Miroku had just said. "Oh yeah, I can be deep," Miroku said silently…Sango smiled.

"You guys make it sound so easy," Inuyasha said. They all looked down at him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, we are going to help you," Kida said. Inuyasha sighed.

Inuyasha then remembered the time he and Kagome kissed…he loved every minute of it.

And the time he and Kagome lay in a tree together.

They spend a lot of time together; Inuyasha couldn't help but fall in love. And he admitted it…Inuyasha was in love with Kagome!!

"Alright…what do you want me to do?" Inuyasha said. Everyone smiled.

* * *

Then Kida went to get Kagome…Sango followed. "Hey Kagome," Kida said. 

"What is it?"

"Come on. You, me and Sango are gonna go into the springs."

"You found a spring?" Kagome said.

Kida nodded.

"I'm so there," Kagome said getting up.

When they all got there they took off their clothes and stepped in.

"Ooo. Thanks for getting me up guys this feels wonderful!" Kagome said.

"No problem," Sango replied winking at Kida who smiled.

After a while in the springs Sango spoke up. "Hey Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about Inuyasha?"

"How do I feel?"

"Yeah," Sango said.

"What is there to feel? He's stubborn, annoying, rude and a jerk. His jealousy gets on my nerves along with his loud mouth," Kagome said.

"Well besides that…do you see anything else?" Sango asked.

"Well he can be sweet sometimes, and a soft side…he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, and protects me. I'd like to be by his side forever but…"

"Hey Kagome," Kida said; Kagome turned to her.

"Was there any other reason you came here? You know, besides collecting shards and going after Naraku?" Kida asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Oh come on Kagome," Kida said.

"We know that collecting the jewel shards is not the only reason you come here," Sango said.

Kagome blushed. "What do you mean?"

"We know what's going through your mind," Sango said.

"Look I'm staying here now and I'm not going back so what's the point?" Kagome said.

"Yes but collecting the jewels was our mission," Kida said.

"Now that, that mission is complete you need to find something to do with your life," Sango said.

"And what do you have planned…oh yeah," she said.

Sango had Miroku and Kida had Sesshomaru…who does Kagome have?

"We know that you love someone Kagome," Kida said.

"What!?" She said blushing again.

"Oh come on just admit it," Sango said.

"Yeah it's written all over your face!" Kida said with a smile.

"OKAY! I LOVE INUYASHA! THERE YOU HAPPY!?" Kagome shouted.

Kida and Sango smiled and looked at each other. 'Perfect,' Kida thought.

Inuyasha was peeping in the bushes…he heard everything! He gasped. Then the girls gasped. Miroku crawled his way over to the bushes next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here? The girls told us not to follow them," Miroku whispered.

"I know but I had to know what they were saying about me," he answered. "And," Miroku said. Inuyasha sighed.

* * *

The next morning finally came and Kida's plan was working perfectly now. All she had to do now was get Inuyasha to talk to Kagome… 

Kida watched as Kagome and Inuyasha talked by the river…she was in a near by bush.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Yes Inuyasha."

"I have to tell you something." He took a deep breath.

"Well we've been together for a long time; and now that you're going to be here more then in your own time."

"Yeah, sorry about always leaving Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"No, it's not your fault. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"Well when we do defeat Naraku…"

"You'll want to become a full fledged demon?"

"No!" Kagome froze. "You don't want to become a full fledged demon anymore?"

"No, I don't. After seeing Kensie killing everyone she loved…even you I don't want to become that. I want to stay a half demon…for you."

Kagome smiled and blushed. "Inuyasha."

"I want to stay with you forever, I'll protect you and won't let Naraku hurt you," Inuyasha said. "Because I…love you Kagome," he said.

Kagome's eyes widened with tears, her face all red.

"You do?"

"Yes..." he said holding out a ring and putting it on her finger. "Will you marry me?" He said.

Kida smiled. Kagome did as well. "I will," she said tearing.

She hugged Inuyasha tightly. Kida, Sango, Miroku, Shipo and San all clapped. Kagome and Inuyasha looked over and smiled. Even though Inuyasha was embarrassed.

* * *

The next thing they knew they were surrounded by people; Kagome was wearing a beautiful blue sparkled dress and Inuyasha was in a tux. 

"Do you Kagome Higurashi take Inuyasha to be your lovely wedded husband?" Said the priest.

"I do," she said.

"And do you Inuyasha take Kagome to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I…do," Inuyasha said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kagome and Inuyasha leaned in and kissed! With Kida, Sesshomaru already married, sitting in the audience clapping, (well not Sesshomaru…his arms were crossed.) Kida tearing.

They walked down the aisle with white rice thrown at them. Kagome closed her eyes and through back her bouquet of flowers. She turned around and saw San holding them and glancing over at Shipo who blushed. Kagome giggled. They all then walked out. Kagome and Inuyasha met up with Kida, Sesshomaru, Shipo and San and they were headed for their second wedding.

They got into the building just in time.

"Do you Sango take Miroku to be your lovely wedded husband?" Said the priest.

"I do."

"And do you Miroku take this Sango to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Sango and Miroku finally kissed for the first time. The best day of their lives. Sango threw back her flowers and San caught them again. Shipo laughed. Miroku was wearing a white tux that Kida had made and Sango wore a beautiful white dress that Kida had also made. They walked down from the church holding hands.

They all walked down the road going to the party that Kida and Sesshomaru had set up for afterwards.

"Can I take this dumb thing off now?" Inuyasha said.

Kida giggled. "Yes, I made you a black kimono if you want to wear that. And Kagome I made you a nice white dress as well." Kida said.

"What about my red kimono?" Kida smiled.

"You can't wear that old thing to the party," She said.

"Party?!" Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shipo, San and Inuyasha questioned.

Kida smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

They entered an area in the woods with no trees…Sesshomaru had cut them down. There were tents and fire works and music and tables and food and hundreds of people along with Kaede and her village…

"You're surprise party awaits," Kida said as they all rushed in.

The party went on for hours and it was the best party they had ever been to. There was a slow song now on and Sesshomaru asked Kida to dance. She giggled and took his hand. Sango danced with Miroku, San danced with Shipo and Kagome danced with Inuyasha. As they all dance beautiful fireflies flew around, it made the night even more romantic.

The best night ever!!

A few years pasted and Inuyasha and the gang were winning most of the battles with Naraku. He was much weaker without the jewel. Kagome began feeling weak, and her stomach grew.

"Inuyasha…it is time," she said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He took Kagome in his arms and hurried her to Kaede's with his friends following. The screams of his love being tortured was horrible, but the other thought in his mind about his future was bright.

A half hour later Inuyasha was allowed to see her. He hurried and rushed in to a crying sound. His eyes widened, but then he smiled. Kida and the rest of the group went in as well. They were astonished. Kagome had her first baby! A half demon girl.

Soon Kagome had two more!! Both boys. She and Inuyasha now had a family!! But they gave them to Kaede when they were on their search for Naraku.

That night Kida spotted Miroku and Sango in the woods…KISSING! Kida smiled. She thought that they were s

But having families and being in love will not stop Naraku. They were still their ordinary selves and hated Naraku's guts; and they will stop him.

Their journey and their mission was not over yet, but they plan for a brighter future…or not.

"Inuyasha how could you say something like that to Kagome?!" Sango said.

"Un-cool Inuyasha," Shipo said with his arm around San. Miroku felt the same way. Kagome's back was turned from Inuyasha, her anger raising so much.

"Oh, come on you know it's true, Kagome is always like that not doubt about it," Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

Kagome was so angry that her eyes looked red. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Uh, oh," he said.

Kagome took a deep breathe and as loud as she could said…

"**SIT BOY!!!!"**

The beads were activated and Inuyasha's face was dragged to the ground, the hardest EVER!!

"OW!" He yelled.

Kida cracked up so much that she fell over, her laughter taking over. She couldn't breathe and felt like she was going to pee!! "HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

But Kida wasn't the only one laughing, Miroku, Sango, Shipo, San, Ed, Al, and even Sesshomaru with his arm around Kida were all laughing, (Sesshomaru was only smiling, and watching Kida.) But they were all friends forever no matter what, nothing could tear them apart. Except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha of course.

"Inuyasha, grow up would ya," Shipo said.

THE

END!!!!

* * *

HAHA!!! THE END!!!! HOW'D YOU LIKE IT!!! WHAT YOU THINK?! SEND REVIEWS!! AND THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!!!!!

BBBBIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
